When it's hard to keep moving
by Courageous Cat
Summary: Tyki Mykk comes to Allen's Ark for the chance to save himself from disappearing, and Lavi struggles with difficult choices as war continues. Apparent from the start, where will their attraction lead them in these final months that will lead to the end of the Millennium War? [Tyki x Lavi]
1. Chapter 1

"I graciously gave you time to decide, Allen," said Tyki as he lit a cigarette, "to join the Noah or the Order."

Allen just stood there, looking back at Tyki, the sound of Kanda fighting Tryde in the distance.

Tyki sighed. "But it seems, you decided not to decide. You and your friends are in complete control of the Ark, and the Earl is pissed." He looked Allen up and down, considering. "Or, maybe you sided with the Fourteenth, and you're keeping him safely away from us until you disappear."

Allen made a pained face, then said calmly, "Tyki, what about you? Do you find yourself disappearing? Are you really content to work for the Earl, when all he really wants from you is to become someone else?"

Tyki was startled by the question. He has been feeling…less there than he was before. And it's very different from being his Light and Dark selves, which have both still felt like him, at least the 'him' he has been since becoming a Noah. He's comfortable as he was now. But recently, it's like sometimes he doesn't get to decide what to think or do. Sometimes it's Joyd who's doing the thinking, influencing him more and more. And it worries Tyki. It worries him more than anything ever has. Which is saying something, because, since becoming a Noah, he hasn't worried about anything at all. He has done what's asked of him, and reaped the rewards. But now…

He saw understanding in Allen's eyes, like he knew some of what Tyki was thinking, and he said, "Come with us. We're not the Order. I don't want to disappear either, and I'll doing everything that I possibly can to prevent it. My friends will too. There may be a way. If I'm right about you, we're on the same side, Tyki. Help us to break the cycle, and you have a chance at not fading away."

Tyki took a puff from his cigarette as he considered Allen's words. He replied, "How do I know you're not just trying to get me out of the way?"

"We have no way to contain you on the Ark. You can move through anything but Innocence. And it's not like we can make a cell of Innocence. If you're worried about us killing you, it's not worth the risk to us. We're only four exorcists and some finders, and we have just a few supporters in the Order. We're not willing to loose anyone. If you board the Ark with us, it's as an equal. Also," he added with a pained smile, "the odds are stacked against us, and we could really use some help."

Tyki took another long moment to consider, then said, "When you find a way, I'll stand with you. But not before." Then, he finished with a predatory grin, "Now, allow me to prove my sincerity." Tyki descended through the ground, watching Allen's surprised and suspicious face with amusement. He moved toward the battle with Tryde and Kanda, letting the vibrations through the Earth caused by their clashing guide him, until he was directly under them. His bloodlust rose in anticipation. Then he ascended quickly between them, Kanda jumping back defensively. Tyki surveyed casually around them, as the two looked on at him in confusion for the interruption. And then, satisfied that no akuma were present to witness, he suddenly darted to Tryde and mercilessly drove his arm straight through his chest. He could feel the heat of Tryde's body, and the wetness on his arm, soaking into his shirt. He looked into Tryde's eyes, saw the panic, and judgement, and hate, and pain in them. Saw his gaze dim. Tyki slowly started pulled his arm back, stopping when his hand reached his mutilated heart, and squeezed. It was spongy and slick in his hand. He heard Allen protest, having caught up to the scene, but he didn't stop. Not until his fist was clenched tight. Tryde's eyes dimmed until they saw nothing, and he slumped lifelessly to the ground. It was lucky it was Noah's Judge with him today, giving him this opportunity. He would have seen through him before long.

"That was cruel," Allen stated firmly.

Tyki examined his blood-drenched arm, breathing fast, riding the high. "You approached me," Tyki countered. "Are you going to be picky?" Tears fell from Tyki's eyes, as happened whenever a Noah died. He felt no remorse. On the contrary, he felt elated. He was taking his fate into his own hands for the first time. And to think, he never would have even considered rebelling if not for Allen Walker.

Tears were falling down Allen's cheeks too.

"He's with us then," Kanda stated.

"Eventually," Tyki corrected. Does he hate the exorcists? Well, in that visceral sense. But he's started to realize that he hates the Earl even more. He took out a deck of cards from his pocket then, picking out the ace of spades. He breezily gave it Allen and said, "You may be able to call out to me with the Fourteenth's power. Having something of mine will help. So when you need me, call me." He reached it out further and said, "Try it."

Allen took the card, and studied it, worry on his face. Then his face was clear. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

Tyki immediately felt a force of obedience consume all of his senses. It was wild and penetrating. It said, 'COME'. It brought him to his knees, his head slightly bowed. "What the hell is that," he ground out. This wasn't right. "It feels just like the Earl, but stronger." All at once, it stopped. Tyki raised his head to look at Allen, his eyes wild.

Allen looked shaken.

'What the hell have I gotten myself into?' Tyki wondered to himself. Did he unknowingly trade one master for another? Did he even have a choice?

"Let's get out of here, now," urged Kanda.

Allen looked compelled to stay, searching for the right words for an explanation.

Suddenly, Road's door was next to them. Tyki stood up. Road walked through the door, levelly taking in the scene. She surveyed Allen, then Kanda, then Tyki, narrowing in on his bloody arm, and finally on Tryde with a gaping wound in his chest. At last, she just sadly said, "Tyki". Then, as if to herself, "This sort of thing always seems to happen with Joyd. He teases his hosts with freedom and his gifts, and then he slowly takes control, driving them to desperation. But none, "she looked at Tyki with seething anger now, "have ever killed another Noah, or collaborated with the exorcists." Then she threatened darkly, "You won't be seeing the light of day again for as long as you live, because I won't let you go until Joyd has joined us."

Tyki filled with rage, and Road said, "I didn't know for sure, but your reaction gives you away." She then turned to Allen, voice softening slightly, "You'll be coming with me too, Allen. The Earl is so anxious to meet the Fourteenth again. By the way, which part of you sent that call? Any Noah in the entire country could have heard that."

They needed to get out of there now, Tyki knew. He also noticed that Road wasn't at all surprised by what Allen was capable of.

"Go to hell!" Kanda spat at her, sword raised.

"Run," Tyki told Allen and Kanda, staring at Road. "Open the gate. And you'd better leave it open for me," he added.

"Right," Allen answered, and started running. Kanda followed.

Road aimed her spiked candles at Tyki, and Tyki smiled. "You know that won't work," he said. She sent them flying at him anyway. They passed through Tyki without touching him. Road readied another batch, and aimed them at the fleeing exorcists. Tyki's smile vanished as he readied his large shield. When she let them loose, he rose into the air and destroyed them all. A second volley followed the first too quickly, and continued on to their targets.

Allen was concentrating on forming the gate while Kanda covered him. Kanda deflected each candle standing in front of Allen with two swords.

Tyki moved through the air toward Allen and the forming gate as fast as he could. As he arrived, a massive barrage was upon them. He and Kanda deflected the attack.

Allen yelled, "It's open, go through."

Kanda looked at Tyki and went through. Tyki followed. Allen was right behind them a second later.

They were safe, and they were on the Ark. Tyki let out a breath of relief. It was only then that he took stock of the gravity of the situation he was in. He looked up, and Kanda was staring at him, as if he too couldn't believe that Tyki was with them. Hating the awkwardness but not knowing what to say, Tyki stayed silent.

Just then, Allen walked up to Kanda with a smile and gave him a hug, and said, "Thanks for the cover". Now, Tyki knew Allen to be caring guy, but this struck Tyki as odd. It wasn't the sort of hug a friend or comrade gave another. To Tyki's surprise, Kanda hugged Allen back and said, "Any time." It was an embrace. To Tyki's even greater surprise, Allen pushed up on his toes and kissed Kanda on the mouth.

Something stirred in Tyki then, and he found himself saying teasingly, "I covered you too, Allen. Do I get a kiss?"

Allen broke the kiss, and, still looking at Kanda, told Tyki flatly, "No." And in a tone more akin to Tyki's own said, ''And you could at least wash the blood off your arm before asking."

"It's not too late to throw him out of some random gate," Kanda said menacingly to Allen about Tyki.

"I'm just trying to learn how things operate around here," said Tyki nonplussed. "Kisses from the right person can be a huge motivator for me."

"We have a lot to talk about," Allen said turning to Tyki, cutting the mood into something more serious. "I'll show you to your house and you can get cleaned up. Kanda," he said, turning to him, "could you please find Leenalee and Lavi, and meet us as number five?"

Kanda nodded and left.

"How about number seven," countered Tyki, "that's a lucky number."

"That one's already mine," Allen said.

As they neared the door to number five, Lavi could be seen walking to a different door, presumably his own residence. He noticed the pair walking and stared.

"Lavi!" Allen called out with a wave.

Lavi, seeing Allen's casual demeanor, relaxed some, and started walking toward them.

"We have a new resident," Allen said loudly to cover the distance still between them.

Lavi looked Tyki over as he approached and stared at Tyki's right arm, caked in now-drying blood. Suppressed distaste crossed his features.

When the three met, Allen said, "We'll be meeting in number five in a few minutes."

* * *

Tyki took his time in the shower, making sure to clean every spec of dirt and blood from his body. The fingernails were especially difficult. He was in a very delicate situation, and he didn't want to look like the monster they all likely saw him as. Then again, he was invited by Allen to be here. This discussion may not be as bad as he was thinking. When he was washed and dressed, and his hair combed neatly, he entered what was now his living room to find the four exorcists sitting quietly.

When he was seated, Allen cleared his throat and spoke first, "I know you didn't expect to be here, at least not so soon. But you're welcome to stay, if you want to. And we can use your help, in whatever capacity you want to give it. Even if it's only to save yourself from disappearing. We won't ask you to save humanity. Though, it's possible that both of those things are linked together. We just don't know yet. There are some rules. You mustn't hurt anyone on the Ark, or anyone from the Order. If someone from the Order is trying to stop us, then of course stop them, but don't kill them. Don't hurt any humans."

"I'm seeing a trend in these rules," Tyki commented.

Allen didn't reply to the comment. His face changed to discomfort next when he said, "Don't torture anyone." He was obviously thinking of the way Tyki had just killed Tryde, with more pain than necessary. 'That was cruel', he had said. "And the last," Allen finished, "is that you will not kill an akuma."

Tyki didn't protest the other rules, but he showed mild disbelief at the last.

"Only an exorcist can save an akuma's soul," Allen pressed.

Tyki knew Allen's hero complex extended to the akuma, yet he was surprised that Allen was still holding onto it even now, with their small numbers. "I'll follow your rules," Tyki said. "But, I will only neglect to kill an enemy if it doesn't change the outcome of the battle. I won't die or lose my chance for your ideals."

Allen looked like he was about to argue.

"We can agree to disagree on this for now," said Lavi. "We'll have some time to talk this over before it's likely to be relevant."

"Yes, let's focus on what we can agree on," said Leenalee.

Allen was angry, and he said to Tyki "The easiest solution isn't always the best one", but he nodded his acceptance to moving on.

"Is Bookman alright?" asked Lavi. Bookman was currently a captive of the Noah. Has been for some months.

"He's alive," Tyki said.

"But how is he treated?" pushed Lavi.

"Sheryl and some of the others are trying to get information out of him. So about as well as you'd expect," he answered neutrally.

Lavi frowned.

Allen had wanted promises, but Tyki wanted answers. He asked Allen, "Are you another Earl?"

Kanda explained to Lavi and Leenalee what happened on the field while Allen gathered his thoughts.

"I don't know," Allen answered. "But he's – Neah is - obviously very powerful. I didn't know that would happen."

"I have a rule of my own," Tyki said. "You can call on me with his power if you need me, though preferably more gently than you did today, but don't command me with it."

"I won't," Allen said without hesitation.

Satisfied, Tyki then asked, "What does he want? He killed all of the Noah in the last generation."

"He wants to kill the Earl, and become the new one. I don't know how he currently feels about the other Noah."

"Couldn't you become him at any time?"

"Yes. We have…plans in place in case that happens. But we hope to succeed before he takes over…Has Joyd even taken over for you Tyki?"

"It's been more of a…merger until now... But I'm slipping away more and more. It feels like I'm running out of time."

"Then let's help each other," Allen said with determination.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Lavi was giving Tyki a cursory tour, wandering through the central building of the Ark. Tyki noted where the dining room was, and the booze in the lounge. The air about them was uncomfortable, but that was to be expected. The Noah had only just arrived among them after all. After years of intense fighting, nearly killing each other so many times. When he has gleefully ripped apart so many exorcists.

When they were quiet for some time, the redhead asked carefully, "What are the Noah asking Bookman about?"

There was that between them as well. Tyki decided in the hours since arriving that he would let them know what he could in a gesture of good will. Though they now shared some of the same goals, he was still at an extreme disadvantage. "Mostly about what happened in the last generation. Most of us Noah don't know much about it, and those that do won't say. Bookman doesn't say a word though." Seeing Lavi's deeply troubled expression, he searched for comforting words and found none. Saying 'He's going to be alright,' wouldn't be truthful or helpful. Bookman was in bad shape.

"Where you part of these interrogations?" Lavi asked.

"I was there sometimes," the Noah admitted casually. "But I mostly just listened," he explained. "I knew Sheryl wouldn't get what he was looking for, and told him so more than once, but he does what he wants and doesn't really listen to me. Then, I kept him from going too far a few times. The Earl told me to keep him in check by then, since the Bookmen need to see what's coming next." Sheryl could eventually make a deadly mistake, Tyki knew.

"What's coming next?" Lavi asked.

"I don't know," Tyki said. "The Earl never told me his plans in advance."

After that, they were mostly silent, except for Lavi's brief explanations of the ins and outs of their daily routine on the Ark. The finders did a lot of the cooking and cleaning, but the exorcists did those things too when they were free. Tyki would be expected to clean up after himself, and take on jobs when he could, just like everyone else. The Noah had no real problem with this, he grew up having to pull his weight and then some. That sort of work was still boring though.

After neither of them had spoken in some minutes, Tyki ventured, "So, what's with Allen and Kanda?"

Lavi tensed slightly, "Do you have a problem?"

Tyki laughed richly. Not only would judgement on that score go against his personal philosophy, but it would be hypocritical as well. "No. It's actually really hot. They were just making out in the middle of the street last night when I was walking along. Oblivious to anything else." Tyki crossed his arms, "Maybe I'll ask them if I can join in some time."

Lavi, obviously unable to tell if he was joking, blushed, and said "I strongly suggest that you don't."

"Why, because they'll say no? You never know if you don't try." Tyki reveled in Lavi's continued discomfort. Then, levity fading, he added to get back to his original point "It's just, most exorcists tend to deny themselves of what they want in life, for whatever misguided reasons they have that I'll never understand. But those two, ..." Tyki left open.

"We're free from the Order here, to be who we are," Lavi offered. "And, our Innocence has only gotten stronger from it. It's the same for all four us."

"So you have," Tyki agreed. He knew first-hand how powerful they had become. Their Innocence was part of them in a way that has never been seen before. The Earl said so himself. It reacted seamlessly to their thoughts, and even seems capable of combining their strength. "So then have you chosen to be an exorcist, over being a Bookman?" Tyki asked.

"There's no simple answer to that," he answered more casually than anything he'd said so far. "I came here without Bookman's permission at first, so I was being an exorcist first then. I would give him reports, and he would take them. Eventually, he actually asked to come aboard the Ark. But he was captured before he could get here." Some of his worry for Bookman showed through again at the last.

"We're truly a diverse band of traitors then, aren't we?" Tyki said with a smile.

Lavi laughed sadly.

They came across a small library next, and Lavi led them inside. He said, "I've gathered what information I could on the Noah, and Neah specifically. But it's not much. Very few people know the full story, especially what happened in the last generation. What we really need to do is get more information from one of them."

"And who's on that list?"

"Well, there's Bookman of course, but even if he were free he wouldn't tell me anything more than I already know. He said that I would learn enough at the right time - If I can even manage to stay a Bookman through all of this. Then there's Cross Marian, he's Neah's supporter and was there in the middle of it back when Neah tried to kill the Earl. Then there's Neah himself, but we don't want to accidently wake him in Allen further by trying to talk with him."

"And there's Road, Wisely, and the Earl, "Tyki added. "They remember everything from that time, but they've never revealed any details to the rest of us."

"And that's it. There's no one else," the redhead said. Then, "What exactly have they been telling you?"

The Noah sat down at the wooden table in the middle of the room. Lavi followed suit in a chair across the table from him. And Tyki told him everything that the Earl and Road revealed to him.

When he got to the part about the evil of Innocence, and the cleansing of the world, Lavi stopped him, saying contemplatively "That's a consistent message with what the Earl has told exorcists in the past. Do you believe what he told you, Tyki?"

"I don't know what I believe," Tyki admitted. "But I'm not here to cleans the world, or save it."

Lavi weighed his words carefully, then nodded his head.

"What?" Tyki pressed, annoyed.

"I'm just trying to understand you," Lavi said, now looking him in the eye.

Tyki casually admired the set of Lavi's thoughtful face. The strong lines of his set jaw, the intensity in his eye. The Noah wondered what the redhead saw with that piercing gaze. Half of him liked the attention, but other half felt too…exposed.

"Do you think what we're doing will work?" Tyki eventually asked.

"I think what we're doing is the only shot you and Allen have."

"That's not very reassuring."

"It's the truth," Lavi shrugged. "It's not meant to be." After a moment in thought, Lavi said more cautiously, softly, "You've seemed to really enjoy fighting us, killing exorcists. Can you really just…stop?"

Tyki lit a cigarette before responding. How had he gone so long without doing so before? "There is some part of me as a Noah that simply hates exorcists. It feels…primal. And there's our physical repulsion to Innocence. Your Innocence, I can feel its power right now, even though you're sitting across the table. A part of me wants to destroy it right now…but I won't. As for the act of killing itself, it's separate. It's an act of pleasure, not hate. Or maybe, a hateful pleasure." The Noah looked Lavi in eye. "I enjoyed killing Tryde as much as I ever have killing exorcists. But it's not something that I need to do, just what I want to do. Does that put you at ease?"

Lavi shook his head yes, but he looked unsettled.

"But it seems I won't be bored here, and that's the key. I'll still hunt those that need finding, and fight those that need stopping." Tyki added with a lighter tone, "And, there are other pleasures to be had. Food…drink…good company…sex."

There was Lavi's blush again. This time, Tyki took notice of the shape of it across his cheeks. Then he noticed how those cheeks had a scattering of freckles across them. Cute, he decided. The redhead was actually quite cute.

He decided then that he would visit Lavi from now on, whenever he got too bored. Plus, he's proven to be the most open-minded of the exorcists to differences in option. It wouldn't hurt his situation to gain some understanding.

For now, he decided to keep the conversation going. And maybe, in addition to all of that, because he wanted someone to listen, he said, "Before, I thought of myself as having a light side, and a dark side. Now, it feels more like there is just Tyki, and Joyd. My light side barely exists, ever since the raw Noah memory surfaced. That part is a monster that sleeps deep inside my head. I don't miss my friends or my old life. But I wish that I did. When Allen cut me with his sword, I wanted to be human again…."

"And now," Lavi urged?

"I just want to be me. I don't think like a human anymore. Whenever I make myself look human now, it feels like a mask. But it's also painful, because it reminds me of what I lost. But the thought of disappearing entirely, that's much worse…"

Lavi took a minute to contemplate his words, then said, "That sword also pierced through Allen once, when the Fourteenth was just beginning to awaken. It hurt Allen, giving Neah a chance to surface, if only for a short time. We don't know for sure why the sword doesn't work the way Allen intends it to, but I think it just isn't strong enough. The Noah within you all is so strong… Well, it might be another way out for you, given enough time."

Tyki nodded.

* * *

Days later:

When he awoke, Tyki felt strange. Warm. Though Tyki was fairly sure Noah can't get sick. As he took a shower, this feeling changed and gradually grew. It became a deep seeded ache, not of pain, but of need. He tried to take care of it, gave it a good effort, but his hand just couldn't satisfy. If anything the ache got worse. He was horny, but to an absurd degree. Was this Joyd's doing?

Getting dressed now, the Noah tried to think through his options with his lust-addled brain. There were exorcists and finders on the Ark. And if he left the Ark, he would have to coordinate with Allen, or else risk not being able to get back on board. What were the odds of finding someone willing on board? Not high, since most men weren't interested and there weren't many women. He thought back to Allen and Kanda kissing with abandon in the street, and he groaned. He thought of Lavi's blushing face, what it would look like if Tyki fucked him against a wall... It would have to be a man, he realized, as he banged his forehead against the near wall in frustration, breath coming fast. Preference has become necessity. He was far from sure how Lavi would react to such an offer. The two had talked a few more times in the last few days, and it was companionable enough. He was perhaps the least likely to punch him in the face, but no. So he would have to find Allen. If not as a partner, then a ticket back onto the Ark if he left.

Allen and Kanda were walking briskly down the street when Tyki intercepted them and began walking alongside.

"Allen, I have a problem."

"What is it?" Allen asked, still walking.

Sensing they were in a rush, Tyki cut to the point "I don't know how to put this, but I need sex now."

"The hells wrong with you?" Kanda said to Tyki.

"I fail to see why that's my problem," Allen said.

"You don't get it, it's driving me insane. I think it might be Joyd trying to fuck with me."

"Just use your hand like normal person, Tyki. I don't have time for this," Allen said dismissively.

"I tried! It's not enough."

"Then try again," Allen said with agitation.

Frustration mounting, Tyki moved to stand in front of them, arms out to block their way.

Allen and Kanda stopped walking.

The Noah said, annunciating carefully, "I need to have sex. With a person. A man. You're the only other queer men on board this Ark." Tyki raised his eyebrow suggestively for emphasis. "Do you think I like begging for it?"

"Are you teasing me and Kanda?" Allen asked, truly angry now. "Because if you …"

"No! No…" Angry himself now, Tyki said, "You two didn't invent gay sex, you do realize? I've been screwing men into oblivion for years, with only the occasional lady catching my eye. So no, I'm not teasing you." Tyki wanted to leave then, fed up with the situation, but instead, he had to ask "can you at least take me someplace? Any major city will do. I know the kinds of places I can go to."

The fire leaving Allen's eyes, he said more calmly, "We can't go to any major cities right now. The Earl is bound to be looking for us since you came aboard."

"Where are you going now," Tyki asked.

"To a small town in France, to meet some friends from the Order." After a moment, he said, "Look, try to take care of it. And if you haven't been able to by the time I get back, I'll take you somewhere."

Tyki nodded, and said "Thank you."

Allen and Kanda walked off at a brisk pace.

Tyki, his mind slightly at ease, but mostly half-crazed with lust, walked back to his house for a really cold shower.

* * *

Half an hour later, Tyki found himself outside the door of the library, senses slightly clearer from the cold shower, however long that would last. He figured he had nothing to lose in trying to find out where Lavi stood. Allen would be back later today to help him if he needed it. Luckily, Tyki could hear the steady sound of pen on paper. Lavi was there after all. Tyki calmed himself as best he could, and entered the library. "Writing about me?" he asked.

"No," Lavi answered, continuing his writing with great concentration.

"Liar," Tyki said, looking over at the page. "My name's right there."

When the sentence was complete on the page, Lavi stopped, and said "Even the subject can't see what's written about them, unless they have the permission of the Bookman."

"Give me permission then."

"I'm a Junior, I can't give permission myself," Lavi said.

Tyki stared him down jauntily, and with a sigh, Lavi caved. "It's nothing Earth shattering. It's what you've been telling me about your time with the Earl, your life before you were a Noah, and what you're doing here on the Ark now."

Tyki read the first lines, 'Lord Tyki Mykk, third Noah of the Noah Clan, has joined the unnamed third side in the Millennium War. His powers are vast, and described in great detail in Book 2, pages 302-310, of this Chronicle. The alliance is tenuous, yet its members are hopeful that their mutual goals may be achieved.'

"Nevermind," Tyki said, eyes glazing over. "But I like the part saying "his powers are vast," he said with a wink.

"I'm not surprised," Lavi said smiling.

Tyki was starting to feel warm again. He sat down on the couch against the wall near the door. That deep seeded need grew in him again, and he closed his eyes.

"Is something wrong, Tyki?"

"It's Joyd, he's decided to punish me for killing a Noah. And make me leave the Ark." He realized as much during his cold shower.

"What!? What is he doing?"

"So warm," Tyki commented, unbuttoning the top button of his shirt, and laying down on the couch. He was breathing faster now.

Lavi put a hand to Tyki forehead, and said "Yea, you're definitely warm."

Tyki savored the cool touch, and put his hand on top of Lavi's to keep it there.

"Are there any other symptoms?"Lavi asked, seemingly flustered by Tyki's behavior.

"Yes, it's made me insanely horny."

"What!?" the redhead said, pulling his hand from Tyki's forehead.

"I think he means to drive me off the Ark without a way back, because I've gotten seriously close to leaving to find someone to help." Tyki told him about what he'd been up to. All the while, Lavi got redder and redder. "So cute," he said to Lavi. "You're so cute when you blush." This made Lavi turn even redder.

"So you need to be with a guy," Lavi reiterated.

"Nothing new about that," Tyki commented. He opened another button to his shirt, and this time noticed Lavi stare at the motion. Saw his eyes widen when more of Tyki's skin was revealed. The way he wet his lips. Then Lavi made eye contact, and the hunger Tyki saw there excited him, and urged him on.

The Noah controlled himself as best he could, and stood up so that he was facing Lavi.

"What are you doing?" Lavi asked, breathless.

"Do you remember what we were talking about the other day?" asked Tyki, taking a step closer to Lavi. "About how exorcists deprive themselves of what they want?" He took another step, and he was now right in front of him. After a moment, Tyki moved closer still, until his lips barely grazed Lavi's neck. Lavi shuttered, and closed his eye. He had him.

His lips moved again, and they were an inch from Lavi's. "Humor me," he said, and kissed him firmly, hand in his hair. Almost immediately, Lavi kissed back enthusiastically, gripping Tyki's shirt. It wasn't long until Tyki deepened the kiss, wanting to explore every corner of Lavi's mouth, tongues moving together smoothly. They did this for a few minutes, hands staring to roam, when Tyki pulled away just long enough to ask, already knowing the answer, "So, are you in?"

Lavi responded by capturing Tyki's mouth with his own, a hand on each side of his head. Tyki would have smiled if his mouth didn't have better things to do at the moment. It was then that Lavi thought to lock the door, and latch back onto Tyki as fast as he could.

The ache in Tyki deepened, the pleasure intense. Tyki pulled off Lavi's shirt, and ran his hands along his chest. He licked up Lavi's neck, and Lavi arched beautifully in response. Next, Tyki pushed Lavi backward until he was pinned between himself and the table. Then he finished unbuttoning his shirt, and took it off. Lavi stared, then ran his hands along Tyki's stomach, then his chest. They started kissing again, and Tyki unbuttoned Lavi's pants. He pulled out his erection and began stroking. Lavi cried out into his mouth, and Tyki smiled. He pushed Lavi onto the table. Lavi's only protest was that he had to set the papers and books that were on the table aside before they continued. Since he had a few moments, Tyki unbuckled his own pants.

Soon, Lavi was flat on his back on the table, Tyki sucking his cock. Tyki grabbed his own painful erection, and stroked himself at the same time. Then his hand changed focus. He pulled off Lavi's shoes and pants completely, all while keeping his mouth moving on Lavi. The redhead was moaning steadily now. Tyki felt his legs, and inner thigh, then he pushed Lavi's leg to the side, and up so that his foot was on the table.

Tyki grabbed Lavi's ass, then moved his fingers ever closer to Lavi's entrance. He had read from the redheads reactions up until this point that he's had sex before. His mouth and hands had moved confidently over Tyki. But he also read how he has not been a man before. Lavi became more hesitant over the flat planes of Tyki's chest. Though, to Tyki's satisfaction, Lavi only breathed harder when he did.

And he hadn't taken the opportunity to touch the Noah's arousal. So Tyki was very careful now, moved very slowly, as he rubbed circles against his entrance.

Lavi, understanding the request, said with a beet red face "keep going".

Tyki put his hand in his pocket, and found the lubrication he brought with him. He slicked his fingers, and began making slow circles again, continuing to please him with his mouth. Then he prepared Lavi with his fingers, moving them apart, in and out, and smiled around his cock when he found Lavi's prostate. Lavi yelled out in surprised pleasure.

When he was done, bursting with need, Tyki stood up and quickly took off his shoes and pants. He took more of the lubrication and coated himself thickly. He grabbed one of Lavi's legs, and pulled it high, and grabbed his hip on the opposite side. "Ready for me to fuck you into next week?" Tyki asked.

"Do it," Lavi answered.

Tyki thrust into him, with many small movements. Then he was moving faster, and deeper, growling low in his throat. He found Lavi's prostate again, and made sure to hit it over and over again. He was using his arms to help him thrust forcefully now. Lavi threw his head back in pleasure. Tyki grabbed Lavi's cock, and began stroking him with is thrusts. Soon, Lavi came with force, his come coating his stomach. The Noah kept moving until he came soon after.

Tyki bent forward, and stayed that way as they caught their breath. He pulled out slowly, stared at Lavi for a moment and said with a smile, "If you even want to do that again, let me know. I want to take my time with you."

Lavi moaned and said, "How about tomorrow?"


	3. Chapter 3

Later that day, Tyki walked leisurely back to his house, enjoying the lingering contentment. A cigarette between his lips, and hands in his pockets. The events in the library undulated pleasantly through his mind, all out of order and changing focus. Thankfully, the compulsion inside of him also felt content.

He could suddenly see that Allen was approaching him from a distance, walking toward him. As he got closer, he could see the concern in his eyes.

The Noah kept his casual pace, though Allen walked quickly. When they met, Allen asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Much better now," Tyki replied.

"So…then...how did you…" Allen started.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Tyki teased. He was unhappy with Allen for how he blew him off earlier, but he couldn't summon any anger at the moment.

The exorcist didn't ask again, likely thinking he would be happier not knowing. Instead he said, "I'm sorry, Tyki."

The Noah showed his surprise at the sentiment.

Then Allen continued apologetically, "Your Noah was trying to influence you. And you asked for help. And I didn't give it. At least not quickly enough. I didn't understand it that way until after I left. And...it's exactly the sort of help that I said we would give if you came on board. Which I failed to do. I should have left the job to Kanda and helped you right away. It won't happen again. And I'm sorry."

Tyki was taken aback, and replied with a nod of his head. Then admitted, "It was a close thing. I nearly left."

"So you're…in control of yourself?"

"Completely," the Noah confirmed.

"It must have been…worrying," Allen offered in understanding. "Nothing like forced emotions have happened to me, but I can definitely sympathize. For me, Neah phases in completely, and I'm just…trapped inside. Not seeing what he's doing."

After a pause, Tyki said, "Thank you, Allen. For all of it."

Allen smiled.

* * *

The next day:

Tyki was standing outside the library door again, this time in anticipation. He knew very well that Lavi could feel differently about their encounter today than he did yesterday, now that he had time to think about it. And his acceptance of his invitation of another. But he was feeling optimistic. As for Tyki himself, he was charmed by the mixture of assuredness and tentativeness he saw in Lavi the day before. And how all the energy the Noah had put into their activities was returned in full force.

Tyki walked through the door, and closed it behind him. He leaned against it, and looked in Lavi's direction. The redhead was setting down the book he had been reading, and looked back at Tyki. He had Lavi's full attention this time, didn't he? The Noah noticed the cuts and bruises, and disheveled uniform. Lavi wore a sleeveless shirt. His arms were bandaged, his coat hanging on the back of his chair.

"Rough day?" asked Tyki.

"Nowadays, I would it an easy-to-medium sort of day." He laughed it off, rubbing at his shoulder.

"Maybe I can help", Tyki said easily. He walked behind Lavi's chair, the redhead tracking his progress. He put his hands in his shoulders. He kneaded the muscle with his thumbs, and Lavi let out a surprised moan. Tyki smiled and said, "Relax your shoulders, you're too tense." Lavi complied, and the Noah continued to massage his shoulders. Lavi moaned again, deep in his throat, and closed his eye.

When all tenseness seemed to leave Lavi's body, including the crease at his brow, Tyki bent his head down and sucked on his neck.

"Tyki," Lavi said hazily. It sent a thrill through Tyki's body.

"You taste like fighting," Tyki commented. Sweat, with a small hint of blood.

"Sorry, I didn't have time to clean up yet," Lavi said.

"No, I like it," Tyki said, demonstrating his point by sucking on a new spot on his neck, closer to his ear.

When Tyki let go, Lavi turned his chair around and kissed Tyki forcefully on the mouth. Pleased by Lavi's enthusiasm, Tyki kissed back and pushed his tongue into Lavi's mouth. They kissed thoroughly, until Tyki pulled them both toward the couch. Lavi locked the door, then allowed himself to be pulled the rest of the way onto the couch and on top of Tyki.

The exorcist's arms rested on his chest, and he suddenly felt the presence of the Innocence banded around his forearm pressing against him. He realized he had been pushing it down until now, and completely ignored it yesterday. The feeling of both being repelled by and drawn to Innocence. Drawn in order to destroy it. He looked at the bangle on Lavi's forearm, urging himself to calm.

The redhead noticed the stare and caught on quickly. "I can remove it," he said carefully. Without having to move at all himself, the Innocence changed into the shape of his hammer and flew across the room, finishing with a slide across the wooden floor until it thunked against the opposite wall.

Tyki felt its closeness ease. That would be enough. But it had effectively brought to their attention that they represented two opposing forces. And the Noah knew that his hammer being across the room didn't mean much for his safety in the end. Lavi could call the Innocence back to himself just as easily as he shed it. And because it was part of him, he could burn Tyki alive with a thought. The Noah himself couldn't shed anything at all. He was as lethal as he always was.

Lavi looked him in the eye, stare boring into him as he did one time before. He found himself wondering again what Lavi found there. Apparently satisfied, the redhead eased his expression.

Then Lavi unbuttoned Tyki's shirt, and their mouths were busy again. Whatever shock that Lavi had felt the first time, that made him pliant to Tyki's lead, seems to have been dispelled. However Lavi wanted to do this, Tyki would enjoy it. That was part of the fun. But Tyki had a million ideas of his own running through his head…

Lavi ran his hands along Tyki stomach and chest, not shying from the scars his hands no doubt felt, but not giving them special attention either. Lavi's mouth made slow progress down Tyki's body, licking and sucking. Tyki was lost in the feel of it. When he reached Tyki's naval, he unbuckled his pants. He sat up then, and put his full attention to gently tracing Tyki's length through the material of his pants. Tyki moaned, and pushed himself against Lavi's hand. Lavi gave him a bedroom smile that took his breath away. The redhead was having fun, maybe as much as Tyki himself was. Lavi rubbed him again, this time more forcefully, and Tyki was breathing heavily. Lavi unzipped his pants, and pulled out his cock. He stroked him, over and over, and Tyki's head was swimming with pleasure. When he couldn't resist any longer, he thrust into Lavi's hand. Then he was grabbing at Lavi's pants, needing to feel him in his hand. He stroked him, in time to Lavi's strokes on him.

Tyki wanted to do this forever. After a while, Lavi moved the Noah's hand away. Tyki was about to protest, when Lavi bend down and Tyki felt wet heat around his arousal. Lavi had him in his mouth, and it felt incredible. "You're amazing, Lavi," he found himself saying. Lavi bobbed his head, and moved his tongue against Tyki's length. Then his hands were moving too. All the while, Tyki just felt. He couldn't think. Didn't want or need to.

When Tyki thought that he might come, Lavi sat up holding jaw, and laughingly said, "I need a break." Tyki took the opportunity to sit up himself, and push Lavi back on the couch so that now Tyki was on top of Lavi. "It's my turn," Tyki said, and then set about thoroughly pleasing Lavi as he had been.

Then, after retrieving the lube in his pocket, mouth still on Lavi's arousal, Tyki used his fingers inside of Lavi. He moved his fingers in rhythm, stretching him, cautious of his likely soreness from yesterday, then quickly found Lavi's prostate. He could hear Lavi's need in his voice as he cried out in pleasure. He gave the spot attention, hitting it over and over with his fingers, until Lavi said, "I need you."

Body thrumming, Tyki said, "I need you too," and led him over to the table in the middle of the room. They shed clothes along the way, careful enough of Lavi's injuries as they went. Still standing, he kissed Lavi passionately, and when their lips parted, he said, "You're going to like this," and bent him over the table. He used more force than he meant to in his excitement, his hand still pushing down of Lavi's upper back. But Lavi moaned, the side of his head against the table. He must have liked it then.

Encouraged, he positioned Lavi's hips, nudged his leg with his own to make him spread them wider, and positioned his lubricated cock at his entrance, pushing ever so slightly, and stopping. Lavi gasped. Tyki experimentally put a forearm on Lavi's back, and put his weight behind it, pushing Lavi into the table.

"Now," Lavi said, clearly turned on beyond reason, trying to push back against Tyki's cock and failing from being pinned down. "Oh, God," he said, need only growing, "Now."

Not any more willing than Lavi to delay any further, he pushed into him. Tyki groaned at the tightness, and Lavi gasped. He moved the hand on Lavi's hip to his straining erection, and pumped him with a firm grip as he eased in and out of him. He went deeper and deeper. Soon, Lavi was moaning, and crying out and trying to muffle it with is arm. Tyki threw him his shirt which he'd quickly found on the floor, and Lavi balled it up and bit it. Through his own pleasure, Tyki appreciated Lavi's abandon. Eyes screwed tight, inner corner of his eyebrow furrowed upward, hands clinging tight now to the far edge of the table. And those muffled sounds coming out of his mouth.

Tyki increased his pace, driving them both further over the edge. He plunged deeper. The whole world was this moment. The sturdy table creaked against the repeated strain. Lavi came with a final muffled cry. Cum coated Tyki's fingers. He kept moving and when he thought he might die, Tyki came hard. He leaned forward and buried himself in Lavi, letting it wash over him.

When he could move, still savoring the ecstasy, Tyki said, close to Lavi's ear, "You're amazing, Lavi."

"Me?" Lavi asked, laughing breathlessly. "It's you that..."

"Yes, you," Tyki said, amused. "I might know a great deal about how to have a good time, but it doesn't amount to much without a great partner. In fact, whenever the mood strikes you, let me know. It's an open invitation." With that, Tyki pulled out of Lavi.

Tyki examined his cum-streaked hand and, following his impulse, licked his hand from wrist to index finger, closing his eyes as he savored the taste. When he opened his eyes, Lavi was looking at him with wide eyes, and said, "Oh, God," as he came a little more, cum dribbling down his cock. Tyki smiled at him devilishly.

As they were getting dressed, Lavi said offhandedly, "I'll be taking you up on your offer. To be honest, I was kind of worried. I would have thought you would get all kinky and stuff."

Tyki let out a full throated laugh. "I hate to break it to you, Lavi, but you like it a little rough. I wouldn't be surprised if you liked some of the kinky ideas I have for you." Lavi turned that beautiful shade of red, and Tyki continued, "But don't worry, honestly, I won't do anything you don't want me to do."

The doorknob jiggled nosily. Then there was a knock on the door. "Lavi?" Leenlalee said through the door.

Lavi looked panicked for a moment, then he composed himself enough you say, "Just a minute." He picked up his shirt and looked to Tyki, about to suggest he leave, when he saw he was already halfway through a wall, facing Lavi.

Tyki knew a broom closest was on the other side of this wall. A pretty safe exit route. He waved casually to Lavi, shirt still open but otherwise dressed, and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks later:

Lavi and Leenalee sat on the rocks side-by-side, waiting for General Tiedoll to arrive. He had requested to meet with Lavi specifically, which makes the redhead nervous about what it could be about. Was it Bookman?

Having talked themselves out a little while ago, the two sat in comfortable silence, watching waves crash against the rocky Irish shore. Wanting to think of better things, he thought of Tyki Mykk.

He and Tyki have been discreetly seeing each other over the last few weeks. After Lavi freaked out about nearly being caught in the library, they mostly kept to the bedroom. Mostly. He thought about their first encounter. He hadn't needed much convincing. Lavi had been in a funk. Worried for months about Bookman, feeling the weight of their years on the Ark, sleeping terribly. In the beginning, the four exorcists all had so much energy. They wanted to make everything right. But it's been taking longer and been more draining then they could have imagined. They leaned on each other for support but Lavi started to feel like he was being left behind.

He used to spend time with some of the girls they would meet along the way on their missions. But he hadn't had the energy for that lately either. Most had been sweet, some endearingly pushy, but their lives were so different than his own that he felt like he had to pretend to be 'normal' in order to relate.

Then Tyki was there, wanting him. And it shook him awake. Made him think about a man in a way he never had before. The thought never occurred to him, even when Allen and Kanda got together, that that was something for him.

The fact that they had been enemies until that point was something that he tried not to overthink. Maybe what they were doing was dangerous, but he wanted it anyway. It helped him keep going.

Now he was thinking about two days before. The way his back was flat against his mattress and he had wrapped his legs around the Noah as he drove into him. He had still been worried about today's meeting as he fell asleep, but he sleep the whole night anyway. Feeling his cheeks flush slightly, he decided he shouldn't think about that right now, or else Leena might see some of it on his face.

Just then, the General approached.

* * *

"Lavi, I'm afraid I asked you here to inform you of terrible news," said General Tiedoll gravely.

Lavi got a sinking feeling in his stomach. Is it about the old man? Eventually he said, "Please, tell me."

Leenalee, already standing next to Lavi, stepped closer to him in support.

"Bookman was killed in the custody of the Noah," started Tiedoll.

Leenalee gasped.

"The Noah left his body outside of Headquarters for us to find. He had signs of long-endured torture. No doubt they were trying to extracting information from him. I'm sorry, Lavi."

Leenalee grasped Lavi's hand with both of hers.

A kernel of grief took hold in Lavi, unable to absorb the news all at once.

"The Bookman clan, already aware of this, has asked after you. I told them you were on a long-standing mission. They request that you contact them as soon as you are able, to arrange to come to the clan headquarters and take your oath, before taking over his duties."

"Thank you, General," said Lavi, tears falling down his face. Then, as if to himself, "I can't go yet though."

"Often in an exorcists work, the mantle of responsibility falls on us too soon. It seems the same for the Bookmen who record us. But it is time to stand up, Bookman, and take your place," Tiedoll said firmly, yet kindly. Then, "There was a letter in his things at the Order, addressed to you." Tiedoll handed it to him. "And, I'll make sure you get all of the books that he kept there soon."

* * *

Lavi waited until he was in his home in the Ark before reading Bookman's letter. He broke the seal and read,

"You disobey the Clan's teachings, because it's your heart that took you to the Ark. However, you are where you need to be. You have always been driven to action by your emotions, but I kept you on because that's also what helps you to endure. Clear your mind and take the Oath."

Lavi thought he must have written this in the event of his death. And he hit the nail on the head, didn't he? Lavi hasn't been following the Clan's teachings. He's lucky Bookman hadn't kick him out. Maybe he had wanted to, but since everything was already in motion, having Lavi was better than nothing. But no, he also said that Lavi's emotions are a strength. He hoped that was true.

But Lavi knew that he would use the information he gains to help his friends. How could he possibly take the oath to stay unattached? Up until now, he has simply disobeyed the teachings. If he takes the oath and then turns around to give everyone on the Ark an advantage, it would be outright betrayal of the Clan.

He needs to talk to his friends.

* * *

Allen, Leenalee, and Kanda were sitting in the lounge. When Lavi came in, they each gave him looks of variable degrees of concern. They said nothing as Lavi sat down, waiting for him to speak first. After gathering his thoughts, he said, "I wasn't sure until I read his letter, but he believed I should take the oath." He then explained his conflicted thoughts about this.

When he was done, Allen said, "If the information can help us, Lavi, that would be great. But we don't expect you to make a special exception for us. It will be your call."

"I know for a fact that the records in the Clan headquarters are exactly what we've been wanting to know. But, I need some time to think about this. Plus there's the books from the Order that will be coming here. I can at least read them."

"That's fine, Lavi," said Leenalee. "Honestly. But also, how are you feeling? Bookman was…very important to you."

"They hurt him, tortured him until he died," he said quietly. "There's no easy way to take that. Tyki told me that Sheryl and the other Noah wanted to know what happened before. That Road, Wisely, and the Earl wouldn't tell them. He died protecting what he knew. He died for what I could soon learn. But right now we're in the dark…" Lavi started crying.

Leenalee got up and sat next to him. She hugged him as he cried into her shoulder, tears streaming down her face too.

Then Allen was crying, his hand supporting his forehead. Then he turned into Kanda's chest, and Kanda hugged him with a deep frown on his face.

* * *

Hours later, eyes now dry, the four were still in the lounge. Lavi had shared some stories about Bookman, and the others had some stories as well.

Tyki walked in then, heading right the liquor. "Having a party without me?" he asked, cigarette between his teeth. He poured a glass of bourbon.

Tyki had been out until now, Lavi remembered, checking out a small town for akuma or Noah where a supporter of General Cross' might be.

Lavi began explaining what had happened, then feeling very tired he stopped. Allen picked up the explanation a moment later, going into the details of what the four had discussed.

Tyki set his full glass down, and picked up an empty one. He filled that one too, paused, and made it a double. He walked over and handed the fuller glass to Lavi and said, "Here." Then he sat down heavily in the open chair next to the redhead.

"You're such a bad influence," Allen groused to Tyki.

"I know," Tyki said proudly. "You could all use some more bad influences. Maybe then you wouldn't be so uptight."

"I had my fill of dealing with bad behavior with Cross, thanks," said Allen rolling his eyes.

Everyone laughed.

"Anyway, better uptight than someone like you," Allen continued jovially.

"And what exactly is someone like me?" Tyki asked, casually daring him to say what he meant.

Lavi took a sip of his bourbon. Strong.

After thinking for too long, Allen came up with "Degenerate".

"That was weak. I've been called much worse," Tyki countered with amusement.

"Just because you've been called worse, doesn't make it less of an insult," Allen said.

"If you're trying to be polite, don't be," Tyki goaded.

"Self-obsessed, chain-smoking, lush," Allen spit out.

"Don't forget 'cum-guzzling sex addict'" Tyki offered shamelessly.

While everyone else was looking scandalized, Lavi spit out his drink, and laughed hysterically. Tyki smiled at the reaction he got from the redhead, and the rest laughed too now in contagious amusement. "You're so nasty," the redhead said. He wondered if maybe Tyki had been trying to make him feel better in his way. He took another sip of his drink.

Once everyone else headed to bed, Tyki got out his pack of cigarettes. After lighting one, he offered the pack to Lavi, who took one out. Then he leaned in to the flame of the offered light.

Lavi pulled on the cigarette, held it in his lungs, and started coughing.

Tyki smiled.

After a few moments of silence, Tyki started in "Here's the thing. Do you believe in the clan's teachings and are just ignoring them, or have you never really believed in them? Stand on your own and do what you want to do. You're the one that's here every day, not them. Only you know what needs doing in the end. So, don't ask them. Give the oath if they need to hear it, and take what you need to make us succeed. Because as far as I can tell, that's what you believe in."

Tyki's words sat heavily in Lavi's mind. Maybe it was just the extreme tiredness, but the sentiment rang true for Lavi.

"Allen made me see what I have to do, and I did it. And now that I'm here, I'm glad of it," finished Tyki.

"Thank you," said Lavi. "It's something to consider." His words had been unexpected to be sure, but not unwelcome.

Tyki smiled, then winked. "I know of a few ways you can thank me."

After taking a few moments to let Tyki's last words settle in, Lavi decided he didn't want to think anymore today. He would think more tomorrow. And spending tonight with Tyki seemed like a great way to not have to think.

* * *

Still alone in the lounge, the Noah lay on top of him, kissing him deeply. Tyki always kissed like it was the most amazing thing in the world. Really, it seemed like Tyki thought that everything he did with Lavi was the greatest thing in the world. And the redhead always wanted to return that enthusiasm. Of course Lavi knew how restless he was, to the point that he didn't know what to do with himself. But did he know what it did to others, to Lavi, to be his soul focus?

Lavi reminded himself to stop thinking. He liked the heavy weight of Tyki on top of him. He buried his hands in the Noah's hair, curls soft under his fingers. Felt the muscles in his chest and arms move as Tyki shifted and moved. He wanted more, but they needed to get to his house first.

Tyki complained at the walk they would have to take, the delay that walk will cause. But Lavi assured him it would be worth it, because they wouldn't have to hold back to keep quiet.

Once in Lavi's house, their clothes were off quickly, and they crashed into bed. Soon, Lavi was riding him, hands on Tyki's chest. He moved slowly, drawing agonized groans from the Noah, then quickened his pace, until Tyki called out, "Lavi".

Then Tyki was getting up, taking Lavi with him. The redhead instinctually wrapped his arms and legs around him, and he crashed into the wall near the bed. Tyki began pounding him into the wall, and all Lavi could do was hold on, and cry out his pleasure. After some time, Lavi told him to go harder. So Tyki did, until it was too much and the Noah said, "No, I'll cum if I keep going." He pivoted them around, and landed on the bed again, so that Tyki was on him, Lavi still wrapped around.

Tyki moved more slowly now, Lavi moving against him. The Noah grabbed Lavi's arms and put them over his head as they moved. Lavi groaned, and Tyki grinned. Then Tyki stretched his arms higher, and Lavi called out, "Tyki". Tyki's grin widened.

Then Tyki had his arms pinned with one hand, and was stroking him with his other hand, all while pounding him into the mattress. Lavi yelled loudly over and over as his climax built and he came. Tyki followed gleefully soon after. When they untangled, Tyki dipped his head, and licked a line up Lavi's stomach, then his chest, through Lavi's cum.

Lavi looked at him in amazement all the while. And when he was done, Tyki closed his eyes. Lavi came some more with a gasp, in a small trickle. Tyki looked at him, and then he leaned forward and attacked his mouth with his own. Lavi could taste himself of Tyki's tongue. He didn't particularly mind.

Just then, light filled the room, and Allen came falling from a gate in Lavi's ceiling. He was half asleep but alert, wearing pajama pants. Allen faced the living room first and began scanning around, yelling out in concern, "Is everything alright, Lav…" He trailed off, when he took in the scene in the bed. From his vantage point, what Allen could see mostly was Tyki's ass. He could also see Lavi's mortified expression, and Tyki's amused one. Allen's expression was mainly one of confusion.

Allen and Lavi were both frozen in place, and Tyki straightened up and put his hand to his forehead, laughing. Lavi unstuck himself first. He picked up the pillow near his head, sat up, and threw it has hard as he could at Allen's head. "Leave, Allen!" he yelled.

"I heard yelling," Allen said, batting the pillow aside, struggling to process what was going on.

"At least turn around if you're not gunna leave, idiot!" Lavi said.

Allen turned around. "So you're ok?" Allen asked. "You didn't answer me when I asked through the wireless."

"Yeees," Lavi said in an exaggerated manner.

"Aren't you going to ask if I'm ok?" Tyki cut in. "I mean, you've been staring at my ass this whole time. I could be traumatized," he said deadpan.

"You're not helping," Lavi said with mild exasperation.

Allen finally had the decency to turn bright red. "S-sorry" he stammered, and walked out the door. The gate in the ceiling disappeared.

"He's fine," he heard Allen yell to someone else, embarrassment clear in his voice.

Nightmare over, Lavi flopped his head back down on the bed. "I want to shrink into a teeny tiny ball and die," he stated.

"Come on, there are worse things," Tyki said. He started laughing again. When he was all laughed out, he laid down next to Lavi. He looked at his still mortified face for a moment. Then he moved closer to the redhead with heavy movements, threw a careless arm around him and said, "Think about it tomorrow."

He was right, Lavi knew. He was emotionally exhausted from grief, and now he had to worry about what Allen – and likely the others - thought about what Lavi and Tyki have been up to – whatever that is. But right now, Lavi had absolutely nothing left. So he turned toward the warmth next to him and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a few days later, and Allen hadn't confronted Lavi. The redhead avoided his friends the most part, except for mission discussions and meals. He wasn't angry, just exhausted. He figured they all sensed his need for space and left him alone. He was put onto the kinds of missions the finders usually handle, and he didn't complain. He sat alone now in the 'beach room', a little get-away Allen had made for all of them some time ago, when Allen and Leena sat down on either side of him.

'Here we go,' thought Lavi. But they didn't start in right away. They sat there watching the waves for a while.

Then, "How are you feeling?," asked Leenalee.

"Tired," Lavi said heavily.

"Is there anything we can do for you?," she asked in concern.

'I just need time, I think," Lavi said. Then, feeling the dam within him cracking, "It's not just about Bookman, though that's definitely hard to deal with. It's all of it. The way we left the Order and Bookman, the way I've chosen this over my clan, the intensity of the war…"

"If it's too much, you don't have to stay," said Leenalee. "And I mean that in the best way possible. For your sake."

"I couldn't possible do that," Lavi said. "I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I did." He paused, then said, "I've decided to take the Bookman Oath. I'll learn everything I can that could help us. But it's difficult. I'll need time to prepare, because I'll be lying through my teeth when I say the words, and they'll realize that if I'm not careful. So, I just need some time."

"Is that why you're with him?" Allen asked. "Because it's all been so difficult?"

"Partly, yes. He makes it…easier."

"When did you first…" Allen started.

"Eh,…" Lavi started, getting a little embarrassed, "back when Joyd was trying to drive him off the Ark," he said, instead of what he was thinking - 'when he was oozing sex like it was a force of nature'.

Allen's eyes popped, "What! So almost the entire time he's been on the Ark. And that bastard was all like 'Don't worry, I took care of it'," Allen added in an imitation of Tyki. Getting irritated now, Allen said, "I didn't even know you like guys. Might I remind you, you laughed you're ass off when Kanda and I told you that we were together."

"I'm not laughing now," Lavi said, "about any of it. And I wasn't laughing so much because you were guys, but because it was both of YOU, and you know it." He remembered how strange it had seemed that the two of them even became friends at the time. Then they started acting weird around each other, and they teamed up so well together. And when he found out why, it just made so much sense that he laughed. A lot. Then, after a moment Lavi said, "I was surprised by it. I've liked plenty of girls,…but only one guy…"

"You know he doesn't really care about anyone. He can't," Allen stated.

"I know, Allen. That's part of why, too."

Allen looked at him. "And he's dangerous," Allen added.

"So are you," Lavi said. "This whole damn situation is dangerous."

"This is different," Allen pressed. "Yes, either of us could turn into someone else entirely at any time, but we can't fully trust him even when he is in control."

"We don't have to," said Lavi. "But what we can trust is that he'll do what's in his own best interest. That's working with us, and it's unlikely to change. But yes, if there was an advantage to it, he would turn on us."

"Lavi," Leena said with concern over the calculation in his words.

"You're rationalizing, Lavi," said Allen. "You're making a mistake." He got up.

"You're wrong," Lavi replied as Allen left.

Leena scooted closer to Lavi, and leaned against him. "Do what you think is best," she said. "Allen's just worried about you."

"Yea," Lavi said, leaning into her, and putting his arm around her.

Then, after a while, "You deserve to be loved, Lavi".

Lavi's heart constricted. "So do you," he said. Things would have been easier if he and Leena liked each other. They talked about it once. But it wouldn't have worked. They're too similar. She's an amazing friend though.

* * *

Lavi and Tyki sat cross-legged in their underwear on the Noah's bed.

"So we just loop it around the slat in the bedframe," Tyki began while demonstrating with the length of material, "and tie it like so," which he did around Lavi's wrist with great concentration, "and it's set," he said as he pulled on the material. "Then pull on the end here," he continued in a conversational voice as if he were demonstrating how to use something as common as a new toaster, "and the knot comes out" he finished with a grin.

The redhead pulled on the end, and the tie did indeed unravel.

"Say no if you want," the Noah said, "but I think we should give it a try. You'll be restrained, but you can always get yourself out of it."

If Lavi was to be honest with himself, the idea excited him beyond belief. He noticed Tyki was being careful to appear as benign as possible as he was explaining it. But Lavi felt the fierce sexual tension between them under the surface. This was going to be…intense. He realized then that he already decided.

He handed the material back to Tyki wordlessly. Understanding the gesture and the look in his eye, Tyki gave him that wolfish grin. A deep thrill ran though Lavi at that grin, and at the promise it represented.

Tyki leaned forward, pushing Lavi down onto the mattress, and lay on top of him. Tyki kissed him thoroughly, gliding his fingers into his hair, and gripping his head, avoiding the strings to his eyepatch as always. Lavi's hands roamed freely, then wrapped around Tyki's neck to pull him more forcefully onto him.

"Make use of your hands now, they won't be free for long," Tyki said smiling.

In answer, Lavi a put a hand between them, and palmed Tyki's hard cock through his underwear. Tyki groaned, and thrust into his hand. Lavi moved his hand up and over the band, and thrust his hand inside. Then he was gripping Tyki's naked arousal, and pumping gently. Tyki thrust into his hand again and again.

Then the Noah was pulling the redhead's arms away and over his head, pinning him with his hands. "You're too good at that," he said. He kissed him again, still pinning him in place, grinding against him.

Lavi felt the soft material wrap around one wrist. Tyki broke their kiss to focus on tying it properly. Lavi's heart thundered, and he watched him work. He looped it around the bed slat and brought back the other end. He tied the end to his other wrist with concentration. Then Tyki was looking at him with that burning intensity.

Lavi was sure he was blushing, though he tried to push it down.

"You're really going to like this," Tyki said. He stripped off their underwear, then grabbed Lavi by the hips, and pulled him down the bed until he was taught. Lavi breathed faster as Tyki settled over him again and attacked his mouth in a deep kiss. Lavi groaned loudly, and Tyki smiled. "See?" he said.

Lavi ground up against him in response, unable to speak.

After some time, Tyki raised himself up, and Lavi looked at him questioningly. "I have an idea," Tyki said, and grabbed Lavi's bandana laying on the nightstand. Without preamble, he took it back to Lavi with him and shoved it down over Lavi's head until it was over his eye.

"I can't see," Lavi said.

"That's the idea," Tyki said sensually.

"Why?"

"So that, when I do something like this," Tyki started, dipping down and sucking gently on Lavi's nipple, earning a surprised gasping-moan, "you don't see it coming. "You in?" he asked.

"Yea," he said, anticipation getting unbearable. "I'm in."

The Noah's mouth was everywhere on him, then his hands joined in. After a while, he stopped feeling the dip in the mattress that came with his movements. The only hint he had to go on for what he was thinking of doing next. "You're letting the mattress pass through you," he stated.

"Are you complaining?" Tyki asked, amused.

Lavi felt Tyki's mouth surround his arousal, and Lavi's only answer was a deep moan. Lavi spread his legs, and said "More. I can't take much more of this."

Tyki laughed, and kissed him thoroughly. A moment later, the redhead felt Tyki's hands push his leg up and aside, and spread him, and his tongue skillfully lapped at his entrance. "Tyki!", he yelled breathily in surprise. His tongue continued its assault, pushing against his entrance now. Lavi moaned his approval. Eventually, he put his leg down, and Lavi felt Tyki's slick finger nudge inside his entrance. Tyki engaged in an assault of his senses with his mouth and hands, preparing him all the while.

Lavi started babbling, not knowing what to do with himself, "Oh God, Oh God, I can't take it. I want you now. Need it. Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me…"

Tyki threw Lavi's legs over his shoulders, and plunged into him to the hilt. They both groaned wildly. "Lavi, your filthy mouth is driving me insane," Tyki said, and started slamming into him with abandon.

"I," Lavi tried but now couldn't speak.

After a while, Tyki pulled him further from the headboard, making his arms and torso stretch even more. Lavi found his voice again "Pull me. Screw me. Harder. Harder. Stroke me. Fuck. Fuck…" Tyki took up his demand, and stroked him in time with his thrusts. Lavi came hard. So hard. Until he felt completely drained. Then Tyki was cuming thrusting deep inside him, pushing ever deeper into him, until he was spent. Chests heaving, they stayed that way, catching their breath. Eventually, Tyki pulled out of him, and flopped down bonelessly next to him. Lavi freed himself and laid back down.

"You're incredible, Lavi," Tyki said.

Lavi never quite believed him when he said stuff like that, but he didn't contradict him. "I've never cum like that," Lavi said.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Tyki said with a smile.

"Was this always your sort of thing, or are you branching out for my sake?" Lavi asked light heartedly.

"Oh, just about anything goes, under the right circumstances." Tyki offered in explanation.

"What if I wanted to tie you up instead?" Lavi asked half-jokingly.

"If you wanted to, sure," he said. He got a faraway look on his face, then said, "Yea, that would be really hot actually".


	6. Chapter 6

Lavi walked passed the kitchen on the way to the library when he thought he might have seen something strange. He walked back to the kitchen, and observed a very human looking Tyki Mykk peeling potatoes. Curiosity peaked, and maybe a little concerned at the oddity of the situation, Lavi stepped inside. He wondered where he got the shabby clothes and glasses from.

"Hey," he said in greeting.

"Ah, hey," Tyki replied casually.

"Whatcha doin'?," Lavi asked, in false casualness.

"Peeling potatoes," Tyki said. "It's my turn in the kitchen."

Annoyed that Tyki was ignoring the obvious meaning to his question, he said "I can see that. But…" Lavi realized he didn't quite know how he wanted to ask that question.

Satisfied that he had teased Lavi enough, Tyki said, "Peeling potatoes in boring. But in my old life, I did all sorts of jobs without it bothering me. I thought that maybe I could channel some of that old feeling if I took on my human form."

"Is it working?," Lavi asked.

"A little," Tyki said.

"Does it make you feel…uncomfortable?" Lavi asked.

"If you're gunna stay, start peeling," Tyki told him.

Lavi started peeling, and waited.

Eventually, Tyki said, "Yea, it's uncomfortable. But since we talked about it, it got me thinking that maybe that means I should be taking on my human for more often, not less. If I want to keep myself from slipping away."

"That's a good point," Lavi said. "I hope it helps you."

"Thanks."

Minutes passed, then Tyki said, "I'm trying to care about them. My friends. I wasn't trying before, just checking whether I did. Now I actually tried, and I couldn't. There's nothing there."

"You only just started," Lavi said. "Maybe that can change."

* * *

Tyki spent the rest of the day like that. When everyone sat down to dinner - a stew of potatoes, carrots and beef - he acted an awful lot like Lavi remembered him being when they met on that train. Boisterous, good-natured, savvy, and a bit of a goof. The redhead wondered if he was pretending. The exorcists slowly warmed up to him over the course of the meal, Lavi included. They wound up all agreeing to a poker rematch after dinner.

Now in the lounge, everyone surrounded the coffee table ready to play. Allen offered to deal.

"Hey, hey, hey," Tyki said, pointing his cigarette at him, "you have to play with your sleeves up." Then after a second he added, "and your pants rolled up…and your shoes and socks off."

Allen bristled, "What are you talking about? I'm not doing that."

"Allen," Leena, chided. "We've all seen you cheat at gambling at every conceivable opportunity. Let's make this a friendly game."

"I really don't think he can do that," Kanda said. "There's no erasing the kind of childhood trauma that got him to this point. You're going to have to accept him as he is."

"This is gunna be rough," Lavi said. "At least roll up your sleeves, Allen. We'll all do it."

"No way," Allen said.

"I'm getting a drink," Tyki said, get up. "Deal if you want," he said to Allen. He came back with some cheap beer.

Over the course of the night, they all lost about a weeks-worth of expense funds to Allen. But they managed to make a joke of it, and finished the night laughing.

* * *

They were all walking together to get home, when Tyki pulled Lavi aside. He smiled and asked, "Come with me?"

The two peeled off from the group, and Lavi gave a wave in goodbye to Leena, who noticed them.

Allen was busy talking to Kanda, saying in a superior voice "Don't worry, if you run out of money this week I'll buy what you need for you."

She waved back and kept going.

"Where are we going?" Lavi asked.

"You'll see," Tyki replied good-naturedly. "I'm just not ready for the night to end yet."

Before long, they were sitting on the sand in the beach room. It was night in there, too. The moon was full and high, and the air had a refreshing chill to it.

They skipped rocks on the waves for a while, cheering for the best throws. Tyki even gave Lavi some pointers on his technique. Tyki's good mood was contagious, and Lavi found himself having more fun than he had in a long time. Then they were trading funny stories about their friends, laughing often.

"Then Kanda landed ass-first into the mud!" Lavi finished, and they were laughing again, doubled over until Lavi's sides hurt.

They looked at each other then and Lavi was reminded even more starkly, by the dark mirthful eyes he found, of the confusing situation he found himself in with a Tyki-that-wasn't-Tyki. At least, not the Tyki he knew. 'Is this what he was really like?' Lavi wondered.

"You're really something, Lavi," Tyki said, turning his body to face him fully. He leaned close, and stopped. Then they both closed the distance between them in a gentle kiss. Tyki put his hand on Lavi's cheek. So tender that it hurt, Lavi thought. This wasn't what they do. Yet he didn't want to break the spell. Even if it turned out that Tyki was only mimicking his old self.

Lavi deepened the kiss slowly with his tongue while taking off his glasses, and Tyki responded. The redhead put his hand softly on the back of Tyki's neck, and stroked the hair at the base of his scalp with his thumb. Tyki hummed in approval.

Lavi laid back in the sand, and Tyki followed, settling on top of him. They kept kissing and kissing. Tyki got his hand under Lavi's shirt, and felt slowly up his torso. He sucked on his neck, his ear. Not with the usual knowing precision, but with a charming amount of fumbling.

Then their mouths were back together. Lavi pulled off Tyki's shirt. He touched his skin, which felt the same to him as it always has. It was the way Tyki held himself that was different. Casual, relaxed. A wave broke nearby, spraying them with cold mist. Yelps of surprise melted into laughs.

Half soaked now, they continued on, removing clothing when it got in the way, and making those clothes into an impromptu beach towel beneath them.

Once they were both naked, Lavi wasn't sure if they should be going on with this. Not without understanding what this even was. It felt nice, doing this. So nice. But…

"Stop thinking," Tyki urged, whispering it in his ear. He said it so convincingly, so unassuming. So he did.

Tyki moved inside him unhurriedly, and Lavi met his pace, arms around Tyki's neck. Lavi's need slowly built, and their pace quickened. He heard Tyki's ragged breaths in his ear, felt his hands roaming where they may.

Lavi squeezed his legs tightly around him, and they were going faster still. Tyki wrapped his hand around redhead's arousal, and pumped in time to their movements. Then Lavi came with a gasp. Orgasm rippling through him steadily as Tyki coaxed it out of him with rapt attention.

They stopped, Tyki looking at Lavi. Examining his face in the afterglow. When Lavi could move, he pushed himself against his cock. Tyki groaned, and smiled. Then they both took up the pace again. Tyki bit into Lavi's shoulder as he came.

They both laid on their clothes, staring at the stars overhead.

Eventually, Lavi said, "That was…really nice."

"Yea," Tyki agreed.

"Is that what you're…what you were like then?" Lavi asked hesitantly, unsure how to ask.

"Yea. I was able to pick it up again. It got a little easier over time."

"What does it feel like?"

"Like…me trying to be who I was. A lot of the time it didn't feel real. But some of the time…it did. Or maybe I just fooled myself."

Lavi turned on his side to face him, "When did it feel real?"

Tyki said nothing for a moment, then turned on his side too to face Lavi, "When we were bullshitting. Skipping rocks, telling stories. I didn't have think about it. And then…when we first kissed." Tyki looked thoughtful, but didn't elaborate.

* * *

Lavi awoke in his bed the next morning, tangled with a still human looking Tyki. His head was resting on Lavi's chest, still asleep. He idly stroked his not-grey arm, still in a pleasant waking fog.

Tyki stirred slowly, and looked up at Lavi with a yawn. He regarded Lavi sleepily and commented, "You took your eyepatch off."

"Last night," Lavi said. "Not supposed to keep it on all the time anyway." After Tyki had revealed so much of himself, it just felt right to let go of something too.

Tyki moved his arm up to touch the right side of Lavi's face. Lavi stayed frozen. Tyki rubbed his thumb along an untanned line of skin, where the string to his eyepatch usually was. Lavi closed his eye, feeling the touch. Then soft lips were on his, and he kissed back.

When Tyki pulled away, Lavi opened his eye in time to see a flash of pain in Tyki's eyes, followed by a knowing expression of dread. "My scars hurt," he said.

"What?" Lavi said.

"I pushed it too far," Tyki said to himself. Then to Lavi, "This is going to get bad." Tyki was suddenly wracked with pain, and he doubled over with a yell. His Noah form slowly took over.

"What can I do?" asked Lavi, trying to stay calm.

"I need to shift focus," Tyki said through gritted teeth. "Bury my human self deep down. Just, stay with me."

"Ok," Lavi said.

Tyki screamed in agony. Lavi's guts twisted at the sound. He put his hand out for a moment, as if to comfort him, but then thought better of it. Instead, he said, coaching him, "It's the first time this has happened on the Ark. So, remember what it felt like to be that version of yourself when you were fine. Bury the rest. Deep below the surface."

Tyki was breathing quickly through his teeth. After a while, it started to ease. Breath slower, not so deep.

"That's it," Lavi said.

"Lavi," Allen called on the wireless at his ear.

Lavi replied, "It's Tyki, his scars were hurting. I think it's getting better though."

"Want me to come?," Allen asked.

Tyki yelled out again, but not as much as the last. "No," Tyki said, and Lavi relayed to Allen.

"It sounds…really painful," Allen said.

"Yea," Lavi replied.

* * *

Half an hour later, the Tyki he knew best was sitting on the end of Lavi's bed, smoking. Lavi, eyepatch now in place, would normally have told him to take that outside, but made an exception.

Subdued, Tyki said "I held on to my human form for too long. Or rather, resisted the Noah too much. The pain used to last for hours, but I've figured it out pretty well."

Still feeling rattled, Lavi took the cigarette from Tyki's lips as he thought, and took a drag himself as he paced around the room. Tyki was momentarily surprised but said nothing.

"So," Lavi said, thinking out loud, "you could use your human form for shorter amounts of time to try and prevent the backlash from the scars, or you could push through and stay that way as much as possible knowing that you would likely get frequent backlash and see if you can make rapid progress. I think Allen has to weigh in on this too. It's his weapon that made the scars in the first place."

Tyki lit another cigarette, giving up on the one in Lavi's hand. "It's good to have a 'brain' to turn to. This shit is driving me crazy," Tyki said.

"So is it the amount of time you spent that way that's the problem, or could it also be about how human you were feeling while you did it?"

"It's both," Tyki said. "Right before they hurt, I...appreciated that you were being so casual with me that you didn't feel like you needed to wear your eyepatch just because I was there…Touched, actually."

Lavi's heart warmed, then he pushed the feeling away as too confusing.


	7. Chapter 7

They were in Tyki's house, and he handed Lavi the piece of mail he successfully collected earlier that day.

Things had gotten awkward between them in the time since he had spent the day in his human form, and then been racked by the pain of his scars the next morning. He had thrown the redhead for a loop, he knew. A lot of things weren't clear to him either. He hasn't tried it since. Maybe soon, though. However, eventually, over the course of a couple weeks, they managed to gradually fall back into normalcy.

This piece of mail may offered an interesting opportunity for the group, and he wanted to share it with Lavi first.

The redhead took the elaborate white and green invitation – embossed and layered with detailed patterns - out of its already opened envelope and read. He concluded, "You've been invited to a party".

"Through my private post office box not known to the Earl," he explained. "And by one of his supporters that I got along with quite well."

"And you want to go?" Lavi asked.

"As you know, my accounts were locked down right away by the Earl when I left. But, what if a wealthy supporter were to give me a 'loan'? The people attending this party don't understand the life-and-death nature of what the Noah family does, or what we really are. The very fact that I was sent the invitation means that he doesn't understand the situation that I'm in entirely. Though he must have heard something. They think it's all about traditional money and power. So, I believe I can convince the host of this party that I'm running out of funds in the midst of a family squabble, and will come back to the Earl as the prodigal son eventually. Of course in reality, he'll never see that money again."

"How much do you think you can ask for?" Lavi asked, intrigued.

Tyki rubbed the back of his head as he thought out loud, "If I asked for ten percent of what I should have liquid…no he wouldn't have that much on hand. Ok, he's worth about four million, so maybe I could ask for… 100 thousand pounds".

Lavi's eye was wide open, "one-hundred…thousand pounds?! We could run the Ark for the rest of our lives with that much."

"Depending on his mood of course. And he's always in a really generous mood during this particular party," Tyki said with a devious smile.

"And what exactly is 'this particular party'?" Lavi looked back down at the invitation and read aloud, 'A Symphony of the Senses'.

"Oh, just the most debauched high-brow party in all of Europe" Tyki replied. "It's a blast." He was smiling now. "And I'm taking you with me. Because without you there's no way I'd get away with not…participating in all of the festivities" he said suggestively.

"I don't think I can do something like that," said Lavi, unsure.

"I think it would be perfect," the Noah asserted. He thought not for the first time of how the redhead chronically underestimated himself. "These people respect power, right? And while an exorcist would be most unwelcome at this party, a Bookman – with all the prestige that entails - decidedly would be. Especially one that's willing to attend such a party, because he shouldn't really be doing so. Which additionally makes him a very intriguing guest that they'll want to make happy. Just exude a commanding presence and we'll get the funds all while you act as my backup and keep my virtue in tact". He finished with a wink.

Lavi still looked undecided but he asked, "How likely do you think it is that they would alert the Earl?"

"It's a small risk. I believe the sort of people that will be in attendance wouldn't want to draw attention to it by calling on someone outside of it."

Lavi nodded his head in understanding. "Exorcists hiding as backup outside the building would still be a good idea, though."

"Sure," Tyki agreed easily.

"I'll think about it," Lavi said.

"Excellent," Tyki said, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"In the meantime," Lavi said, putting his hand at the nape of Tyki's neck, "I'll show you a commanding presence."

The Noah laughed in excitement as Lavi kissed him.

* * *

On 21 June, 8 o'clock in the evening, Tyki Mykk, with Lavi at his side, walked into the reception hall of their host, Sir Boddington's, mansion. Though Tyki just called him John.

Tyki was dressed formally though with no hat or tie, and with a shirt button undone to suit the occasion. He gave his skin an olive tone. Lavi was handsome in the simple yet elegant style of a Bookman not unlike the exorcist uniform, though with finer material than he had ever seen him in before. Down to his eyepatch, now a rich leather. Tyki had lightly groomed the redhead's hair in a once-over and to get it out of his face a bit, but nothing else. Anything more wouldn't suit him.

A beautiful waitress handed them each a glass of champagne, and they ventured further into the building. They could hear loud music coming from the next room. Perhaps Moroccan. They each took a sip. It was as divine as expected.

The Noah had been relieved when Lavi had finally agreed to come with him. It seemed the more they talked about what their plan would be, and the more Tyki shared with him what he understood of the Earl's manipulations of the world's elite, the more interested he was in getting involved. Though Tyki was able to give him a vague idea of what to expect when they arrived ahead of time, the particulars were quite different every year. It kept things interesting.

When they entered the next room, a diverse group of women in long soft skirts were dancing energetically to the music, as others looked on – both men and women - in appreciation with their drinks in hand as they chatted away excitedly. The male dancers were standing off to the sides, waiting for their turn. All who entertained here were paid handsomely. It was something the poor man in him couldn't help but inquire about when he first started attending this party. Some of the women wore no top, earning extra attention from the guests.

Lavi looked on, transfixed by the display.

Tyki felt a sense of amused irony at the situation. He thought Lavi would be keeping him on point today, yet it was the redhead that got distracted first. Well, making a show of enjoying themselves was a part of the game too. After some time the Noah whispered in his ear, "Shall we try to find our host?"

Spell broken and hiding his embarrassment, the Bookman nodded.

They entered a hallway and a handsome waiter passed them by, without a shirt, serving tray in hand. Tyki looked him up down appreciatively and turned his head when he passed.

Lavi hit him in the elbow with his own, as if to say 'I get your point'.

Tyki laughed, knowing the Bookman wouldn't say anything else about it while in his current persona.

They continued outside to the back garden, where lamps were being lit in the twilight. The fresh air a welcome contrast to the heat within the mansion. The garden was elaborate and beautiful. It had a more naturalistic feel to it compared to the manicured hedges and rows of other households. A small lake was to the left of them, where some enthusiastic guests were splashing around and laughing hysterically. They walked around the garden, hoping to find John, but he wasn't there. When they came back around to the patio, interested guests started talking with them.

The last was a married couple that Tyki had tangled with before, and were disappointed that he found himself someone who didn't want to share. Moving the conversation along to something useful, Tyki asked after their host. He had last been seen in the lounge it turned out. Great, now they had somewhere specific to go. He turned to Lavi and suggest that they make their way there He agreed while popping a bit sized dessert into his mouth that he had taken from a passing waitress.

"You're in for a fun night," the woman said to Tyki and Lavi, "You found John's 'special treat'," she added, talking to Lavi specifically now.

Tyki knew instantly what she must mean, though Lavi looked at her questioningly.

"What's in it?" the Noah asked as if he were intrigued.

"Something that will make him feel quite happy," she supplied conspiratorially, "that's likely to make one quite a bit randy by the end of the night."

Lavi looked shocked.

"Nothing too strong, mind you," the man added in response to the redhead's reaction, "we're not in a bar room basement after all." Then, "We picked some up for ourselves but we want to wait until it gets a little later in the night before taking it."

He brushed off the casual elitism. "Of course," Tyki replied easily. "I'll just get one of my own then." He waved down a waiter walking with a tray of the same dessert, took one and pocketed it."

By then, the redhead had started to look just a little less in shock.

"This will be fun," Tyki said to Lavi, putting an arm around his shoulder and bidding farewell to the couple. He guiding him to an empty spot off the patio where they wouldn't be overheard. He turned to face the redhead, looking him in the eye, hands on his shoulders. "It will be fine."

"How will it be fine?" Lavi asked, voice edged with panic.

"You're just going to get exceptionally happy for a while, and probably a bit 'handsy'. And if it does make you 'randy' I can take care of that for you later," he said with a smirk. Tyki thought about it and added, "This could actually be even better," and smiled. "John will be at ease since we're enjoying ourselves. It will only improve his mood. And being too sober could actually be harmful. You won't be thinking normally, but you'll remember everything we're here to do just fine. I've taken this type before. We can leave if you want to, but this is our best chance."

Lavi took some time to think it over, then said, "Ok, I'm in."

Smiling in answer, Tyki turned on the wireless at his ear and said, "Lavi accidentally took something, but we're going to keep going."

Lavi turned his on as well.

The two continued to look at each other as if they were engaging in normal conversation.

After a moment they heard Kanda's low voice at their ears, "No, get him out of there."

"It's mild. We just found out where our host is. Give us 90 minutes. If we're not out by then, then you can send it Leenalee to get us. We shouldn't need it, though it's shame if she doesn't get to show off in that gorgeous gown she's wearing."

"I'm ok," Lavi said to the group.

After a long pause Kanda said, "You have 90 minutes."

The two switched off the wireless.

After a pause Tyki said, deciding, "I'll take mine too," taking it from his pocket and popping into his mouth. "It would look strange if I didn't," he replied to Lavi's scandalized look.


	8. Chapter 8

Ten minutes later with revised plan in place, Lavi was feeling relaxed - even a little happy - as they started making their way toward the lounge. He found himself appreciating the life and energy of the people milling about around them as they walked. The halls and rooms were filled with people smiling, laughing, dancing, kissing, and other things that made him think that they should really be finding a private room. He took Tyki's arm some time along the way, stroking his thumb against his arm and liking the feel.

They entered the lounge full of colorful plush chairs and pillows. A friend of Tyki's waved them down to try the hookah her group sat around, promising the best tobacco he ever smoked. Unable to resist, Tyki sat down with them, and Lavi sat next to him. When Tyki exhaled, it looked like he was in heaven. After offering his agreement, he did it again. Lavi tried it once too. Though it was nice, he didn't get what all the fuss was about. Then they moved on again, with apologies.

"That's him," Tyki said, indicating with a nod of his head toward a good looking man in his early fourties. John was talking candidly with a man sitting cozily next to him, John's hand on his knee. The Noah told him in advance that the two of them had been to bed together more than once. Lavi would keep than in mind…

Lavi was stroking at Tyki's arm again, but as they approached, he dropped his hands to his sides. John looked their way and smiled wide at Tyki. They exchanged a warm hug.

"Tyki," he said in greeting, indicating that the two should sit on the small couch adjacent to his own. They did.

"It's good to see you, John. Thank you for the invitation. Your 'Symphony of the Senses' is as magnificent as ever," the Noah said pleasantly. "I would like to introduce Bookman. He and I have gotten rather fond of each other."

"A pleasure," John said, shaking his hand and smiling. He indicated the man next to him and said, "This is Lord Esteban Franco from Spain. Though of course tonight is not for titles."

After greetings and pleasantries were made, John said to Tyki, "I wasn't sure if you would come. Though I'm certainly glad you did. You had a falling out with the Earl, as I understand it."

Unhappy with the serious note the conversation was starting to take, Esteban got up to mingle, promising John that he would find him again later.

Tyki let out a breath then and said, "It's true. The main of it is, he's insisting that I marry, and I'm rather opposed to the idea as you can image."

John gave him an understanding look. "It's an unfortunate situation than some men such as us are forced to bear. I have managed my household well as a confirmed bachelor, but others must adhere to the desires of their families and make due."

Tyki nodded. "So I left. A temporary solution, but I couldn't bear living there any longer. I'm sure he's rather unhappy with me."

"Indeed," John said. "He tries to hide just how much. He's made it clear to our circles that you're to be cut out. Given the unpolitical nature of this gathering, though, I made an exception." He finished with a small smile, which Tyki answered with his own.

Lavi was listening carefully, but he also started idly rubbing his hand along the plush fabric of the arm of the couch he was sitting on.

"Found my special treats did you?" John asked him with pride.

Lavi only nodded.

"And how did you meet Bookman, then?" John asked with interest.

"He was living in our house to record us, and we hit it off rather quickly. It made the idea of settling down all the more unpleasant. When he was ready to leave, I left with him."

Lavi saw how John was enjoying the scandal of it. Leaning into his impulses, Lavi changed focus to Tyki's hand lying next to him on the couch, lightly touching his skin with his fingers. Tyki closed his eyes.

John seemed content to watch them for a few moments then asked, "How are you living? Were you able to take anything with you when you left?"

Tyki opened his eyes, taking a moment to focus his attention again before replying, "Rather conservatively. I took what I could put into my pockets and that was it. He froze my assets immediately. We're running out at this point I'm afraid. It won't be long before I have to come back."

"Oh dear."

"If only we had just a little more time. Six…eight months? It would make it all easier to bear."

Lavi felt compelled to run his fingers through Tyki's hair, near the back of his neck, so he did. So soft. Tyki let out a contented breath and looked down at the floor.

John shifted in his seat. "How much would it take to carry you through that long? Perhaps I can lend you some funds until you're back on your feet," he offered.

Tyki looked at him then, eyes full of appreciation.

Lavi stilled and looked on at John as if taken aback by his generosity.

Tyki made a show of foggily thinking through the numbers. "Maybe…one-hundred thousand?" he asked as if unsure.

"So much?" John asked not unpleasantly.

"It's just, to buy an apartment makes the most sense. Renting has been making me feel as though I'm throwing money away. It's what I would have done right away if I could. Though of course, beggars can't be choosers. I would greatly appreciate any loan you can make to me whatsoever."

"True. Alright, consider it done."

Tyki beamed, "Thank you, John."

"Yes, thank you," Lavi added. "I know I'm not being a very good Bookman in being with him this way. There are very few who would sympathize."

John smiled at him.

Serious conversation finished, they settled more casually into their seats. John took a fresh wine glass that was offered to him, and his empty one was taken away.

A second hand joined Lavi's first as he resume running his hands through Tyki's hair. Tyki groaned a little this time and faced him more directly, then kissed Lavi's neck. The feeling was overwhelming, seeming to travel over his entire body, and his breath hitched as he froze his movements. Tyki kissed his neck again, and again.

In an attempt to stop the overpowering assault on his neck, he kissed Tyki on the mouth. But that, of course, was even more intense. He felt conscious thought slipping away to the point that his entire world was Tyki's mouth and tongue.

When Tyki finally pulled away, grinning widely, the world around Lavi filled in just enough for him to realize that their host was still before them, looking quite amused. And that it was almost time for them to go.

"You wouldn't happen to be open to a third, would you?" John asked.

"I'm afraid he doesn't share," Tyki said breathily, half-apologetically.

"Too bad," John said, resigned.

"Maybe once he's returned home I won't feel so possessive," Lavi said, looking John over.

"Yes, well," John struggled to say, "that would be most welcome. Let me just, cut you a check before I forget." With that he got up and left the room.

Tyki kissed him, and Lavi's world narrowed again. He put his hand on Tyki's chest, and unhappy with the material in the way, unbuttoned his coat. He felt Tyki's chest through his shirt then gravitated toward the skin he felt higher up.

Tyki opened Lavi's coat too. He pulled out the tuck of his shirt and ran his hand up to his stomach. Lavi paused his own movements, absorbed in the feeling. Eventually he started again, leaning over him and unbuttoning Tyki's shirt, feeling his skin.

Tyki broke the kiss reluctantly and pushed him back slowly until Lavi was sitting fully again. He noticed gradually that their host had returned back to his seat.

John waited patiently for Tyki's full attention before handing him a check.

* * *

They stood outside the mansion, waiting for their ride to pull around. Lavi straightened out his shirt though it remained untucked. Tyki didn't bother with any of that. It was taking too long, so Lavi started threading his fingers through Tyki's hair again.

Tyki hummed his pleasure and kissed him.

Lavi could hear the sound of a carriage stopping in front of them, but neither of them bothered to look.

"Your ride," Kanda said tightly from the driver's seat.

They got in the carriage, laughing elatedly at their success, and they took off.

When they had some distance between themselves and the mansion Kanda asked, "You both alright?"

The two said they were.

"So did it work?" Kanda asked next.

"We got the check," Tyki confirmed pleasantly.

It wasn't long before they were making out against the carriage bench, Tyki a pleasant weight on top of him.

"Knock it off," Kanda yelled.

"No," Lavi said, not caring.

Kanda grumbled, and said to himself "Now there's two of them." Then to Lavi, "If I had something to throw at you I would."

No one replied.

"We're here," Kanda said after some time, as the carriage came to a stop.

Kanda gracefully hopped out of the driver's seat to the ground, and the two passengers slowly left the carriage much less gracefully.

"It's done, let's go," Kanda said immediately to Allen.

"You alright?" Leena asked the pair.

"Never better," Lavi said with a grin.

Allen looked them over, a bit perplexed but satisfied.

Lavi's attention on Leenalee in her dark green dress and up-done hair, he wanted to feel the poof her hair made at the back. He walked the two steps to meet her and wrapped his arm around her head to do just that. Bonk-bonk.

Tyki laughed hysterically.

He did it one more time. Bonk-bonk.

Then Tyki had his hand, and drew it toward himself and to the back of his head. "Why don't you do that to me, handsome?"

He saw Leena's indulgent face as he turned. Lavi felt Tyki's soft curls again.

"I wanna try," Tyki said, and now had one hand running through Lavi's hair.

Lavi was absorbed with the feeling. "Why didn't you tell me it felt so good?" he accused Tyki.

"The gate's open," Allen announced. "Let's go".

They all walked through the gate. Safe. Done. Allen leaned on Kanda in relief. The group started walking home. It was late, and they could talk about everything tomorrow.

Leena was home first. Then Allen yawned loudly, and Kanda said to him, "You can go home. I'll see that they get back."

Before Allen walked off on his own, he said to Lavi and Tyki, "Thank you both, really. This was huge. It changes so much."

Lavi gave him a strong hug, and Allen laughed.

"We'll be hiring a kitchen and cleaning crew, so you know," Tyki said. "The rest of the 100K is up for grabs."

"Sure, sure," Allen agreed, still laughing.

The three continued on, and entered Lavi's house. Lavi and Tyki sat heavily at the couch in the living room, while Kanda sat in the arm chair next to it.

"How are you feeling now?" Kanda asked them.

"Happy," Lavi said simply. Tyki nodded in agreement.

After looking at them critically, he said next "You should both get some sleep."

"Sure," Tyki said easily, starting to take off his coat. Lavi did the same. "Don't worry though, John knows his sources. We'll be fine."

"I thought only Lavi took something when you called us," Kanda said.

"There was a change of plans," Tyki said casually. "It worked out better this way."

Kanda dropped it for now, but Lavi knew he would be asking more questions tomorrow.

Tyki started taking off his shirt next, still opened from earlier.

Lavi wondered why Kanda wouldn't just leave. All he wanted to do now was touch Tyki's chest. "You should go now, Kanda," he told him, still looking at Tyki.

"Give me the check first," Kanda said, annoyed. "You'll probably lose it or ruin it at this rate."

Tyki went into his coat pocket and handed it over without complaint.

Lavi started running his hand along Tyki's arm. A good compromise until Kanda left, he thought.

After a moment Kanda said loudly, eyes wide, "This check is for one-hundred and FIFTY thousand pounds."

"Is it? I didn't even look at it," Tyki answered. "Now I definitely know that we did the right thing." He laughed. "You put it over the top, Lavi," he said remembering.

"What did he do?" Kanda asked.

Tyki waved it off, and Lavi thought back. Yes, he had given the impression that he would up for a threesome with the other man. Did he feel guilty about duping John out of so much money? Not at all. That warmonger deserved no sympathy. That was why they had done it in the first place. Lavi laughed and laughed.

When Kanda finally left – letting them know that he would be checking on them later, the two did plenty of celebrating, and fell asleep fitfully after.


	9. Chapter 9

Lavi and Allen were walking back to the gate location, having picked up the personal supplies they came for. Not that they needed to do these things themselves anymore. They had a full staff. And picked up more Finders too.

Arms full and in good spirits in the summer sun, they were talking animatedly. Things were much better between the two of them. The underlying strain has eased so much, and Lavi was glad. The redhead was happier all around lately. They all were. They've been spending a lot of time talking about what to do with their funds, and the mood was hopeful. The first day after Tyki set up the accounts, everyone on the Ark had a huge celebration, and it's carried them along ever since.

They all spent the day playing beach games and splashing around in the water. When it started to get dark, they built a bonfire. They cooked up food on sticks and brought in plenty of wine.

Then the exorcists and Tyki - looking human but not acting it - sat separate from the rest for a while. They watched the others and fell into talking about what they would do after the war. This is the first time any of them let themselves really think about the war ending. It had seemed too far away.

First, they would have a huge party. Maybe the exorcists would rejoin the Order to take care of any remaining dangers. There were so many akuma in the world right now. Maybe they would do that separately from the Order, like they have been. And after that, there would be no more need for exorcists. They could do whatever they wanted. Lavi would have a significant amount of writing to do about the war. And after a looong break, Lavi could pick up a new assignment as a Bookman. The other three couldn't think of what else they would be besides exorcists, but couldn't wait for the opportunity. They had to goad Tyki into talking about himself. He had been content for once to be quiet and listen until then. But when he spoke, he said he just wanted to do nothing. That right now, he always needed to be doing something, and that it would be really nice he could just be content to do nothing.

Leenalee got up and joined the crowd around the bonfire again. Earlier on, mostly the Finders were in the center making noise, and the handful of new staff at the fringes. But they were mixing more and more as the night went on. The fact that most of the new staff were bright-eyed women, and most of the Finders were keen-eyed men likely played a large part in that.

Allen started kicking Kanda playfully with his bare foot. Kanda stayed still, hiding his amusement, arms folded through a few of them, until he grabbed his ankle at the last one and yanked him in close with a smirk. Allen laughed as he got pulled in off-balance.

"Figuring out who's gunna top tonight?" Tyki joked.

"Shut up," Allen replied, laughing. He sat up and leaned against Kanda.

Leena was talking with one of the Finders, wearing a pretty smile.

"Guess she abandoned us," said Lavi.

"I don't blame her," said Tyki. "She'll never hit it off with someone while hanging around us."

Leena and the Finder walked out of the beach room, still talking.

"Where are they off to?" asked Allen suspiciously, getting up.

Tyki told him with a tone that implied that he should know better, "Sit down. She's her own woman."

"The guy's like thirty," Allen complained, sitting down again.

"Twenty-eight I think," Lavi corrected. "They've been dancing around each other for weeks".

Then Allen let it go with a sigh and they all joined the party again. They were greeted with welcoming cheers. The partygoers didn't know the details, but they knew who to thank for the recent changes on the Ark. Tyki slipped into his human personality at some point, inspired by the mood of the party.

It happened so fast.

When they were almost at the gate, outside of town now, Allen stopped suddenly, smile fading to nothing, dropping his bag. He screamed in agony as blood sprayed from his forehead. Then he collapsed heavily onto the ground, eyes closed.

Lavi dropped his own bags and quickly knelt down next to him. "Allen!" he called. He looked around for threats but found none. He wiped away the blood with a shirt that was in his bag, and found what he thought he would but hoped he wouldn't. The stigmata etched into his skin. "Shit," he exclaimed.

He opened his eyes, and when Lavi looked back at him, we knew Allen wasn't there. His skin turned gray before the redhead. He made to stand up, and Lavi stood too, along with a step back. He's met Neah before, and they had always interacted with forced pleasantry. But the malevolence he felt rolling off of him now, along with the significance of his awakening, made Lavi's blood run cold.

"Are you the Fourteenth?" asked Lavi cautiously, knowing the answer.

"You can call me Neah, you know," he said casually.

Lavi just stared at him.

"You're the Bookman." he stated. "Lavi. I need you to get some information."

"What do you want to know?" Lavi asked. Not in agreement with the demand, but in curiosity.

"Everything you can find on the Millennium War. You've been meaning to go to your headquarters anyway. And it's for your own sakes that I want to you to know." Then, more darkly he said, "I know what you all have been up to. Trying to figure out how to get rid of me. But it's impossible, and that's over. The sooner you understand that the better."

"What do you want to achieve, Neah?" asked Lavi, throat dry. He slipped his hand into his pocket, and felt the small box inside. He pushed the button.

Neah followed the movement with his eyes. "You alerted the others. That's fine." Then, answering Lavi's question, he said "You already know. I'm going to kill the Earl and take his place."

Neah knew a lot more about them all and their intentions than any of them had realized. "To what end?"

"I may tell you in time, but not now," he answered with a shrug.

"I can't do that." Lavi said.

"No, it's not that you can't. It's that you won't. You've already betrayed the Bookmen so don't pretend to hold onto their values." Lavi choked down his denial. His explanation that a difference is values doesn't mean he has none at all. Neah sighed. "Do it, or everyone aboard the Ark will die when I crash it into the Sea. At least, whoever won't help me. The Ark will be fine. I could do it right now if I want."

Lavi pushed down his rising panic, and agreed. "Alright," he said. "I planned to take Leenalee with me."

"We'll board the Ark together. You and Leenalee can gather your things, and then you'll leave. I'll even open a gate right to their front door. I expect you back in three days, but I'll give you five before I get too impatient."

"What about Allen?"

"He won't be coming back. But you know that already."

xxx

When Lavi and Neah walked through the Ark gate, the exorcists and Tyki were waiting for them. Lavi looked pale, but alright. Neah's head was streaked with blood. Tyki remembered the pain and trauma of his own transformation for a moment.

Neah regarded them all, and spoke first. "You'll all be helping me from now on." He looked at Tyki, "Tyki Mykk, find Cross Marian for me and bring him back here."

Tyki felt the subtle compulsion move through him. A command that he could ignore if he wanted to, but that his very self wanted to obey. It was a show of power, Tyki knew, a promise of forced obedience if need be. "Where should I look," he ventured.

"He should have found me by now, but he hasn't. It makes me think that maybe he's been detained. Last I heard from him, he was in southern Germany. Start your search there. I'll give you the address." Then he switched his focus, "Leenalee, you'll be joining Lavi in his trip to the Bookman Clan headquarters today. You should both start packing."

There was defiance in Leenalee's eyes. "No," she said. "We won't help you."

"Do as I say. Will you visit their families, and give them the news yourself, I wonder? When I kill the people on the Ark, I mean. Will you tell them how you could have prevented it, if you just fulfilled your mission of providing protection for your friend?"

"I'll go," Leenalee said, tears in her eyes. She looked at Lavi then and he nodded. His expression more resolute than before.

Satisfied, Neah changed his focus again, "Kanda, go with Tyki. It could be dangerous."

Kanda was brimming with cold rage. Has been since Neah arrived, and it nearly simmered over when he talked to him directly. "I'd rather die than take orders from you," Kanda said.

"I don't doubt that," Neah said, considering.

"Where's Allen?" Kanda asked.

"Still in here," Neah said, putting two fingers to his temple, "but fading away."

"Bring him back," Kanda ground out.

"I won't," Neah replied softly. "I have some…remorse. Allen's a good person, but I need to do this."

"Why?" asked Leenalee.

Neah seemed to be debating with himself, then said "The Earl as you know him is quite insane. He's not fulfilling his purpose. If he keeps going he'll ruin everything. But I'll be just as strong as he is and I'll set things right…And, he betrayed me…." Then he turned to Lavi, "I think you'll be convinced to help me once you read the records." Then to all, "And when Cross arrives, since you have no reason to believe me, he'll tell you what happed before. He kept my secrets so that I could succeed, but the time for secrets is ending."

xxx

Having packed some books in the library, Lavi and Leena crossed Tyki and Kanda in the hallway, going in opposite directions. It looked like Kanda decided to go after all. The two pairs stopped in front of each other.

"Good luck," Tyki said.

"We'll get Allen back," Leenalee said to Kanda.

"Maybe Cross can help with that," Kanda agreed. "And you could help with that too," he said to Lavi.

Lavi nodded seriously. Then he turned and kissed Tyki, full of determination. As if the kiss were a promise of success. Then he pulled away and kept walking. Leenalee followed.

Tyki turned to look at Lavi's retreating back, pink in his cheeks. Pride on his face.

xxx

Tyki and Kanda crouched in the woods, outside of the house that was Cross' last know whereabouts.

"Can you focus Kanda, or should I do this alone?" Tyki asked, more out of curiosity than concern at going it alone.

"Shut up," Kanda said. "I can do this."

"Good. I'm going ahead," Tyki said. He stood up and walked slowly toward the side of the house. When he got to the wall, he peered his head through it cautiously. The room – the kitchen - was empty, and he stepped all the way through, inside the house. He peered his head through the next room – the living room - in the same way, and saw Wisely sitting crossed legged in front of the General, who was lying unconscious on his back on the floor. It looked like Wisely was using his power on Cross, which made him distracted from his surroundings. His 'nephew'. A role he played more for Road's amusement than anything, but that Tyki and Wisely rolled their eyes about where Sheryl was concerned. All he felt now was anger at the secrets he kept.

Tyki slowly moved himself back into the kitchen fully, and waited. He didn't hear any movements. He hadn't been seen then. He checked the other rooms, which were empty, and made his way back to Kanda, telling him what he saw. Cross' guns were in the first bedroom. Then they made their plan.

Tyki was poised underneath and behind Wisely, then slowly rose up from the ground. He reached his arms around cautiously, then quickly snapped one hand over his mouth, the other around his throat in a chokehold. Wisely woke from his trance in a panic. "Don't call out to anyone," Tyki told him, referring to his Noah abilities. "The Fourteenth is awake, did you know?" he asked. "He told me to give any Noah I meet the chance to join him. But before that, I want to know what you know about him."

Tyki felt himself nearly lose consciousness for a few seconds, then the feeling faded. Blood trickled from his nose. "You tried to kill me just now, he said, squeezing his neck harder. "But you're too tired from working on Cross. How long have you been doing that? The migraine you must have right now must be terrible. Will you tell me what you know now?"

Wisely minutely nodded yes, and Tyki let go of him. He was probably lying but he had to find out.

Wisely gulped down breath.

Just then, General Cross said, eyes still closed, "Don't bother. He doesn't know anything useful I don't already." Just because the exorcists might believe Cross' side of things doesn't mean Tyki will, but he didn't say so.

Kanda slipped in through the first bedroom door and said, "Your Innocence, General". He waited until Cross sat up, and tossed his guns to him.

"You two make an odd team-up," Cross commented.

"You don't know the half of it," said Kanda.

"Like you're one to talk, Cross," Tyki said.

Tyki noticed Wisely close his eyes in concentration, and put him in another suffocating headlock. He sighed, Wisely won't cooperate, but it's not surprising. He felt another assault on his mind which made him white out for a moment, but it bounced off. Then Wisely was trying to pull his arm away physically, growing more desperate.

He passed his arm through Wisely's neck. His head rolled off his shoulders and thudded satisfyingly onto the ground. A clean death, he bitterly hoped Kanda noticed. But it's been a while since he's been in action, and it wasn't enough. He was itching for more. Plus, there was so much Wisely had kept from them all. Road as well. He grabbed his head by the back of the head by the hair and slammed it into the nearby wall. He felt the skull crack. It's not the same since he's already dead, but he crashed his head into wall a few more times until his skull split open.

"I think you got him," Cross assured him mockingly.

Tyki didn't let his words diminish his pleasure. Or the tears running down his cheeks. He jabbed back, "You're free now. You're welcome." Then he tossed the head aside.

He heard the two exorcists shift quickly and instinctually made himself invulnerable. An explosion of ice passed harmlessly through him and blew through the wall of the house. When he turned around, he saw the two Noah of Bonds in the front doorway, looking murderous as they cried. It didn't surprise Tyki that the Noah – now with very little of their bratty host's personalities left to them – who cared only for each other and the family were enraged that he had just killed one of their own. After he had already killed the Noah of Judgement some time ago, too.

"Keep them separated," Kanda said and swung his sword at Jasdero who jumped away.

Tyki glid between the two Bonds and made for Devit. His attacks couldn't hit Tyki, and Tyki swiped his arm at him as he dodged to the side. His fingertips barely passed through his stomach, making a long shallow wound. Then he couldn't see him anymore, or Jasdero. None of them could. Kanda sent out blind attacks of blue light in every direction, never slowing down. None of them seeming to hit their targets. General Cross made a barrier and called Kanda inside of it.

"There's something you two should know about the Earl," General Cross called out.

"What?" asked Devit from somewhere near the middle of the room.

"It's a story of two brothers. You'll find it interesting, I think." And Cross told them what no one in that room had heard before, that the Earl and the Fourteenth were brothers, and not just brothers, but exactly the same. Somehow born of the Earl that was. And that it was the Earl that betrayed Neah, not the other way around. "You remember the Earl as he used be, has been for thousands of years don't you? And how does he compare to the Earl you serve now?"

The illusion faded, and Tyki saw how Cross' words affected the Bonds. Everyone else put their guard down as well.

"It's Neah that you need. Not the Earl you know now. It's the Earl that has driven a wedge in your family. Meet with Neah, and he can tell you himself."

"Whether you're telling the truth or not, it would be dangerous for us to come with you. But, we'll think about what you've said. The Earl is…not well." Then to Tyki, "We'll call on you if we want talk." Too quickly to avoid, the two Bonds then each set a jolt of lightning crackling through him. One on the right side of his abdomen, and other through his right leg.

Tyki screamed in pain and fell to the ground. The two exorcists took up defensive positions.

"That's for betraying your family," Devit said to Tyki with contempt. Then to everyone, "You can go."

Tyki heard the front door close, and he took stock of himself. They missed his vitals. It was a punishment, as they indicated. They didn't try to kill him. He regained control of his body and stood slowly.

xxx

"Where are we going," asked Cross as they walked. It was apparent now that he was feeling weak. Likely from inactivity and malnutrition. He had been hiding it well until now.

"The Ark," said Kanda. "It'll be just a little further to the gate". Then, "What did Wisely learn from you? Should we be worried?"

"Not really. He got confirmation for what he already knows and shared it with Road. But even I don't know the details of what Neah is planning now."

Tyki lit a cigarette as he walked painfully along. Cross asked for one, and Tyki pulled out the pack that Neah had bought for him before boarding the Ark. "A gift from a friend," he said.

"Thank God," Cross said, taking them. "Yours are shit."


	10. Chapter 10

When they crossed through the gate, Neah was waiting for them.

Cross Marian and Neah looked at each other for a moment, complicated emotions showing on their faces that Tyki couldn't interpret. Except for perhaps their success mixed with Cross' loss of Allen.

Eventually Neah smiled wide, running to him and giving him a hug, which Cross returned with that same mixed expression.

"You're older," Neah said, laughing wistfully.

"You're…here." Cross replied.

"I'm so sorry that it's like this. That you loved him," Neah said, pulling away. "Sorry," he said directly to Kanda now. Cross' presence had changed him. Maybe he was more comfortable now that he had an ally. Maybe he had a heart underneath.

After that, Neah and Cross talked in private for a long time. Tyki and Kanda stayed in the lounge, saying nothing. Just waiting. When it was full night, Cross greeted them. He had their full attention.

First, Cross grabbed a full liquor bottle and then came back over, taking a seat. Tyki thought that looked like a good idea and poured himself a drink of his own.

Cross took a long drink straight from the bottle and said, "It's nearly the end."

"Who'll win?" Kanda asked.

"No one will win," Cross said morosely. "But there won't be a second flood. The world will move on. And if we do this right, the cycle will be broken."

"It that what Neah wants?" Tyki asked, surprised.

"No. But when he becomes the Earl, that's what we'll have to make sure of." He drank again. "Allen can't know, because then Neah would know."

"Allen's not coming back," Kanda said low.

"I convinced Neah to back off for a few days, until the day he confronts the Earl. In exchange, we'll have to make the preparations for him. He said give it ten minutes and Allen will be returned, which is right about now," he said looking at his watch.

Kanda was already out of his seat and walking fast, but he didn't have to go far because a shaken -looking Allen was standing just inside the threshold. Kanda stopped briefly, then ran the rest of the way to crash into Allen in a bone-crushing hug. Allen returned it, face full of emotion, then put his hands on either side of Kanda's face and kissed him.

Cross looked on at the scene, then over at Tyki with a questioning look.

Tyki gave him a one armed shrug that said, 'Yup, that's how it is'.

Cross took another long drink.

The two looked at random items around the room until Allen and Kanda sat down with them.

"What happened while I was gone?" Allen asked, subdued.

The three told him all that happened, including what Cross revealed to the Noah of Bonds. Cross hadn't been surprised that Lavi and Leenalee would be joining them again in a few days. It must have come up in his discussion with Neah.

Allen pressed Cross for more information. Anything and everything that could help him. Cross pushed it off, saying it should wait until Lavi and Leenalee came back.

It was getting late, and Kanda urged them off to bed.

Cross looked far from finished for the night as he took another sip of his liquor.

Tyki got himself another drink.

"How did you get tangled up in this?" Cross asked when he sat down again.

"To put it simply, I don't want to disappear to be replaced by my Noah memory, and Allen offered to help."

"That does sound like him".

He told him how he wound up on the Ark.

"They seem to trust you."

"I haven't given them a reason not to since coming here. Plus, they like me a whole lot better since I flushed this operation with cash."

"Yea?" Cross asked, interested. "There is a fuller staff here than I would have thought. Actually, we'll have to dismiss them in a couple of days. It will be too dangerous."

Tyki immediately regretted his admission, since he just remembered he was talking to the king of debts.

"How long has Allen been with Kanda?" Cross asked.

"Something like two years," Tyki said. "I didn't know myself until I came here."

"It's good that he has someone," Cross said softly.

"Do you think it's possible?" Tyki asked. "For me to not be overtaken by my Noah?"

"The ways you've described are possible," he confirmed. "I'll let you know if I think of anything else."

"Thank you," he said. Tyki was thankful, but he also knew that no one was going to willingly voice to him a solution that gave him an excuse to screw them all over to save himself. Well, he wasn't that desperate yet as to think along those lines anyway.

Then Cross complained, "Aren't there any women on this boat? It's better to drink with a woman at my side."

Tyki laughed. "Sure there are, but everyone else is asleep."

"Oh well," Cross sighed.

"So what do you do for company then? Do the nurses ever let loose? Do you go 'ashore'? There's the lovely Miss Leenalee…I thought Allen would wind up with her, actually."

"Apparently they gave it a go at one point but it didn't work out. He must have discovered that he preferred exorcists with swords. Well anyway, I have found myself an exorcist, but it's not her. And she's with a Finder now."

"But there's only one lady exorcist on board," he countered.

"Ah, but consider the possibility that I have 'extended tastes'", he replied.

Cross looked at him as he did the easy mental math. Four exorcists on board, two paired off, one 'not it'. "Lavi," he said with some surprise.

Tyki touched his nose. Though Cross had a reputation for having frequent company, he obviously didn't think along those lines without prompting.

"More nurses for me then," Cross said.

Tyki laughed.

xxx

The next morning Kanda paid Tyki a visit. When they were seated, he said without preamble, "We have to consider the possibility that Cross could be herding us. Giving us only the information he wants to at the 'right time' so that things go the way that he wants. And that may be different from what we want."

"He's definitely being selective. But it may be to protect the information from Neah, who might hear it because Allen did."

"That's what he wants us to think. But I don't know for sure whether he wants Neah to get his way," the exorcist said.

"Which leads us back to wondering what Neah wants exactly."

"Cross is still an exorcist, and he hasn't fallen. He hasn't betrayed his Innocence or the Order's mission. But has he betrayed Allen?"

"We don't know enough to answer that," the Noah responded.

"Then, when we learn what Lavi does, keep this in mind."

Tyki nodded.

xxx

In the early evening two days later, Tyki and Cross were passing the time drinking. The night before, Cross had easily persuaded a chef and a nurse to spend time with him in the lounge, and it hadn't been long before Tyki got bored of the situation and left. As those same women weren't free until later in the evening, the two were trading stories of past exploits. He could be a fun guy to be around when he wasn't being an ass, though Tyki figured many people must have thought the same about him.

Allen and Kanda have mostly kept to themselves. It must have been difficult. As it stands, Allen's options were much more limited than his own, and not likely to end in his favor.

The door to the lounge banged open suddenly. When Tyki looked up, Lavi was standing there in his fine Bookman clothes, as serious as he had ever seen him.

Tyki stood up slowly, regarding him.

xxx

Kanda, Leenalee, and Cross were sitting in the meeting room, Lavi standing just outside of it at the door. Out of view of the others but not by much. Kanda had entered first, questioning whether Lavi thought Cross should be in there. Lavi had nodded 'yes' in answer, understanding Kanda's concern.

Kanda had asked Allen to buy something for them off the Ark that they didn't really need, and Allen had understood it for the busywork that it was but didn't say anything about it as he left. Lavi was thankful that Allen was returned to them, at least for now.

Tyki made to enter last, but Lavi stopped him with a gesture of his hand. He said low but sure, looking him in the eye, "Before you come in, I need you to tell me that you won't repeat the information you hear today to get back into the good graces of the Earl."

Tyki's eyes went wide for a moment, then said, "And if I refuse?"

"Then you can of course stay on the Ark, but you can't hear what's said today. We'll give you orders of what to do to help, but you won't know why you're doing them."

"And I wouldn't be able to make sure that what I'm doing will even help me."

"No. But we wouldn't forget why you're here."

Tyki stared at him angrily, and said, "I won't repeat anything I hear to the Earl. I would rather die free then go back."

Lavi searched his face, his eyes, and when he was done said "I believe you." He let out a long breath then, looking down in relief. He thought he heard Leena in the meeting room let out a breath too. When some of the tension had left him, he hugged Tyki around the neck.

Tyki put his arms around his waist. "Long few days?" he asked.

"Yea."

"Us too."

He kissed Tyki for a few moments.

Cross, at the head of table and near the doorway, had tilted his chair onto its back legs by then with a foot against the table for balance to get a clearer view of the two. "You lot aren't shy are you?" he commented loudly.

Neither Lavi nor Tyki paid him any mind, though he wouldn't be surprised if Kanda was giving him a cutting look. They parted and smirked at each other. Before heading inside the room.

xxx

When everyone was sitting Lavi cut right to it, unable to keep it in any longer, "Allen has the Heart". When they were all suitably surprised, he continued, "and Leenalee and I think we know what we have to do." Lavi and Leena worked it out together. He asked Cross, "General, tell me if this makes sense to you. If Allen is mortally wounded, the Heart will react as it did with him before and keep him alive. Even for other Innocence that isn't the Heart, something like that could happen. Leenalee's Innocence protected her. But the Heart can do even more than normal Innocence. Now, what if, when in this weakened state, Allen used his exorcising sword on himself. Neah would be weakened by then as well, and could be exorcised. All while saving Allen."

There was total silence when was done. Cross stood up, deep in thought as he walked around the room. Finally, he sat down again in the nearest seat to him and said, "It's possible." He put his head in his hands, elbows on his knees. "I thought he would have to die." He laughed. First it was small, then it grew and grew into an all-out cackle. When he calmed he said, "When the Heart activates to save him it should push up his own consciousness, and repel Neah's. Now, how do we define where that line is? How wounded does he have to be for it to work? How much can he take?" Not as if the answers to those questions would halt their plans, but that they simply had to get to the answer. "The moment to strike is right after Neah absorbs the Earl. He'll need a few moments to adjust."

Kanda, full of stunned relief, laced with an edge of concern said, "We can't tell Allen because Neah might learn of it. But if we don't he'll think it's the end for him. That he'll go to sleep one night, and just never come back."

Yes, it was cruel. "How about," Lavi suggested, "you tell him the night before, in a private moment when Neah isn't likely to be paying attention."

"Yes." Cross agreed. "It will also go better if he does know right before. He'll be able to fight for himself."

"Alright," Kanda said, head bowed, taking it all in.

Lavi had more news to share so went on, to Tyki now, "With the Earl and Neah gone, the Noah's powers should be severely diminished, but not gone. You should be able to strike a balance that way," he said more gently than he intended.

Tyki looked at him and nodded, relieved.

The main of it established, they began to make their plan. Do what Neah wanted of them by ensnaring the Earl, while making sure to cut him down in the way that will give Allen his best chance. There would be other Noah present on that day that Neah would either bring to his side or kill. So they would need reinforcements. All of the exorcists that were willing.

Why is Neah's purpose 'better' than the Earl's warped one? Why does he think the exorcists would agree? The answer is that the Earl would truly have all of humanity die in the flood. But Neah would save the 'worthy' among them. That's why the Ark is so large, after all. They all decided they would 'agree' after all.

As a final thought, though Lavi now knew what happened in the last generation, beyond what Cross revealed to them, he found it wasn't relevant in this discussion. It was compelling, yes, but it could remain a private matter between Cross and Allen…and Neah and the Earl. But, if Cross didn't tell Allen about it soon, he would tell him that he needs to.

xxx

Lavi sat on Tyki's couch, head resting against the back. He was so tired. "I've barely slept in three days," he admitted.

"It was a pain in the ass retrieving Cross," Tyki replied in commiseration. The Noah was half facing him on the couch, head leaning casually against his hand. "First Wisely tried to explode my brain - I paid him back for that. Then the Bonds shocked me with lighting at the same time. It hurt like hell."

The redhead didn't know that. He had known the outcomes of the fighting that day, and what was said. Then he said, sitting up, "Sorry about before. I had to ask," talking about the way he had challenged him.

"I get it," he said. "You've just changed everything with what you knew, and you had to be sure where I stood... Way back in the beginning, in China, I nearly killed Allen then. If I had done it more quickly, it would have been over then. And all Innocence would have been destroyed."

Lavi nodded.

"Knowing now what you had to say, I'm surprised you didn't ask more from me," he said.

"The rest doesn't matter," Lavi said. "What we're doing, it's your best shot right?"

"Yea," Tyki said.

"So I have no reason to not trust you in this," he said.

"What do you see when you look at me like you did?" Tyki asked suddenly.

Lavi was taken aback. He faced him fully, and said, "I see someone fighting for his life, unsure of where he stands and trying to pick his battles."

Tyki's eyes widened.

"But most of time, I see someone confidently navigating a crazy hurtful world, giving the finger to anyone that tries to bend you." He smiled.

Tyki smiled back, subdued and said, "Would you like to know what I see when I look at you?"

Lavi nodded.

"Someone who's got it all figured out - and I'm not talking about Bookman records here - and is one of the most formidable people I will ever know."

Lavi felt his heart thunder in his chest and cheeks burn slightly.

Tyki kissed him with soft lips and suddenly three days away felt like it had been way too long. Despite his tiredness, Lavi was tingling all over. The redhead deepened the kiss lazily and reveled in it.

Lavi broke the kiss to say, "I also see the sexiest man I've ever met, since we're on the subject."

Tyki growled out in reply, and latched onto his mouth again.

When they got into the bedroom, there was a knock on the front door. Tyki grumpily went to find out who it was.

"Whaat?" he heard Tyki ask in annoyance.

Lavi got more comfortable on the bed, taking off his bandana, coat, and shoes. He closed his eye for a moment of rest. Just a moment.

xxx

Lavi partially awoke to the feel of a familiar hand stroking his arm, then along his side. He didn't open his eye, but he could tell it was light out. Morning. The hand moved possessively against his stomach, and the redhead moaned lightly, waking up a little more. A firm body pressed to his back. A thumb traced along his waistband and his skin twitched as his body warmed.

Lavi turned onto his back.

Then a finger was tracing down the juncture of his leg. The redhead moved the leg aside invitingly. He felt Tyki laugh against him, just as much as he heard it. His fingers traced that juncture again. Lavi moaned, mostly awake now. He tilted his head to where he imagined Tyki's was and opened his eye.

Tyki lay on his side, looking down on him. Lavi pulled him down for a pleasantly sleepy kiss, tongues gliding. Tyki's hand was moving again, unbuttoning his pants and putting his hand inside. He stroked Lavi's arousal slowly. Then Lavi's hands were moving too, plunging into Tyki's underwear.

Soon their clothes were gone, Lavi laying over Tyki. "So how do you want to do it, Sexy?" Tyki asked.

"Let's keep it simple," Lavi stated, and rubbed their cocks together, making them both moan.

"I can do that," Tyki said smiling. After a few minutes rocking against him, Lavi reached for the lube and handed it to Tyki. He moved so that his knees were on either side of the Noah, and he prepared Lavi slowly. One finger at a time. Lavi felt himself stretch, eagerly anticipating what came next.

When he was ready, Lavi eased down on Tyki, who let out a groan. They set a casual pace. Lavi closed his eyes, enjoying the sleepy pleasantness of it. When he opened them, Lavi noticed that at some point Tyki had taken on his human form.

Lavi continued smoothly, as he moved against Tyki's arousal. He dipped his head to kiss him. He wound up melting against Tyki's body, kisses deep and slow, always rocking against him. When something he did make Tyki gasp, he would make sure to do it over and over. He sucked on Tyki's neck, his ear, that spot that made him twitch.

And when he couldn't stand it he moved faster, deeper. Tyki moved his hand between them and met the pace with his strokes, until they both came in turn.

xxx

Though the morning had had an amazing start, the rest of the day was understandably tense. They were making the preparations that Neah prescribed, as well as covertly putting their own plan into motion. They were busy all day and into the night, passing out around midnight.


	11. Chapter 11

Something was wrong. Lavi couldn't breathe. His neck. His eye flew open.

Tyki Mykk was leaning menacingly over him in bed, hands tight around his neck. Face full of hate and enjoyment. Lavi tried to pull away his hands and failed. He was just barely able to take in a small amount of air as he pushed back with the muscles in his neck. One of Tyki's hands reached for the bedside table, toward the Innocence hammer that lay there.

Innocence, Lavi realized in his panicked haze. He had to use his Innocence. He made his hammer grow and strike Tyki from the side. But it didn't connect. The Noah's shield absorbed the hit with a resounding chime. Enough noise for his friends to hear, Lavi knew. But he wasn't about to wait. Maybe the stamps, the exorcist thought.

He had two hands back on his throat, and to his horror were starting to pass through his skin toward his windpipe.

The exorcist called on fire, gritting his teeth. Tyki screamed in pain, head tilted up, and pulled away. His body was aflame, until Lavi compelled his hammer, as big as he could make it inside the bedroom, to strike with all his strength. It connected this time, and the Noah went flying, crashing through the side of the house, and landing twenty feet away outside.

Lavi took deep painful breaths, assessing the situation while watching where he landed. Tyki hadn't passed through the wall with his power. If it's Joyd, is he not thinking clearly? Is it possible that Tyki was there, driven by hate, and a part of him let himself get hurt? He looked knocked out but he could be wrong. He got out of the bed, and took a few steps before kneeling on one leg, feeling lightheaded. So he stayed that way, watching Tyki's prone form carefully and poised to defend himself again.

Suddenly, Kanda was crouched next to him, asking "Are you alright?"

Allen, Leena, and Cross went over to Tyki.

Lavi shook his head yes, and stood slowly.

By the time he did so, Kanda gathered clothes from his drawers and tossed them to him. "Get dressed and we'll go the infirmary," he said.

Lavi continued to look in Tyki's direction as he put on a shirt and pants. He grabbed his eyepatch which was hanging from a bedpost and put that on too. What had once been a source of embarrassment, what his eye looked like to others, didn't seem important anymore. And none of his friends had given him an extra glance about it.

"Was it Joyd?" Kanda asked him.

Lavi said in a rasped voice, "Must have been. I think he let me beat him in the end."

Kanda nodded and said, "Let's go."

Cross threw Tyki over his shoulder and started walking.

Lavi lost his balance a couple of times as he walked, and Kanda put Lavi's arm over his shoulder so he could support him along the way.

xxx

A nurse was checking Lavi over. Two were working on Tyki. One on the burns, which were healing quickly, and the other on his head which had stopped bleeding by now. The other exorcists stood around him in case he woke up.

Lavi's throat hurt but he was ok. His lightheadedness was gone. He looked at the unconscious Noah. Face slack as if sleeping. He couldn't stay in that room. He got up off the bed and walked out. The nurse call after him that we wasn't discharged, but he kept going. He walked, not knowing where to go, until he was just outside the building. It was there that he took a seat on the ground and looked out into the night.

Not a minute later, Kanda sat next to him, saying nothing.

The silence persisted until Lavi said, voice raw "I thought I got lucky, that something like this hasn't happened. And now we're almost at the end." He paused, and said, "It's much worse than I imagined."

"It is … awful", Kanda agreed.

Lavi knew that Kanda understood more than anyone else. Kanda and Allen loved each other, and Kanda watched on as Allen became someone else. And he knew that it would be happening again soon – for the last time, come what may.

It wasn't as serious between Tyki and him, but it still hurt. But, reflecting back now to that morning, he wondered what he felt now. He had been too busy to consider it until now, but that morning had been… different. Not as charged as in the past, but so much more satisfying. And lately, instead of feeling patched up, he was feeling a little less broken.

And then to see Tyki with hate-filled eyes on him, it hurt him much more than he had been hurt physically. And though he defended himself without regret, that hurt plunged deeper still because of it. "I didn't mean for this to happen," Lavi said. "It hurts." He put his head in his hands.

Kanda turned to him. "Yea." He looked forward again before saying, "I'll do anything to make sure Allen survives. And I'm afraid of what I'll do to make sure of it, and what I'll do if he doesn't."

Lavi knew what Kanda must mean. The emotional fracture of all that happened with Alma Karma nearly killed him. He has a much better handle on himself since then, but if he lost Allen… Lavi looked at him. "We won't let that happen," he stated.

Just then, Leena called out from a window above them, "He's awake!"

Lavi looked one more time at Kanda and walked quickly back inside, Kanda following.

xxx

When Lavi entered the infirmary again, Tyki was sitting up in the bed, head down. He had a hand to his bandaged head, and he sighed in pain.

Cross said, "Allen, to be safe, command Joyd. Tell him to stand down."

Allen nodded reluctantly, and stood in front of Tyki at the end of the bed.

Tyki looked at Allen, dropping his arm.

He said firmly and clearly, "Joyd, do not interfere with Tyki Mykk."

For a moment, nothing happened. Then Tyki's skin was changing. His stigmata disappeared. His eyes turned brown.

Everyone looked on.

"How are you feeling?" asked Allen.

"My head hurts, but I'm ok" Tyki replied.

Lavi noticed that his burns were gone now.

"Do you remember what happened?" Allen asked next.

Tyki thought for a moment, then, eyes wide, he searched around the room until he picked out Lavi's face. Then he looked down at Lavi's neck, which he was sure was terribly bruised by now. Tyki took on an agonized expression. One that he didn't think that Tyki was capable of. "Your neck," he said.

"S'ok," Lavi said low.

"I'm sorry," he replied, no less strained. His eyes went distant for a while then, as if he was thinking of something. And his agonized looked grew into a rising panic. And he started looking around the room as if he was drowning and needed to find the surface. His breath came fast.

Lavi stepped closer and he called out to him, "Tyki?"

His panic turned to horror, as a tear ran down him cheek. A horror deeper than anything Lavi had ever seen.

"I can't…" Tyki started, and stopped. He tried again, "I…killed…"

Goosebumps rose on Lavi's skin. A cold dread settling in.

Tyki put a hand to his chest. Then his hand sank slowly into himself.

"He's trying to kill himself!" Allen yelled. "Stop him!"

Lavi leapt toward him, and grabbed for Tyki's arm, but he passed right through. Instead, he set his face close to Tyki's, put each hand on either side of Tyki's head – which he was thankfully able to touch – and said firmly, "Tyki, Stop!" It hurt his throat but he didn't care.

No longer consumed by his own thoughts alone, Tyki looked back at Lavi like he was still trying not to drown, tears streaming down his face. Allen successfully pulled Tyki's arm away from his chest.

Everyone went still for some time. Whenever it looked like the panic might rise in him again, Lavi told him to just breathe.

"At some point when Joyd backed off, Tyki lost the indifference he's been relying on to deal with all that he's done," Cross ventured.

"He did it on purpose," Tyki said. "He told me that I would see what things would be like without him."

Allen said then, in that commanding voice, "Stop it Joyd. You'll kill yourself too that way. Just…go back to the way things normally are."

Lavi continued to look at Tyki as he breathed deliberately in and out. Now, slowly, his features changed. Right before his skin turned gray, his strained face starting to relax, Lavi thought Tyki looked at him with a loving expression, and then it was gone. Throughout, his breathing calmed more and more, and his expression smoothed out.

Lavi and Allen both let him go.

When Lavi looked around the room, there was barely a dry eye. Lavi included, he realized. Save Cross and Kanda, though they were obviously affected by what they had witnessed.

"How are you?" Lavi asked, turning back to him.

"Better," Tyki said, subdued but otherwise composed. He wiped his tears from one cheek and looked at his wet hand distantly. Then, "I had thought that maybe I might have wanted to become human again, but that was stupid of me. There's no way to..."

Lavi couldn't imagine what he must have been feeling in his despair. Just the hypothetical of having one life on his shoulders felt immeasurably heavy to him. But hundreds?

"It was a shock." Cross said, contemplative. Lavi could see the wheels turning in his mind. There was something he wasn't saying. Couldn't while Allen was there, most likely.

Crisis over, Kanda told everyone to get some sleep. Tyki and Lavi stayed in the infirmary.

As everyone else left, Allen gripping Lavi's shoulder firmly before going, and General Cross hung back. Cross said to Tyki, "You'll most likely be left with enough of your Noah ability that it's possible that you can bear it with time."

Tyki looked back at him, unsure.

"What you'll be needing is a purpose. Something to drive you. Keep you going"

"I've never had something like that."

"Well, start thinking about it. There's no erasing what you've done, but you do get to decide what to do next. Believe me, I've had to come to terms with making many very difficult choices." Then, in a tone Lavi only ever heard Cross use with Allen said, "If you want to talk, I'll listen."

Tyki nodded, and Cross left.

When it was just Tyki and Lavi, they each settled down into their beds. Tyki rolled over and looked at him, and Lavi did the same. They stayed that way for a few minutes. Then Tyki said, "You saved my life today. First you spared it, then you saved it."

"Yea. And you scared the hell out of me."

"I'm sorry."

"And I don't just mean being attacked," he pressed boldly, sincerely. "Although, yea, that sucked." An admission of the feelings they've been willfully ignoring until now.

"I know." Tyki closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he wore an earnest expression. Such a human expression on his gray face. "And I'm not just sorry for attacking you."

Lavi's breath hitched, and his already sore throat tightened painfully.

Tyki continued, "This thing between us started off simply, but it's not simple anymore. I was thinking of myself when I started playing around with my personality, and I never asked you if it was alright." So Tyki did know it too.

"I would have told you if it wasn't." Lavi said.

"What if I had asked you first?"

"I'm not a fan of that kind of hypothetical," Lavi said. "But, I still would have encouraged it. Since it could help you. Don't take on all the blame here. You're more than I bargained for, but I never wanted to stop it." Then he finished with a twisted smile, "Not for more than a few minutes, anyway."

"What do we do now?"

"I don't know." Unwilling to leave it at that, Lavi got up from his bed and sat down on Tyki's. Tyki sat up. Lavi leaned over and kissed him, not hiding how he felt. And he felt something in the way Tyki kissed him back. When they parted their eyes locked, then he went back to his own bed and said "Let's get some rest."

Tyki nodded. He laid down and closed his eyes, and his expression smoothed out slowly. From his Noah influence or sleep, Lavi didn't know. His mind starting unraveling all that had happened. Then he cut himself off, forcing himself to sleep too.


	12. Chapter 12

Tyki and General Cross, each with a cigarette in hand, walked about the streets of the Ark. Tyki wasn't quite sure what good talking with him now would do, when he was reluctant to fall into his human side so soon after sinking way too far into it the day before. But everything was happening tomorrow and he didn't want to be unprepared. He at least wanted to try talking now.

"It wasn't just about bearing it," Tyki started. "It felt like, how could I possibly be worthy of living, of even trying to bear it, when I ended so many lives."

"The fact that you felt that way is actually a good start," Cross said. "And I wouldn't be talking to you about it at all if I didn't think it would make a difference. From there, if you need to, make yourself worthy in your own mind day by day."

"So, 'be a good person'? Give back?" he asked with some disbelief. He felt too jaded to buy into that. "But not many people have been good to me. How many people looked at me like I'm invisible when I traveled looking for work just to have enough to eat? How many undercut me to get a good job instead of me? Then there's the wealthy, living in their own comfortable worlds and looking down on everyone else."

"I'm not tell you to kiss everyone's ass," he replied, agitated. "I'm telling you to be someone that you think deserves to stick around, by doing whatever you think is important." He took a puff of his cigarette. "But let's get back to your obvious problem with people in general. Yea, plenty of people have been shitty to you, or just plain shitty, but you were still obviously grieved by having killed so many of them."

Tyki thought about it. "It just felt wrong. Really, really wrong….Maybe because they had family and friends who loved them, and maybe because they all fought thinking they were doing the right thing. I remember looking down on all those exorcists as I killed them. But last night…" He paused then finished, "Back to my 'problem with people', ...I guess it's not most people's fault they're all assholes. They're not trying to be."

Cross laughed loudly. "Well put."

Changing subjects Tyki says, "Not to offend, but you say you deal with the consequences of your decisions, but I'm surprised you're not dead with how much you drink. Is that the most I can hope for myself?"

"'Not to offend', huh?" Cross asked dubiously, then laughed bitterly. "A normal person would be dead by now, yes. But as for how to cope, our cases aren't exactly the same. And what we need to get by aren't necessarily the same."

Tyki could definitely see himself falling into disastrously bad habits. Then he thought of Lavi and the other exorcists on the Ark and wondered whether those connections could help him keep from sinking too far.

"You're good at this," Tyki commented.

"Well, I am a Priest."

"You make a strange Priest. But you may be the only one of them with anything interesting to say. Just don't try to convert me."

"Wouldn't dream of it." They walked in silence for a few moments before he said seriously, "You have obviously taken the culpability onto yourself, but also remember that you have been compelled as a Noah. It changes the way you think, and you have actually done an outstanding job of holding it off as much as you have. So, though you took part in the decisions you've made, and had fun doing it, you were also helpless against them. Don't damn yourself outright until you sort all of that out."

xxx

Kanda and Allen sat on opposite ends of the couch in the music room, legs casually entwined. They were both done after the day's preparations. And they were also nervous as hell. There would be no more distractions. Nothing until the morning, when Allen would be gone.

Kanda was nauseous with the thought that as far as Allen knew, this was it. Allen definitely had an inkling that something outside of his knowledge was going on, but that was far from something definite for him to hold on to. Kanda taped Allen's leg with his own to get his attention. Allen had been lost in thought with furrowed brows, but he looked solemnly at him now.

It broke his heart to see that expression and he wouldn't let him keep making it. He would tell him what he had to say. He disentangled himself, and sat close to him as Allen sat up straight. But first…

He kissed Allen gently, lovingly, thoroughly. He imagined what life would be like if Allen wasn't there, and kissed him more urgently. Yes, they had a plan, but it could still go horribly, catastrophically wrong. He touched his face, his neck, and pulled away slightly. "I love you," he said.

Allen smiled, "I love you, too."

In bed now, thanks to a casual gate-jump to Kanda's house, he leaned over Allen, kissing him. They removed clothes bit by bit, smiling as skin touched. After some time, he brushed his mouth to Allen's ear and said low, "There's something you need to know." He pulled back a little.

Allen looked at him, expectant. "What is it?"

"We couldn't tell you until now, but we have a plan to save you. You don't have to disappear."

Allen's eyes widened. "I knew you were all up to something. But… Are you sure? How?"

"It's possible because…you have the Heart." Allen's eyes widened. "After he kills the Earl, we'll have to stop him. Nearly kill him…and you. But the Heart won't let you die." Tears rolled down Allen's face, as Kanda continued "And in that moment, you have to fight, with everything you have, to take control. And you'll exorcise yourself. I'll help you." Kanda was crying now too. "And you'll live," he whispered.

"Of course I'll fight," Allen said, determination rising.

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

Allen kissed him fiercely, and they wrapped their arms around each other.

This is what they needed, Kanda thought. Strength. Defiance. Unity. Unbending will. Hope. They rocked against each other. Then Allen rolled them over and when Kanda made him ready, he took Kanda in slowly. Then he was moving against him with so much emotion. Emotion that drew Kanda in, and that he answered in full.

When they were done, and after blissfully hazy minutes passed, Kanda kissed him again. Tongues moving languously together. Kanda will do everything in his power to make it work tomorrow. And it if doesn't…

As if Allen could read his mind, he parted their kiss and said "Promise me you won't do anything stupid tomorrow."

"I can't promise that," he said truthfully.

"If I don't make it,…"

"I'll kill every last Noah in my path," he said heatedly.

"Don't get yourself killed you hothead," Allen said with concern and anger.

"I'll…try," he ground out after a prolonged silence.

"That'll have to be enough," Allen sighed. "The others will keep you alive, even if you don't."

"Did the Rabbit talk to you?"

"He did, but he didn't have to tell me for me to know what you were thinking."

They laid in silence a few minutes to cool off their anger. Then Kanda's mind drifted to the night of that celebration, after they came home, when the two of them dreamed up a post-exorcist life for themselves. It was a beautifully ordinary sort of life. They would live together in the outskirts of a city somewhere, where there were fewer people around but it would be easy to get into the middle of anything interesting going on. Allen would get a dog that would he would teach tricks. Now, he repeated all the details that he remembered, and Allen listened as he settled his head on his chest.

x

In the morning, Neah got out of bed and got dressed quietly. He spared an aloof look at Kanda's sleeping form and left. Returning to Allen's house, he saw Cross waiting outside with a cigarette, leaning on the wall.

"Are you ready?" Cross asked.

xxx

Lavi and Tyki settled into their campsite on the forest fringe that opened up to a field the size of a small town. This is where everything would happen tomorrow morning, and they had to keep watch over it tonight. They could chance a fire for cooking since it was still daylight, but not overnight when it could be easily spotted.

He spent the day digesting what's happened to this point as best he could, from the time Neah awakened up until last night, including his time at the Bookman headquarters. As their meal cooked he said, "Convincing the other Bookmen that I won't interfere and that I'm not too attached was much easier than I thought it would be, at least with the lower-level masters. As if I built them up in my mind as all-knowing and all-powerful. I mean, they're smart and knowledgeable and tried to see me for who I was, because that was their job. But I knew their tricks and it turns out my Bookman was better. He saw me. I had trouble with the higher ranks though, and stayed away from them as best I could."

"That's good, now you know where you stand," Tyki commented. "You had enough to worry about anyway."

"It's scary though, for it to be that easy. What would stop me from taking advantage?"

"Yourself, of course. Why would you want other people deciding things for you anyway?"

Lavi didn't answer. There was probably some noble response he was supposed to have for that, but he didn't feel one. He played with the fire now. Using it as a source and building on it with his own ability. He made small shapes for a while, and then made the whole fire flare.

Tyki was sitting next to him and watching, but subconsciously pulled back at the flare.

Lavi instantly regretted it and felt stupid for not thinking of it. He had just burned him, and now he was playing with fire. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking," he said, looking at him.

"I need to get over it anyway," he replied. "No one will be pulling punches tomorrow."

It had been Tyki who attacked him last night, the redhead now knew. Driven by his Noah's hate and bloodlust to a much higher degree than when he had been driven by lust months ago. Yet he managed to fight it just enough to be subdued quickly. Luckily, Allen's commands seem to be keeping it all at bay. Allen would be gone in the morning, Lavi thought sadly. But they would make sure he came back.

They ate in a comfortable silence, then decided to put out the fire. It wouldn't be too cold tonight. He'd camped through much worse. Lavi thought back to the war camps he's stayed at over the years. The range of emotions that permeated those camps before a battle, and that he now felt for himself tonight. He remembered one Captain that would confidently go on about their imminent victory on those nights, and keep his soldiers laughing and cheering when they won. The Junior Bookman would sit close to their group and feel that energy. "Oh", Lavi said, realizing. What he had taken for appreciation of the Captain at the time had been a huge crush. He laughed out loud and told Tyki about it.

He laughed delightedly and said, "I love those stories." Then he said remembering, "I had so many crushes that I only vaguely understood, but the moment I really realized I liked guys was when me and my friends were trying to pick up women in a bar." He smiled for effect. "Sometimes I wouldn't want to and just talked my friends up to help them look better. One time I did that, I was the only one of my friends still drinking and this guy sat down next to me. I must have had all the signs, but I didn't know it at the time. We got along well and the smile he gave me…Well, it coming from him gave me more butterflies in my stomach than when the women did. Then he said he needed some fresh air, so we went out the back door. For a moment I was worried he was gunna mug me, but he smiled again in that way that made me not think so. Made me want to be near him. We talked a bit more and he was standing close, and I was getting nervous in that nice way. And he asked if he could kiss me, and I could only manage the smallest 'yea', and he did. And then he was looking at me for a reaction, and I went 'Oh.'

"I remember that feeling myself," Lavi said, thinking back with a small smile. "But I don't need to tell you about it. You were there!"

"And I enjoyed every second," he replied mock-lecherously. Then, more seriously, "I didn't want to pry at the time."

"You just didn't want to scare me off."

"That too," he laughed.

"It was a surprise, how I felt, but a really good one. And when you kissed me, it felt more right than anything had in a long time."

"And that's when you knew you needed the D," Tyki joked.

Lavi shoved him over, laughing.

Wrapping up in blankets now, they leaned against each other. He felt a satisfying closeness to Tyki and he leaned more against him. Tyki put his arm around his shoulder. Lavi's pulse quickened. He grasped the hand around his shoulder and entwined their fingers, heart open and a little scared. He felt a bit light headed. He looked up at Tyki but he could barely see him in the darkness. Tyki lowered his head and kissed him. His entire body felt its warmth, and his heart was hammering in his chest.

Lavi placed his hand on the side of Tyki's face and ran his thumb along his cheek. Tyki said his name softly, "Lavi." They deepened the kiss as they faced each other fully, arms around each other. They stayed that way for a long time, until Tyki pulled away reluctantly. "I can't risk triggering my scars tonight. We have to stop," he said.

Lavi took a moment to register his words, but when he did he knew he was right. "Yea", he said. They had to keep quiet out here. This was all too important.

They settled back to sitting next to each other, and after a while Lavi said, "If all goes as planned tomorrow, you won't have to worry about your scars anymore. The Noah part of you will be muted enough that it won't interfere with you like that." And they wouldn't have to stop...

"Then I have that to look forward to, too," he replied with a smile.

Lavi's thoughts drifted to when Tyki had despaired so completely. "Don't give up, Tyki. If you find yourself drowning, don't give up. Because I'll help you. And, you have things to look forward to." He hoped he understood the double meaning of what he meant. Then he decided he may as well say it directly. He would have liked to have had more time. Days or weeks to figure themselves out before they risked everything. But they didn't. He was about to speak again when Tyki beat him to it.

"I absolutely do," he replied with certainly, looking back at him in the darkness. "I look forward to not having to hold back with you."

"Me too," Lavi replied, just as sure.

xxx

Dawn broke. The night had thankfully been undisturbed. Lavi greeted the Order members as they arrived at the field. Miranda arrived with Noise, Timothy with Klaude, Krory (who got a good natured clap on the back from Lavi) and Chaozii with Tiedoll, and Socalo arrived on his own. He went over the details again with each of them, and pointed out where to stay out of sight among the trees. He had previously made small adjustments to the land with his Innocence to make good natural cover.

Then Link arrived with Komui and they discussed where the Finders and scientists would go with their weapons. The Ark team gave a good deal of the money they had come into to Komui days ago to help them produce as much as possible in the short time that they had. And another good deal to the nearby town. They would be needing doctors and shelter after today. It turns out Levellier did the same, and funneled as much funding as he could into their efforts.

Leenalee and Kanda arrived from the Ark in time for Leena to greet her brother warmly. The Finders from the Ark all came too. Then Bak Chang, Reever, and Johnnie were there with dozens of Finders from the Order. They were working on hiding the weapons now. Tyki stood against a tree with a cup of coffee, ignoring the glances he was getting from the Order members. They had all announced Tyki's joining of their group months ago when it happened, but it's the first time they've all seen it for themselves. Only Komui approached him, shaking his hand and asking him questions like a member of the team.

Everyone settled down just in time. Neah would be arriving soon. Kanda gave a whistle indicating that time was up. Lavi look around the field and surrounding forest, and was happy to see nothing standing out. He walked further into the field and the rest of the Ark team did the same.

A gate appeared and Neah and General Cross walked through. Neah took his time looking around and finally said, "This will be just fine." One of their jobs had been to find a suitable location. They also learned the general whereabouts of the Noah and the Earl. Then Neah said, "We'll be on opposite sides after today. After we've removed our mutual enemy. I'm thankful for your help, and I won't kill you today. And maybe, if you survive until the flood, I'll ask you to board my Ark again." He closed the gate took a deep breath. "I'm ready to begin. Conceal yourselves." So they did so nearby in the forest, where they had more company than Neah realized.

Neah closed his eyes in concentration, calling on the Earl. Tyki was bracing himself, eyes closed, too.

They waited a full ten minutes. Then an Ark gate appeared and the Millennium Earl stepped out. The two looked at each other, and then the Earl changed into a man. "You've awoken!" he said, stepped closer. "Will you come home? You know I've missed you," he said with emotion.

"Aren't you afraid that I'll do what I said I would the last time we met?" Neah asked.

"You were confused. Maybe you still are. But, just come home. We'll sort it out."

"Alright. I missed you, too," Neah said convincingly. He opened his arms hugging him tight, and the Earl returned the hug. They both looked so happy in that moment.

Then General Cross was speaking softly, and crackling energy surrounded the Earl, binding him in place. The Earl looked shocked, and a similar energy pushed against it, slowly gaining ground in a rebuff. But it wasn't fast enough. Neah grabbed each side of his face and said exuberantly, "We'll be together from now on, Mana!" Then it was as if his life force was being sucked from his body into Neah in streams, until eventually his body fell to the ground, released from its binding. Neah's eyes were wide and his expression was manic.

"Come now," called Neah to the Ark team in a rush. "I've called the Noah to me." Neah meant to give the Noah an ultimatum next. Join him or die. It was time for the Ark team to strike.


	13. Chapter 13

Tyki stood in front of Neah, who asked expectantly, "Are you with me?"

Tyki felt how much he wanted him to say yes, and the promise of violence if he said no. He stepped closer to him with a carefully easy expression as if he were about to agree. Then plunged his arm deep into his chest, grazing his heart. They had all agreed that it was possible that, since his Innocence – the Heart of all Innocence - was already protecting his heart, that it's more likely to respond quickly and save him if the injury was there. He pulled his arm away fluidly, leaving a narrow wound with two fingers all the way from his heart to the open air.

The shock on Neah's face was total. Tyki didn't revel in it. When they had decided that it would be him, Lavi was compelled to exact one more promise. If Neah died in this moment, it would actually make Tyki's desired outcome more likely. It would all be done. And that power was in his hands. Tyki found it to be an easy promise to make, to do this right, given everything Allen had all done for him. Blood poured from Neah's chest.

Neah looked at him with a sense of betrayal, then at Cross who wore a resigned expression. And Neah's face crumpled. "Cross," he said with accusation. Then with anger, "The least you could have done is kill me yourself, you coward."

Cross said gently and regretfully, "You do deserve that much." He couldn't say more without revealing too much. That Allen had to live, and bullets weren't the right tool for the job.

Suddenly, Cross screamed, and Tyki spun to see his mask slowly surround his body like a viscous fluid, causing pain where it went. Then Tyki turned back around as Neah fell, succumbing to his wound. Then he backed away, his job done. He ran to Cross and dragged him back, away from Neah.

A gate appeared. The Noah had arrived: the Bonds, Lulu Bell and Mercym came through. Then by Road's door soon after came: Sheryl, Fidora and Road herself. They took in the scene. Road screamed and ran to the Earl's side. Tyki noticed the Noah of Bonds notice the downed Earl and Neah, and then how they saw it for the ultimate danger to the Noah family that it was. They wasted no time in combining their strength, and calling on the other Noah to fight like hell. Road replied, telling them all to keep Neah safe.

Kanda ran purposefully up to Neah's – maybe Allen's - prone form. He looked for any visible cues of what was going on inside his mind, or with his heart, but there were none.

Lavi formed a thick wall of ice around Kanda and Allen, then one of Heaven. The later will be a constant pull from his Innocence, but the most effective against the Noah.

Kanda pulled Allen up into a sitting position, sword now in hand. He steeled himself what he had to do next and plunged Mugen through Allen's abdomen. It was a wound with a purpose, but it reminded him of when he did the same years ago in a terrible rage. He pulled out his sword and lay Allen down. And waited.

Lavi, Tyki, and Leenalee got the full brunt of the Noah's assault until the Order members emerged and joined in moments later. Surprised and fearful, the Noah called in their akuma. None of the akuma confronted Tyki, he noticed, but when he tried to order one to self-destruct it didn't work.

xxx

Reinforcements in action against the Noah, Lavi had Sheryl in sight and the strength of his rage surprised him. Bookman suffered terrible torture at his hands. Tyki stepped next to him and put a hand firmly on his shoulder. Lavi felt a small tingle. "I got Cross to the poofy-haired guy…I extended my power to you. If your gunna do what I think your gunna do, I'll help you," Tyki said.

"Isn't he your brother? You don't have to," Lavi said.

"He's the sort of person you want to fight with a strong advantage. You do NOT want be under his control," he emphasized with distaste.

Lavi nodded. He knew that well. Sheryl can't be taken lightly, and who better than a crystal-type user and another powerful Noah to fight him?

As they got closer, Lavi saw that ten Finders and Socalo were bound by Sheryl's wires, and being pulled painfully by their arms and legs. Some were crying out, and those that weren't were clearly holding it back.

Lavi had to maintain the wall for Allen and Kanda and couldn't burn him as thoroughly as he wanted to, but it gave him some satisfaction to hear Sheryl scream and see his wires burn up for the few seconds it lasted. The Finders fled, and Socalo gave them a salute before taking off toward Mercym.

Sheryl looked at him with hatred in his eyes, and seeing Tyki next to him, hand on his shoulder, only enraged him further. Knowing he couldn't hurt them physically at the moment, he said, "Look at you, little brother. My sweet Road told me, but I thought she must have been mistaken. Here you are, helping the exorcists. The Earl is dead! You've destroyed our family!" Then with twisted sadness, "Poor Wisely is gone too. Did you all do that to him?!" Lavi was shocked. Sheryl seemed to really believe in the family that he had constructed for himself.

"Wisely was hiding his true intentions. So is Road," Tyki said calmy.

"It's the Bookman that was hiding what we needed to know!," Sheryl yelled. Lavi felt the hate rise in him again. "Maybe I can forgive you if you take up your family duties." He looked at Lavi now, "He's a Bookman, too. Make it up to me by give him to me. Or, do you already know, Tyki? Tell me about the Fourteenth." His expression was greedy.

"That can't be the most pressing thing on your mind at this point," Tyki said incredulously. "But fine, if you must know, he's another Earl, and…." Tyki suddenly stopped talking, or moving at all. Road approached them. Lavi was no longer invulnerable, he noticed. He could feel the power leave him.

"Stop this, we need to protect the Fourteenth at all costs," she said emphatically to Sheryl. She looked at Lavi. "Those barriers are yours, right? Drop them now."

"I can't do that," he answered.

Sheryl's wires wrapped around Lavi, binding him, but he burned them away a second later. He wouldn't be able to do that forever though.

"Oh?" Road said, focus a bit distant for a moment, then settled on Lavi. "You and Tyki have gotten rather close these past few months. I think he would be very sad if something happened to you," she said as if she would love it if something would happen to him.

"Let's take him with us, we'll all go together," Sheryl said with a sadistic expression on his face.

"Only if he drops the barriers," Road said. "I'll have to kill you otherwise," she said to Lavi.

He extended his hammer straight up to get distance from them, and the high ground, but Sheryl's wires pulled him back down hard to the ground. Then his right leg snapped painfully below the knee and he screamed. He lashed out his fire to both Sheryl and Road, using up a lot of his reserves. Road's body crumbled to ash, but Tyki still didn't move. She still had him.

Lavi's leg healed just then. It must have been Miranda's rewinding time. Sheryl was terribly burned but standing up, not nearly hurt enough for Lavi's liking. He bound Lavi with hundreds of wires this time and walked toward him. If he wanted to use his Innocence any more, he would have to drop the walls. He wouldn't do it without Kanda's signal. "Kanda, I could really use some more power right now, buddy," he said across their open channel.

"Almost there," he replied. "Leenalee, can you get to Lavi?"

"I'm coming!," she said. She was protecting the barrier. Fighting off anyone that approached. But there would be nothing to defend if Lavi couldn't hold it. "Someone take my place," she said to anyone from the Order that could.

Sheryl was standing over him now, and shot him with an energy that was pure pain, and he screamed again.

When Lavi regained his senses, Sheryl was near Tyki, looking him over and settling on Tyki's vacant expression. He touched Tyki's cheek with an odd expression that Lavi didn't understand but that seemed really wrong. Outraged, and filled with contempt, he pierced Sheryl through with his Innocence formed in the shape of a thick javelin, depleting all he had left to fight with. Sheryl made to grab it, blood trickling from his mouth, and Lavi let it dissolve and come back to him. The attack still wasn't enough though and Sheryl turned to him now with a crazed look. When he saw Lavi's expression, he narrowed his eyes. "Don't like that do you? How dare you presume to understand or interfere with our family?"

Lavi's right leg snapped above the knee and he screamed. He expected this break to reverse like the first. Instead, the first one came back. He grit his teeth. Miranda must be unconscious or worse. Just then he saw the scattered Earth as Leenalee pummeled Sheryl into the ground from above.

x

Tyki was sitting with Road in a room that looked like the parlor in the mansion.

"I've missed you so much, Tyki," Road said with feeling.

"I'm surprised to hear that," he replied doubtfully, "given what you said to me as I left."

"I was angry. I didn't mean it."

"If you care about me at all, you'll let me go," he said. "Don't you dare hurt him."

"The Bookman? That's up to him. I'll let you go if you'll tell him to let his barrier down. And if you want to take him with us, we will… Do you really plan to end us all just to save your sense of self? It's really not that bad giving in to your Noah urges. It has its own sense of freedom."

Tyki didn't reply.

Road stood up and walked over to him, then leaned down and gave him a hug. "I really have missed you," she said.

Tyki sighed and hugged her back. "Can't you feel the resentment I have for you?" he asked.

"Yes," she said sadly. "And I wish you could feel my resentment for you. At killing Wisely, and Tryde. At ruining the Noah's vision. It's dream. Sheryl might not kill him fast enough and I'm not there anymore to do it myself. He's too much of a sadist, even now with everything on the line."

"He's not living in reality anymore," Tyki commented. "You shouldn't have indulged him so much. And maybe if you hadn't kept so many secrets the Noah would know what they were fighting for. Wait, who is he torturing?" he asked with unease.

"You already know." Tyki pushed her away. "Lavi of course."

x

Allen's eyes opened, and he gasped.

"Allen?" Kanda asked.

"Yea," he replied weakly. "I can't see you."

Kanda leaned over him, close to his face. "How about now?"

"Yea," he confirmed, looking into his eyes now. "He remembers. Mana remembers," he said with emotion. He formed the exorcising sword and, as Kanda sat straight, made it swing around so that the end was pointing at his chest. "We have to be quick now. They both want to come back."

Kanda got up. He reached up and held the hilt with both hands. They pushed down with all their strength, tears in Kanda's eyes. He felt a connection to Allen's sword through his own Innocence and he poured that strength into the sword's purpose. Then a force twenty times that joined it and was working through the sword as well. The longer it went on, the more strain Kanda felt.

When Kanda sensed he had nothing of his Innocence left to give, he tried to get an idea of whether it was working. Whether Neah and the Earl, with all of their power, was gone. He didn't know and even though the energy from the Heart was still flowing he couldn't take the risk. He pulled on his life force and sent it through the sword. He would just give a little. He knew Allen would never forgive him if he gave too much. But a moment later, the Heart's energy flared and sent him flying back hard into the icy wall.

"Don't!" Allen yelled. Then the Heart's energy slowed, then stopped. The sword becoming his arm once again.

When Kanda approached Allen, he wasn't conscious. He quickly checked his pulse, and found a weak heartbeat. He wanted to heal him right then, so much, but he waited. His heartbeat slowed even more.

Lavi cut in through the open channel, sounding strained and worried, needing to drop the barriers. Just a little longer.

Kanda cut his wrist deep and poured his blood over Allen's wounds. It had to seep in deep for Tyki's injury and his own, so he kept at it. Kept giving and giving until he was about to pass out. "Lavi, drop the barriers," he said weakly, vision fading. "And Leena, get us out of here." He collapsed. He saw the barriers drop as his eyes closed.

xxx

Tyki returned to himself. He felt weak. The constant feeling of dark power that he's lived with these past few years just a shadow of itself. Had they done it? Did Allen survive? The fighting stopped all around them. The other Noah definitely felt it as he had. Mercym and Fidora fled.

It was over. All of it. He felt relieved. He searched the field for Lavi. He was nearby, burning away the wires that bound him. Sheryl looked unconscious, and burned and beaten bloody. Good. He went over to Lavi and helped him unravel himself.

"Are you alright?" he asked, brow furrowed.

"I'll live," he said, shaken. "My leg's broken. Twice."

His heart lurched so much at that that it made him lightheaded. He was nearly overcome with the power of it. Lavi was so clearly hurt and traumatized. And his demented brother had so clearly been the one to inflict it.

With all the remaining Noah now either subdued or killed – it was hard to tell which - or successfully run away, medical teams started running onto the field. He waved one down, and they started treating Lavi. The wires had cut him in places, Tyki saw now.

He was afraid to look within himself, but when he did, that well of strength was small. So was the restlessness that has been so much a part of him. There, but diminished. In its place was a mix of emotions that could easily swallow him whole. Comradery, thankfulness, love. Grief, self-loathing, doom. There was no avoiding their rise in his thoughts and they washed over him. He sobbed and sobbed, eyes shut tight, hands on his head.

Then he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. And his head was being pulled onto a familiar comforting shoulder. He dropped his arms and leaned into Lavi. He thought the redhead might have been talking to him, but he couldn't really hear him.

After what must have been a very long time, his crying slowed and he looked up.

He looked into Lavi's eye, full of strain and affection. "You'll be ok," he said.

"Yea," he agreed. Then after a while, "The others?"

Lavi smiled.

xxx

The camp was set up a mile from the battlefield in a much smaller field. Everyone that needed medical attention was getting it. Allen was in terrible shape but stable, so he was moved into town. Kanda woke up a few minutes ago, and after checking that he wasn't needed at the camp went after him. Komui and Leenalee were talking quietly. Meals were getting made. They would make their way to town in the morning.

Once Lavi's bones were set (He was able to hear his screams of pain from across camp), he was helped to a small tent. The Noah was assured repeatedly by Komui that he was welcome at the camp, but he was uneasy at being surrounded by members of the Order. Lavi told him he wouldn't blame him if he wanted to leave. They could meet up once everything settled down, but he was even more uncomfortable at that idea, as unmoored as he was. Maybe if Cross had decided to go he would have went with him. He was great at making himself scarce. But no, he was being treated too. He was lucky to be alive, really. He hoped he would be alright.

After the initial few chaotic hours, the mood started to gradually shift to both exuberance as it sunk in that the War was forever over, and mourning as they felt the loss of those that died. The elation was further dampened by the knowledge that the one that made it all possible wasn't awake to enjoy it with them. His external wounds were healed, but the internal ones were an unknown.

Lavi got a lot of visitors. They were his friends, and he was glad to see them, smiling brightly. Tyki decided to wander the camp. He was surprised to get pats on the back not just from the Ark's Finders but some from the Order as well, and forced a smile back at those that did. Others gave him sidelong looks. He got overwhelmed pretty quickly and tried to buffer his emotions with the bit of Noah influence that was left to him. It wasn't enough to feel comfortable but it was enough not to break down into a pathetic pile of goo. He would take it.

He sat by himself for a couple of hours at the edge of the camp. Lavi checked in on him every once in while, their channel still open. Sometimes he checked on him a few times in a row, the painkillers making him forget that he did it already. Tyki laughed to himself about it, a warm feeling in his chest, and didn't complain. The last time the redhead finished with 'ok, miss you, bye!'

Komui and Leenalee came over to him as dinner was being prepared and sat opposite him. Leenalee smiled kindly. Her brother seemed friendly enough but obviously had something on his mind.

"A Noah family without an Earl is of course unprecedented,"Komui began. "How are you feeling?"

Tyki bristled.

"He's a scientist. He may be able to help in a way we haven't realized before," Leenalee said.

Tyki told him.

"It sounds like the first thing you need is a therapist."

Tyki pulled a face.

"But we don't have any here. Come back to Paris with us and I'll introduce you to one. Then we'll do some tests: bloodwork, endurance, power, and see where you are; what has changed."

"You want to turn me into a test subject," Tyki stated with some of his old tone.

"I'm talking about a mutually-beneficial arrangement. We'll help you get on your feet, and we'll learn more about the post-war Noah. As I'm sure you know, the Order's job isn't done until we're convinced that all of the Noah and akuma aren't a threat.

Tyki thought about it. "Deal, but I'm not setting foot in the Order itself."

"That's fine. We'll get you someplace to live and come to you," Komui said, putting out his hand.

Tyki shook it.

"One more thing," Komui prompted, "if you could. We have your brother here with us, under guard." Tyki nodded that he knew about it. "What can you tell us about him? What can we expect when he wakes up?"

Tyki laughed darkly. "He was a nightmare even before he became a Noah," Tyki started. "I left home at seventeen mainly because of him but also because of my father. I'm pretty sure he killed my father to gain his positions and I don't even know whether it was before or after his awakening. Though he's convinced himself that he just got sick and died." He would have been happy to never have seen him again, but then they were both part of the Noah family and he had no choice. "Bottom line is that he's delusional and sadistic and won't be any help to you."

"Thank you, Tyki. Will you want to see him?"

"Hell no!" he replied.

xxx

Lavi was discharged and in a larger tent by the time Tyki came back with two bowls of stew. He took it gratefully and started eating right away.

Tyki took a spoonful of his own and ate slowly.

When Lavi was done, he sighed happily and said, "I heard you and Komui talking. I think it's a good move."

"Oh, so you can remember things that happened longer than two minutes ago now?" he joked.

"What?" Lavi asked, confused.

"Nevermind," he said laughing a little. "I hope it is a good move. That Komui guy seems pretty intense."

"Yea, and he'll be working to help you. He's a good person to have on your side." Lavi yawned. "I'd love some more food but I'm more tired than I am hungry. Gunna pass out now," he said lying down. And just like that, he was out.

There was a second bedroll out which he assumed was for him, and with a shrug he lay down too. Now that he was laying down, he felt deeply tired. Soon he was asleep too.

xxx

Some of the camp, after helping the injured into town and tearing down the camp, headed for home the next day. Tyki had nothing better to do, so he made a few trips carrying people on stretchers and then disassembling tents and bringing them to the train station. It was all Finders doing this and they were surprised at his help.

The Ark team, including its Finders, stayed behind to wait for Allen to wake up. Tyki went to the Inn at the end of the day. He greeted the people he knew that were at the bar there, grabbed two meals and headed to his and Lavi's room. When he walked in, he was sitting on his bed reading his notes. When he noticed Tyki his face livened up, which made Tyki smile. He put one plate down on the small table near the wall and sat to Lavi's left side on the bed, the opposite side from his broken leg. He handed him the other plate.

"How you feeling, handsome?" he asked.

The redhead smiled, pleased by the use of the nickname and said, "Ok. The doctor at the hospital said the bones were set well, and he wouldn't have to mess with it." And said with relief, "thank goodness". Then picked up the telling again with, "So he plastered my leg up and sent me on my way with some crutches."

The cast went all the way up his leg, Tyki saw. "So you're on the mend," he answered encouragingly. And his spirits seemed good despite the pain.

At least he thought so until Lavi said, "but I also keep reliving it all and having it shake myself out of it," he said more subdued. "When my bones snapped, when there was nothing but pain…"

"That should fade with time," Tyki said in comfort. But he said it with a bit of a waver in his voice. It felt as if his chest was cracked open for his heart to feel so much.

Lavi looked fondly at him them, and placed his hand on top Tyki's. He closed his eyes to feel the closeness of the gesture. It made him feel a little better at handling himself. "And how are you?" Lavi asked, stroking the back of his hand now with his thumb.

Just then, they heard people making a fuss from the first floor.

"Emotionally raw but fine," he replied, calling it out for what it was. "I stayed busy and it helps."

There was a knock on the door and Tyki answered it. Surprisingly, Allen was on the other side, beaming. Tyki stood aside dumbly looking at him and Allen walked through.

"Allen!" Lavi called, making to get up.

"Stay there, I'll come to you!" Allen said laughing with his hands up to halt him. Then he looked back at Tyki. "Look at you," he said gently.

Tyki could feel the emotion showing on his face. "I'm glad you're alright," he said.

"Well, I am thanks to you," he replied.

"The feeling's mutual. I wouldn't have any of this if it wasn't for you." He hugged Allen, truly grateful. Allen returned it with a smile.

"I have all of you to thank." Allen glanced at Lavi appreciatively. "It's one hell of a plan you all cooked up."

"Would you come over her already!" Lavi yelled emotionally, arms wide.

Allen laughed and walked over, sitting on the bed where Tyki had before and hugged him. "You're so hurt because you didn't drop the walls. It must have been terrible."

"It was," Lavi replied. "But there was no way I would have..."

"Thank you."

"What you went through though, it was even more terrible."

"Maybe. I'd rather not think about it," Allen said.

"It's over now."

"It's really over. It's hard to believe it."

Lavi let go and said, "So when's the party? I'm ready!"

"No you're not!" he said laughing as he sat straight.

"Now let me get back before Kanda missed me too much."

"I'll bet he started missing you before you even left," Lavi joked.

xxx

After they ate while commenting on how healthy Allen seemed, Tyki sat on Lavi's bed again.

"Do you still have your Noah abilities?" Lavi asked, curious.

"See for yourself," he said, raising up his hand in front of him with a smile.

Lavi touched his fingertips to his with light pressure, and Tyki let them pass through him. "It takes more effort that it used to," Tyki said as Lavi half-smiled, "but it's there." Next, he turned his palm over and tried to summon a Tease. He hadn't tried to use them since leaving the Earl, in case they could be overridden or used as spies. That didn't matter now. He smiled as the Tease fluttered about the room. It landed delicately on his raised finger, and after a moment he outstretched his hand toward Lavi who now let it rest on his own finger. It won't bite you," Tyki assured him as it flew away again.

Changing the subject Tyki said, "Komui found an apartment for me," he handed Lavi a piece of paper with the address.

The redhead took a look and commented, "It's a nice street, about a mile from the Order building."

"And that's still where you'll all be? At the Order?"

"Yea, it makes the most sense, despite our differences. We never had a problem with Komui, it's the higher ranks. And now that the War is done, there's nothing left to fight about."

"They won't hold it all against you?"

"If they do, we'll leave again. And we would get a heads-up if things were leaning that way."

Tyki nodded.

Suddenly, Lavi was reading him again, looking into his eyes, but in a completely different way than he ever had before. Not probing for cracks and faults, but just wanting to see. When he seemed to be finished Tyki leaned forward and hugged him tightly around the neck, chests pressed firmly against each other. Because he wanted to see him. And he was thankful to Lavi for all that he's done, and grateful that he's alright. He felt Lavi's hands brush against his sides then his arms hug around his waist as he leaned into him. Tyki rested his chin on Lavi's shoulder and closed his eyes, grabbing his hair loosely. Then one of Lavi's hands ran higher to splay onto his back.

When Tyki moved back their cheeks barely brushed in passing and they froze in place when their faces were near. Lavi leaned closer, and Tyki meet him halfway. Their lips touched in a kiss, and Tyki couldn't think. He could only feel. Feel the softness, and warmth, and caring, and understanding. This is what he had to look forward to, and it was amazing. And they kept on kissing.

xxx

Tyki lay in his bed trying to drift off. His good mood lasted for a while, but images of dying exorcists came unwelcome to his mind. Blood and gore, and pain and terror. And he could remember how it felt to tear them apart. He tried to pull that Noah indifference forward, and though it helped some it wasn't enough. Maybe he could get into bed with Lavi. It felt like if he was closer that it help. But the beds were so narrow and Lavi needed room for his leg. He got up and pushed his bed along the floor. Lavi woke up at the noise as kept pushing the bed to next to his. People from other rooms were yelling variations of "Shut up!" but he was already done anyway. "Couldn't sleep," he said by way of explanation as he lay down facing Lavi. Lavi looked half-asleep and confused. "There are things replaying in my mind as well. I guess we have that in common," Tyki went on.

Concern lined Lavi's face. "Like what?"

Tyki told him, though it was difficult. Especially since he was an exorcist himself. Lavi grabbed his wrist and urged him closer. Tyki came closer and put his arm around the redhead's waist and held on to him. Then Lavi put his arm over his. "Does this help," he asked.

He did feel comforted. "Yea." This time, he was able to fall asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Tyki heard a knock on his apartment door, and he walked to answer it excitedly. Lavi walked there from the Order's headquarters for the first time since getting his cast off. An occasion they both felt was worth celebrating. His Innocence assured that he healed more quickly than is natural but it still wasn't fast enough to ease the growing longing between them.

Not that they hadn't seen each other in all that time. Since arriving in Paris, it hadn't been long until Lavi was giving him directions through the wireless as he went on how to sneak to his room unnoticed. It mainly involved tracing the wall upward from the outside to his floor - moving through the air with concentration, and then passing through the wall. It left him only a little winded and well within his limits. The hardest part was not laughing along with Lavi and giving himself away. And the redhead had come to his apartment as well, riding on his Innocence. Then there were the times they talked and talked over the wireless like happy idiots, the rest of the Ark team having switched off of it since arriving.

But he wouldn't always need to be sneaky. And really it was a preference more than a necessity in the first place. Recently, Allen had convinced him that it was indeed safe for him to visit the injured Lavi inside of the Order building directly.

As Tyki and Allen walked the mile to headquarters Allen explained, "There's been a huge culture clash between everyone from the Ark and the Order. And among other things, one of the points of contention has been about you. You have friends," he assured him, "and they're been defending you. But everything to be said about it has been said. The only way to settle the mood is for you to go there yourself and just…be you."

"So I have to go there and show them I'm not what they think I am?" Tyki was still doubtful despite the fact that he was convinced enough to be walking there. "I killed their friends and comrades," Tyki pointed out. "There's nothing to defend. They have the right to hate me."

"That's not true. Who you are today, and who you have been for these past months is absolutely worth defending," he replied vehemently.

Tyki was touched, though he didn't believe that being on a leash built of circumstance all these months really counted as being worth defending. Well, he was still Noah enough to accept the benefit anyway.

"And as a bonus, you'll get to see your boyfriend when you want to. Or should I say, openly see him." He looked at him pointedly, "Your voice carries."

Tyki shrugged and smiled. Then his thoughts drifted and asked, "Has the contention included that too? Are they giving him a hard time about us?"

Allen looked at him like he should probably already know the answer to that, but Lavi didn't mention anything. Tyki just gave him an urging look. "Not many," he started. "And definitely not to his face. I think everyone's too appreciative of him, me, and Kanda to say anything negative to us directly. There's talk about me and Kanda, too. But when we overhear it we squash it down."

"Knowing you both, that's an understatement."

Allen laughed. "What I actually do is just start making friendly conversation with them, and thanking them for all of their help. It usually gets really awkward for them. Kanda reacts as you would expect."

"Lavi's new to all it, though. He never had to hear it before," Tyki said a little sadly.

"I suppose Kanda and I paved the way for him on the Ark," Allen agreed. "We had to kick out some of our Finders that couldn't get passed it…. But he's fine. He mostly cracks jokes about something unrelated to cut the mood, and usually at the offending party's expense. It's really been pissing Kanda off though. He was just about ready to move out to go who-knows-where, when General Tiedoll told him he should try for General. Explain the necessity of what we all did to the High Generals to make things easier for us. He's thinking about it."

So Tyki had walked into the Order, Allen at his side. And did so many times on his own after that. He and Lavi have been taking things slowly – at least by their standards. Not just because of his broken leg, but because they were both different people since after the War ended. Tyki in the obvious sense, but Lavi too. He was happy now even as he worked through all that's happened, and Tyki liked seeing it. They both still had their jagged edges but they're not as sharp.

There's been kissing, and touching, and roaming mouths and fingers. Often creatively, to work around his leg. Every time, he reveled in the intimacy of it. Something he couldn't appreciate before. Most recently, Lavi had him in his mouth, the redhead half-sitting up in bed with Tyki on one knee in front of him, barely able to keep steady and holding onto the wall behind the bed. Then Lavi's hands, already at his hips to support him began moving. Then his fingers brushed against his entrance, and it woke up that sleeping need in him. They were working their way toward this before, on the Ark, but never got the chance before things changed. Now though, there was an entirely new dimension to their relationship that made it so much more powerful. He urged him on and he did amazing things with his fingers, while continuing on with his mouth. And Tyki let go in a way that he hadn't in a long time. The redhead took his time and built him up until he exploded into his mouth. It left him contented, and undone, yet wanting more. And he wasn't shy to tell him so right then and there. But to accomplish it, it had to wait for that cast to come off…

Tyki opened the door with a smile that Lavi answered easily.

"How was your walk?" Tyki asked, stepping aside to let him in.

"Good. Only a little difficult since I've been walking in and around headquarters the past few days. I missed being outside." They made it to the sitting room and got comfortable. "So how's the job going?"

Tyki started working as a waiter in an upscale restaurant last week. It gave him something to do as well as let him live more comfortably. The Order's stipend for sticking around was stingy. "I made some friends from the management and staff. Plus the tips are good. It's amazing what a well-placed smile and funny quip can do when it comes to rich ladies."

"It a talent that you have," Lavi said amused, "and it applies to more than rich ladies."

Tyki gave him a seductive smile in reply, then complained, mildly irritated, "Cross wound up passed out drunk on the couch again last night and I couldn't wake him up this morning. I had to leave for work and hope for the best." They had become fast friends, surprisingly enough. Tyki wasn't the only one of them struggling with his demons. After Neah fell, Cross spiraled down hard. He was no better off than Tyki himself despite all the advice he was spouting beforehand. So they had taken to watching out for each other and eventually started talking through their troubles.

"Allen still can't get over that he's confiding in you and not him," Lavi said.

"He's like his father. He can't show him what he sees as a weakness," Tyki explained. Wanting to lighten the mood, he stood up and said, "Hey, I got you something!" He went into the kitchen and brought back a plate of pastries. "Fresh this morning," he added as he sat back down.

Lavi took a bite of a croissant, moaned in delight and said "This is delicious!"

"The best in town I've had so far," Tyki commented with a smile. "I want to take you around to the places I've found, but we'll have to wait a bit longer for your leg to get stronger. The restaurants, shops, music…" he said excitedly.

"You like it here," Lavi said, pleased.

"I do."

Lavi sat closer to him and it made Tyki's heart beat faster. "I'd like to see those things," he agreed.

"My favorite is a place where amateur musicians go to play," Tyki said more softly now, due to their closeness. "You can feel their emotions through the music."

"That does sound nice, but I don't know very much about music," Lavi said with an arm against the back of the couch, matching his soft tone.

"That's the beauty of it, anyone can learn."

Lavi took in the passion in his face and looked wantingly at his lips, which after a moment smiled knowingly. Then he looked back up into his eyes, leaned in and kissed him. A moment later, he glid his tongue into Tyki's mouth. Tyki moaned against his lips, kissing back. Lavi pushed him back slowly against the couch and lay on top of him. He was enjoying his freedom of movement with the cast removed, it seemed. Tyki set one foot on the ground, making room for the redhead to settle between his legs. He could feel his hardness against his own and his anticipation climbed. "I want you," Tyki said against his mouth. Lavi moaned at his words and ground against him with delicious pressure, to their mutual pleasure.

He trailed hot kisses down Tyki's neck, and sucked on a spot between his neck and shoulder as Tyki turned his head aside gasping. He put his arms around Lavi's shoulders and he squirmed with his legs. Then Lavi's mouth was going lower as he unbuttoned his shirt. He sucked on Tyki's nipple and his hands went into his flaming hair as he got lost in the feel of it. Then he was sucking his other nipple and his eyes crossed. He was undoing his pants now as his mouth worked, and wrapped his hand around his straining erection. Tyki gasped again. His hand moved slowly along his arousal, pumping him with his hand as his mouth dipped lower and lower. He traced at a scar with his tongue and it made him burn with want. Then he licked the length of his dick and he came a little. Lavi licked and sucked away the precum – making Tyki groan - before surrounding him with the exquisite heat of his mouth. Tyki put his hands back in Lavi's hair as he drove him wild with his mouth and hands. He kept going until he was bursting with need.

They quickly ditched their clothes. Then he was teasing at his entrance with slick fingers, slowly opening him up and driving deeper. When he grazed against his prostate, Tyki saw stars. And he sought it out with his fingers again, then again. "Hmm…take me," he said passionately.

Lavi slid his fingers out and coated himself. He lined himself up and leaned over Tyki, who threw one leg over the back of the couch and hooked the other around him. Lavi backed off a moment and leaned all the way forward to kiss Tyki fervently before pressing into him. "Oh God," Lavi exclaimed in pleasure, making eye contact with an expression as if to say, 'This is what it's like?'

Tyki smiled at that as he felt the fullness that he had been needing. He closed his eyes and focused on the feeling. He realized distantly that he didn't get the chance to tease Lavi at all. Well, there was always next time, and he would make him writhe the same way. Lavi started a slow rhythm and Tyki pushed back against him in answer. Tyki faltered and gasped and the redhead made sure he kept having reason to do so. Lavi grabbed his cock and stroked him in time their movements, and Tyki wrapped his arms and legs around him. They quickened their pace and when Tyki couldn't hold on any longer he came, crying out, tilting his head back. Lavi leaned down and kissed his neck as he continued the pace, then rested his head there. He came with a long low groan against his neck.

He collapsed against him, breathing heavily so the puffs brushed Tyki's skin. He felt satisfyingly warm from Lavi's bodyheat. "Tyki, you're…" he started and looked up at him with an open expression, searching for the words, "still the sexist man I ever met."

Tyki smiled, face flushing. "Glad I still have your attention, handsome. And feel free to THAT whenever you like." Now it was Lavi's turn to flush.

xxx

A week after they arrived in Paris, Lavi had observed as Komui asked Tyki questions, and the other scientist did their tests. What happened to Road? He didn't know. Might the akuma still listen to a Noah's commands? Probably. But Lavi had his own questions for him and they burned in his mind.

Lavi had filled his days of recovery sharing what he could with the Order, observing meetings that interested him, writing down the narrative of all that had happened and what the key players are doing now. The other exorcists were going on missions, but he still could not. And so he had too much time on his hands and his thoughts went to Tyki. He didn't want to cause friction. Things have been going so well. But their old way of keeping silent about their reservations wasn't enough anymore. So the second time Lavi went to his apartment after his cast came off, he started asking them.

x

"Are you seriously mad at me for having been with you in the first place?" Lavi asked, incensed.

"No!…but yes. Not mad but, it was reckless," Tyki answered with forced calm.

"It was reckless, but there was no stopping it," he said defensively. After a moment, he deflated. "What was one more risk on top of every other one already at play? At least I felt a little better. But you don't get to hold that against me." Tyki assured him that he doesn't. Then after a long pause, "Are you saying this because the risk was even greater than I thought?"

"You knew well enough about the threat from Joyd, but I got the feeling that you underestimated how easily I could manipulate you if I had wanted to," Tyki said carefully.

Lavi was visibly offended. "I would not have been. I would have seen through it."

"You'd like to think so, and maybe you're right. Thankfully we'll never know for sure at this point. I had the capacity for it though. That's what I'm trying to say. It just never became necessary."

"Because I made sure to respect your boundaries," Lavi said persuasively.

"It still could have gotten out of your control," Tyki countered. "And I still succeeded in small ways. Even when I encouraged you to betray the Bookmen, it was to my own benefit and I didn't care what it did to you."

Lavi's face hardened. "I knew your angle, don't worry. You just happened to be right."

Tyki sighed and closed his eyes, "Even now, I'm not fully human. And if things came down to your advantage or mine, I don't know what I would do." He opened his eyes again, "You still shouldn't trust me. But at the same time, know that I'll do anything I can for you because you make me happy." Then, after a pause where he looked at him with soulful eyes, he said, "Lavi, I love you."

Lavi let out a breath. He was at a loss, a wry smile forming on his face as he stared at nothing. "In one breath you say I shouldn't trust you, and in the next breath...Tyki" Then, after some thought, "Isn't that all people, though? Maybe you're just really honest." He looked up.

"Maybe," he replied, as if he were legitimately trying to verify this within himself right then and there. Lavi found this sincerity extremely endearing.

"I'M not like most people though. I was thoroughly trained not let my emotions influence my thinking," Lavi offered as a bridge between them. "And that's still a huge part of me as a Bookman. It's only as an exorcist that I made real friends, and that's what it took for my crystal innocence to accept me. The part of me that's an exorcist will always follow my heart. My point is though, I understand what you mean more than most people could." Then, "And, I love you, too."

Tyki sat closer to him, expression accepting. "Can't we just focus on that?" he asked, grabbing his hand.

Lavi nodded, eyebrows furrowed, and kissed him, hands on either side of his face.

xxx

The Ark team gathered in Tyki's flat for the unofficial celebration. It's the first time they've all been around at the same time since the official celebration that Tyki didn't attend. And they could be themselves here, like it was on the Ark. Tyki had an arm around Lavi as they conspired about how to make sure Leenalee could leave with her boyfriend without attracting her brother's attention. Komui was there, not as their boss but as their friend. Kanda sat with both arms over the back of a couch, trying to dissipate the stress of living at headquarters again. He may have benefited the most from the casual atmosphere on the Ark, and now he had to deal with the attention he got from others and lack of privacy. It had been such close quarters and so few trusted people on the Ark that those there didn't even count as 'public'. So, with those trusted friends present at this party he slowly became at ease. This was helped further when Allen came over and sat against him, even as he chatted with Leenalee and Komui. Rounding out the group were the Finders they grew closest with.

When everyone was comfortable, Lavi, Allen and Kanda fell into teasing each other as they had done before they became close. It started out as a joke, until Kanda and Allen stared to actually get mad about it, which was funny to Tyki anyway. In the end, Kanda punched Lavi in the head after he pulled on his ponytail. Then Allen dove between them and called the whole thing off. Lavi had to be 'Lavi' when he was at the Order (He felt it would be too uncanny for everyone otherwise), but not here. And even at the Order he mainly chalked it up to maturity and earned respect that he doesn't goad the Ark team exorcists like he used to. However, the opportunity to push old buttons had been too good to pass up.

x

Tyki stood close to Lavi as he distracted him from his bad mood at being hit in the head with promises of what they could do later when everyone else had gone home. And then as he glanced around he noticed Komui looking at them. He thought he recognized that particular expression of failing inhibition and went to investigate as Lavi went off to talk with someone else.

"So, what do you think of how the other half lives?" Tyki asked Komui as he stood to the side of him, looking on at the exorcists entertaining themselves.

Komui gave him a long look, then conversationally answered only the obvious part of the double-meaning to his question as he looked forward again, "They're all so comfortable with each other. They tell me it's part of the secret of their success to wield the Innocence they have, and it's hard to argue with their results. Kanda even used his own Innocence to feed into Allen's. It's beyond interesting. More than that though, I'm glad they're so happy. They certainly deserve it."

"And they're comfortable with themselves," Tyki added. "That was also a part of it. And something I believe in as a rule. It was a pleasant surprise to find such a thing on the Ark when I joined them," he admitted. "It also made me realize what a hell I was living in before I got there."

"I have no problem with their view of things, if you're worried about that. Though we've had our disagreements here and there about how to operate when they got back."

"I've thrown a few golems out of the room myself," he answered amused. "And, I didn't think you did," he assured. "In fact," he pressed, "I noticed you take a special interest in Lavi and me a few minutes ago."

"It's just curiosity," he said smoothly in explanation.

"I'm curious about your curiosity," Tyki pressed with just the right dose of nonchalance, looking at him.

"There's nothing to tell," he said, still politely unmovable.

Tyki tried a different tack. "You're very busy, not much time for a lovelife I image."

"I'm afraid not. We haven't had the time to sleep well in ages, let alone go on a date."

"The War's over now though, surely you can start to think about it."

"The thought has crossed my mind," he admitted, letting more strain show that he likely intended.

"So, what are you looking for?" Tyki asked, carefully light.

"Well, it can't be a subordinate from the Order to start...Someone kind, thoughtful…"

"So, a departure from us dickheads," Tyki cut in.

Komui laughed at the unexpectedness of the comment, and relaxed some.

"Something like that. Though I love them all like family."

"There's no need to play the pronoun game with me, Komui." He wasn't about to let him evade what he was getting at any further. "If you mean 'he', then say 'he'."

Komui looked at him, mouth slightly agape, like he couldn't believe he said it.

"Have you dated a man before?" He didn't know why he was so hell-bent on this, but he was compelled to make Komui face this. Maybe it was a kindness to someone who helped him when he had needed it. Even though Komui seemed to be exactly the sort of 'repressed' member of the Church he looked down on for so long. Or was he just some sort of romantic-crusader?

Finally, Komui looked forward again, and said, "Before I came to the Order, yes. But there's been no room for romance since. My ambitions didn't allow it. And I see Leenalee and Allen and the other's now, alive and well and happy, and I don't regret it," he said with emotion.

Tyki felt for him then. "That settles it. I'll be taking you to some places in Paris where you can meet people."

Komui was looking at him again, uncertain.

"It's never too late," he said smiling, "And you're in Paris!"

x

Later in the night, Cross came by. He was just the right amount of drunk to be friendly. After saying hello to every woman in the room, he and Tyki told jokes and laughed loudly together.

Allen walked by when Cross had a friendly arm around Tyki as they laughed. He stopped, waited for them to finish laughing and said angrily to Cross, "You need to start getting older. We can't have the same friends. It's so weird!"

"Tyki's closer to my age than yours!" Cross countered.

"That's not true, you're like a hundred years old!" he said indignant.

"Nice try, I'm not tipping my hand on my age one way or the other!" Then he said flatly, "I'm thirty-two."

"Get your own friends!" he yelled. Then he turned on Tyki, "And you, do you have a thing for redheads or what?"

Refusing to be brought into an argument, he just said with a shrug "Maybe I do," which made Cross laugh.

Through his laughter, Cross said, pointing at Allen, "He used to have red hair too!"

"Well, there you go!" Tyki replied, winking at Allen. And Cross was laughing even harder.

Since Allen obviously wasn't getting the response he wanted, and the attack had in fact turned on him, he stormed off.

x

Towards the end of the night it was only Lavi, Tyki, Allen, and Kanda left. Leenalee successfully snuck off about an hour ago, and Tyki and Lavi had successfully distracted the flustered Komui by talking to him about recent revelations.

They were sat on adjacent couches drinking wine faster than they had all evening. They never really let themselves loose while on the Ark. Disaster was always on the horizon. But now they could actually act their ages for once and it felt good.

Allen tipped back Kanda's glass as he drank a whole glass of wine at once, acting as his hand. It took much more for Kanda to get drunk than the rest of them. But he was trying not the laugh and it nearly spilled on him a few times forcing Allen to recover the balance, which made everyone else laugh instead. But Lavi had the feeling that Allen only let it look like it almost spilled for the laughs, his sense of balance unmatched.

"That makes twenty," Allen laughed when the glass was empty.

"Twenty? I don't make much money you know," Tyki mock-groused.

"We didn't spend everything from your grand escapade," Allen pointed out. "Take it from that."

"That's for emergencies," Tyki insisted. "For when I'm fed up of being poked and prodded and have to get away from here," Tyki half-joked.

"That sounds good to me," Kanda said, "Consider it my emergency fund, too."

"Just tell Komui you're tired of the bullshit and want to be on your own. Worked for me," Tyki offered.

"He's going for General, it won't help his case, and our case, if he does," Allen explained.

"Then I guess you're out of luck. Have another drink." Then, "You're ALL stronger than the Generals though. How does that work?"

"We just don't need that many Generals," Lavi explained. "And even if we didn't use titles, Kanda's been General to our team anyway."

"And I qualified before any of you," Kanda added.

"He's so humble, too," Lavi finished with false-adoration.


	15. Chapter 15

Tyki woke up to the knock. It was late and Cross was at his door. Again. Why didn't he just find a woman to go home with? That was certainly his reputation, and that's what did most of the time, but he hasn't been up to fulfilling it as faithfully has he used to. Not since the end of the War. He sometimes drank too much to be properly charming and would have to stumble home alone. But Tyki's place was closer to the bars he went to, so sometimes he would knock on his door. Then they would bullshit until he passed out on the couch and Tyki would go to bed.

Tonight, Cross wasn't as drunk as all that, but he was looking melancholy. Tyki could understand that. He's had many nights of his own by now where's he's struggled to find peace. Tyki found it helped if he didn't drink alone, so that was a rule of his. And he sought out Lavi, if he wasn't away, when it felt overwhelming. He also, of course, sought out Lavi when was in a good mood...

He let him in. Since he was no longer alone, and Cross was a pain in the ass, he got himself a drink. Cross asked for a drink of his own, and while Tyki was at it, he hid most of booze.

When Tyki sat down and handed him a drink, Cross asked "Lavi not here? You usually tell me to go to hell when he is."

"Hey look at that, you've answered your own question," he replied.

Cross took a sip of his drink, and stared at it.

"You should be talking to Allen," Tyki said.

"You know why I don't," he replied softly.

"You've both been through so much. Tell him why you're struggling. He'll understand. But he's getting older. He wants to connect with you now, but this may be your last chance."

"He's a better man than I am. I think that's what makes it even harder. And, I didn't expect to live past the War, and now I don't know what to do with myself."

"You idiot," Tyki said. "You're the one who told me to find a purpose. Listen to your own advice."

"I did that already. For nearly forty years. My purpose is done."

"Get another one."

Cross laughed sadly. "It's not that easy."

"No shit, I haven't figured that out yet either. But I'm getting out there. I'm meeting people, taking an interest. So, until you have a purpose again, find things to be passionate about. Live in the moment. Take an art class. Go to the theater…Find yourself a wife."

Cross laughed again. "You know I'm not the type to have a wife."

"Fine, but figure out what stirs your blood and fucking do it!" he said emphatically.

Cross took on a faraway look, thinking about it. And when he looked at Tyki again, it was with an expression that shocked Tyki in a way that he's hardly ever been shocked. It was full of gratitude, and admiration, and passion, and confidence. And Cross made his way closer to Tyki, and said earnestly, "You're right, Tyki. These conversations may have started with me giving you advice, but you've taught me just as much. 'Do what stirs my blood', huh?" He put his hand gently on Tyki's cheek and said softly, "And what if I've discovered that you stir my blood?" He looked at him poignantly in way that Tyki couldn't look away from.

Cross was his friend, and they cared for each other, and this was the language the General knew to express it. It was a language Tyki knew as well. So when Cross kissed him, he closed his eyes and kissed him back. He put his hand in Cross's long hair and the General deepened the kiss. Then Tyki's other hand was on his face, feeling the strong line of his jaw. Their tongues glid together, sometimes perfectly in sync, and sometimes playfully out of rhythm. Their kissing grew in urgency and Tyki wrapped his arms around Cross's neck, while the General pulled him closer around the waist. Then Cross nibbled his lower lip gently and Tyki moaned deep in his throat, making Cross hitch a breath and pull back slightly.

"I'm sorry," Cross said dazedly, sincerely, seeming to come to his senses and pulling away.

Tyki hazily struggled to figure out why either of them should feel sorry about such a wonderful thing. Then he remembered full force. "Lavi," Tyki breathed.

"He won't be understanding," he said, sitting up straight.

He and Lavi had never talked about it. Tyki had obviously had a preference for many partners when they'd started, but had not wanted to risk Lavi's disapproval. And it was easy to abide, not just because of their isolation, but because Lavi was so engaging, so eager. And everything he did then was for the sake of pleasure. Now though, Tyki had responded because he felt something meaningful – a connection. Did that make it more of a violation in Lavi's view or less? Tyki didn't know.

And they stopped before it went too far. Hopefully he didn't screw up irreparably. A part of him wanted to hide the truth. Lavi just didn't understand what he and Cross both knew, that caring for one person didn't negate ones feelings for someone else. But no. He would tell him what happened and explain it. Because what was it all for without Lavi's understanding along with it? "I have to tell him," he said.

x

Tyki, sitting close to Lavi, took his hand, expression uncharacteristically serious and worryingly repentant, and said, "Cross kissed me last night."

Silence as they started at each other on Tyki's couch. Then, "What?"

"It was unexpected. But it happed and I didn't stop it."

Lavi was silent again, resisting the urge to shift into the safety of an impassive mind, until he eventually asked with a furrowed brow, "How did it happen?"

Tyki told him.

"How does everyone around you turn gay?" he said eventually with consternation.

"That's not how it works, Lavi. People don't 'turn' gay."

"I know." Lavi also knew he was lashing out. At any rate, Tyki has a way about him that makes others comfortable around him. It's part of what draws Lavi to him as well. "Do you…need to be with other people?" he asked, afraid of the answer.

"That's not what this is." Tyki said. "This…took me by surprise." Tyki was also someone that lives in the moment. He likely got carried away. A quality he liked in him from the beginning. As an expert in observing life, Lavi admires how Tyki reacts so naturally to the world around him. Perhaps this is a natural consequence. It still hurts though. "Can we move past this?" Tyki asked.

He was being so honest. Lavi made an effort to look at the situation objectively, while at the same time not pulling away emotionally. At length, he said, "It can't continue between you."

Tyki nodded immediately. "Cross didn't really mean to in the first place. He's…in a dark place, looking for a little light. It won't happen again. But we need each other to get through our shit."

"You want things to stay the same? You two obviously can't be trusted together." Lavi said with less understanding and more anger.

"I said nothing will happen," he countered, hurt.

So Tyki wanted him to trust him. Even though he warned him weeks ago that he likely shouldn't be trusted. But Tyki has been brutally honest through this whole thing. It meant he could trust his intentions, if not his decision making in the moment. He's been making connections, a web of friends and acquaintances that he obviously needs to heal his wounds. It's healthy and good for him. If he slipped up with an acquaintance it would be easy to demand he cut ties, but Cross has become a central part of what he needs to keep going. He couldn't ask him to sever that if he has good intentions. And all of that added to Lavi's frustration. "I think we'll be ok, with time. But I'm really fucking pissed off here."

"You're holding back," Tyki urged. "Tell me about why you're pissed."

"You want me to yell at you?" Lavi asked incredulously.

"If that's what it takes. I need to know how you really feel."

Lavi hesitated. And as he did, all that frustration piled up in his mind. He hasn't had a true outburst in his entire life – one that wasn't part of a persona - but one was about to erupt. He stood up and yelled, "This is frustrating as hell! We both let a lot of things slide before. I knew what I was getting into with you and it didn't bother me then. But it's very different now, and what you do can really fucking hurt me. This hurt me. And the old logic I used to smooth is over doesn't apply anymore. You're accountable now. And you didn't stop to think. And I don't feel like I'm even allowed to be mad about it because you're adjusting. But I am! And how can you say you love me if you can also do that!" Lavi breathed harshly into the silence when he was done.

"Of course I love you," Tyki said softly in answer. "No less than when I first said it. More, if anything. What happened was completely separate from what I feel for you. I really want you to know that. It came from friendship, and a shared sense of self-loathing, and of wanting him to know that he can pull through it – because it seemed that he was doubting that. And, when I'm not thinking, it's because I'm relieved, since I've been calculating at every step ever since I set foot on the Ark. Maybe my guard is down sometimes now, but only when I feel like it's safe to. I'm so sorry that I hurt you."

Lavi could see what happened more clearly now, and his face softened some. "You're a good man, Tyki Mykk."

The words seemed to startle him, shake him, and it occurred to Lavi that he didn't know that. And that he should. Tyki hugged him tight and said in his ear, full of emotion, "No one has even said that to me before."

"It's the truth," Lavi replied gently.

x

Lavi went straight to the Order and straight to Allen's room, needing to vent and not really wanting to be quite so reasonable anymore. His anger at Tyki he could deal with. But his anger at Cross Marian was something else. Allen opened the door and looked surprised as Lavi stormed passed him into the room.

"Lavi! Is everything alright? I've never seen you like this," Allen said.

Lavi took a deep breath and sat down heavily in a chair. Allen sat on the end of his bed and looked at him, concerned. Lavi told him what happed.

When he was finished, Allen said, "That scummy, smarmy bastard! What the hell?! This is low even for him." Lavi let himself enjoy Allen's anger. "There's no excuse. There's plenty of women he can make his moves on without involving Tyki."

"Tyki says it was a mistake, and sincere, which is harder to get mad about," Lavi allowed with vexation.

Allen scoffed. "That's what he does! He's fallen in love a thousand times. And it's always sincere until it isn't."

So it wasn't the exception, it was the fucking rule! Lavi stood up, enraged, and walked out the door. Allen followed briskly behind him, asking, "Lavi! Where are you going?"

Lavi clenched his fists, scowling, and said, "I'll give you one guess." He rounded the corner, went three doors down and banged heavily on the door. Allen caught up and stood behind him with a serious expression.

Cross opened the door, and when he looked at Lavi he put on a resigned expression. Lavi wasted no time and punched Cross full force straight on in the mouth. Cross made no move to block him and was knocked onto his back on the floor, while Allen yelled out in surprise. It was only Cross' complete lack of defense that kept Lavi in place instead of going down after him and hitting him again. Lavi eased his stance.

Cross sat up slowly, touching his lip and looking at the blood on his fingers. Then he got up, stepped aside and, much to Lavi's surprise, with a motion of his arm, invited Lavi into his room. Lavi stepped inside, also to his surprise. Cross closed the door, and Allen said to Cross, knowing he was being shut out, "Make it right."

Lavi didn't know what he expected, but when they sat down Cross apologized so frankly that he listened. And he saw how he was suffering and struggling. And Lavi remembered when he once felt at his lowest. On the Ark when he was wound up, ragged, worried, exhausted, and depressed. So deep in his own darkness that he couldn't even identify it. Until he saw a bit of light. And he found he couldn't be mad at HIM anymore either. He sighed.

xxx

One of the socialites he often served at the restaurant offered Tyki a job in her household today. His old self (or rather old-old self) would have jumped at the chance of a pay raise. But now, it made him think. Taking it easy had been good for a while, but he needed something more. Something meaningful.

As Tyki looked out his window in thought, he heard the door unlock. He smiled. It's been a three week mission. The door opened and closed. Footsteps drew near. He finally turned, and locked eyes with Lavi. They crossed the distance and hugged tightly, warmly, then they kissed, making up for the time they missed. "Welcome back, love," he said, smoothing back his hair.

Tyki played him some songs from a second-hand violin that he had learned from the amateurs he was friends with. It seemed to ease Lavi's residual tension from the mission. When he was done, Tyki asked how it went.

"We've captured Mercym," he said. "When it was clear he was beaten and would die if he continued, he surrendered.

"Mercy for Mercym," Tyki replied appreciatively. "He would have likely sided with Neah if he had the chance, since some people would have been spared. That was the original plan right? But the Earl thought differently, and Road encouraged it."

"The more Road saw of humanity the more she believed the barest minimum should be spared," Lavi revealed.

x

Later, after they had said their proper 'hellos', went out to dinner and came home:

"The Order is asking for your help."

"I already told them that I won't work for them."

"They just made Kanda the General of our independent group. Meaning we don't have to answer to the Order. Like how it was before, except the Order has no problem with it and we'll coordinate openly. Kanda pushed for all that! Would you join then?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Doing what? Looking for akuma and Noah?" Tyki asked.

"Pretty much. You're still as strong as some of the best exorcists, not to mention you have a built-in dark matter detector. Things would go easier with you on the field."

Tyki WAS looking for something else. And he did have some unique skills to contribute... Also, a part of him still itched for action. "On one condition," he said.

xxx

Tyki looked at Levellier across the table, and slid over a folded piece of paper. Komui, sitting two chairs away from Levellier, the seat between them empty, looked stoically at the movement. Lavi observed while standing against the wall, expression all Bookman.

Tyki idly remembered for a moment the way the two of them had played a game where Tyki tried to coax Lavi out of his Bookman frame of mind. Tyki had won within ten minutes using nothing but his tongue while he had him pushed against the wall. Then they had reversed the game whereby Tyki used his Noah nature, and Lavi tried to get him out of it. He had started with loving touches that the Noah did admittedly want to feel with full emotion. He managed to resist, and turned the tables by getting rough with him the way he liked. To his surprise Lavi responded to it, seeming to forgo the game, and Tyki kept going. But when it came down to it, the Noah didn't want to feel muted in that case either. So in the end, Lavi had won.

"That's a lot of money," Levelier said sternly after he opened it and read.

"That's twenty percent of my assets, which the Order seized in its entirety. It all belongs to me, but I'll consider the rest to be a gift," he answered breezily.

"It was never yours to begin with. The Earl gave you everything. You were near penniless before that. The stipend you already receive is sufficient."

"You want my help don't you? And it's not sufficient in the least. That's my price."

"…Five percent," Levelier said.

"Give me some paper and a pen." Tyki took both when offered, pulled his reading glasses out of his pocket, put them on, and set about making a list - taking his time and thinking carefully. When he noticed the curiosity of the men across from him, he flipped the top of the page up to hide his writing from view. He noticed Komui hide his amusement. He didn't have to look at Lavi to know that he wouldn't be getting a reaction from him.

When he relaxed the page after he wrote ten names with sums next to them, Levelier asked, "And what is that?"

"A list of the Earl's supporters, and how much they're worth." Tyki continued to write unhurried until there were about thirty names.

"And what are you hoping to get in exchange for those names?" Levellier asked.

"What you can get from these people is a lot more than what you're withholding from me," Tyki said with gravity. "Twenty-five percent."

"That's higher than what you started with," Levellier said indignantly.

"I'm offering you more," Tyki countered. "And if I can get access to my books I'll give you a hundred and thirty names."

Levellier laughed, and looked as if he had just decided something. "The Order will assure your name is clear, and after your job with us is done, you'll be the head of your family." Tyki's eyes went wide. "And we'll decide the size of your estate based on how good of a job you do, and based on whether you're going to be frivolous with it or actually do something useful."

Tyki wasn't sure if that was what he wanted. To be tied down to that life. But what the hell? He could just sell it all off and wipe his hands of it and wind up with the same effect he was angling for now if he wanted. "Deal!" he said.

xxx

Allen and Kanda walked to the training hall. Kanda still couldn't believe it worked. The Ark team with their Finders had the go ahead – he supposed it was the Kanda team now. Nothing needed to change from their time on the Ark, except that if Tyki really intended to join them he would have to actually listen to orders. He didn't really foresee it as a problem.

The only time the swordsman has ever been happier was the weeks after Allen woke up. He had been completely elated and nothing could keep him down. That is, until the people around him started mistaking his good mood as an invitation to be overly friendly. Then it was only a matter of time until he remembered how difficult it was to live with them, and under the Order itself. Though Allen made it much more endurable than it used to be. He even managed to hide his anger most of the time.

Allen could also use the distraction of this victory. He and General Cross had gotten to real talking, which seemed very important for both of them. They spent most of their free time together for the better part of a month until Cross was given a two month assignment a few days ago. They would have more time, but it would have to wait.

They stepped into the empty room and, feeling playful, Kanda took a defensive position towards Allen with a meaningfully arched brow. Allen looked at him dubiously, then after a moment of consideration smiled in both challenge and seduction in a way Kanda hadn't seen in some time, and took a stance as well. The competition between them had been hard to separate from the relationship when they first started seeing each other, which had been more than fine with both of them, but after a while the gravity of the war necessitated an elevated seriousness in their training.

Now though, he saw no reason why not to rekindle that spirit. Kanda struck first, punching as he lunged across the distance between them. Allen sidestepped and kicked for his head. Kanda blocked with his arm and made to grab the leg but he pulled away too quickly. Kanda continued his momentum and spun in a roundhouse kick. Allen vaulted backward in a somersault to get some distance. As good as they were back in the beginning in hand-to-hand combat, they were only more honed now. Their pace increased at they went, and they were soon covered in sweat. A part of him wanted to cut it short and kiss him fiercely right then, but that hadn't been the game. To play it properly, someone had to win. Before too long, Kanda had Allen pinned to the ground on his stomach, arms pulled behind him back. "Yield?" he asked, nerves ablaze.

"Yield," Allen allowed.

He grinned at his victory. He let Allen go and tugged at his shoulder to flip him to his back.

The look on Allen's face took his breath away. The grudging defeat, the desire –mostly desire - was both nostalgic and evolved to the love they felt now. Confident he didn't hear anyone enter the room, Kanda attacked his mouth in a searing kiss.

xxx

"So you've decided to visit him then?" Lavi asked in the hallway at headquarters.

"Only to see what I can learn about running things," Tyki confirmed.

"You mentioned to Komui that Sheryl was a big reason why you left home," the redhead said. Tyki took on a pained look. "And, when Road had hold of you…Sheryl, he looked at you strangely… And the way he touched your face... Well, it made me flip my shit. What…?"

Tyki ran a hand through his hair, and started talking to save Lavi the pain of continuing. "Nothing I like to talk about." Lavi looked at him with concern, and Tyki sighed and began, "It's not as bad as you're thinking." Lavi must have thought it was really bad if he waited this long to mention it. "It all stems from his desire to control everyone around him. And I wasn't the type to follow suit – as you can image. Which was unacceptable to him so he would get forceful. Bullying, threats, breaking the things I cared about, stuff like that. Then, when we were both in the Noah family, it was pretty clear at that point that I liked men. I think he was trying to have a bit of control over even that part of myself, but since then he was always trying to touch me. At least because of my abilities he didn't usually succeed. As a Noah I only found it annoying. It's only now that I see that it was pretty terrible."

"Does it trouble you?" Lavi asked.

"Not really. Maybe I have enough other stuff to fuck me up that it doesn't register very highly."

"I know what you mean," Lavi replied.

x

"Come to gloat?" Sheryl asked from his chair.

"I would rather I didn't have to come here at all." Tyki answered. "The only reason I am here is to see if you'll tell me anything I need to know before I head to the mansion."

"What you need to know is that you don't belong there without me," he answered calmly yet cuttingly. "You can't charm or sleep your way into keeping the Kamelots on top, and it would be embarrassing for you to even try."

Tyki shrugged casually, dismissively, in the way that Sheryl hated. "I won't be inciting war and stabbing backs, so I've raised the bar over you already."

Sheryl took on an openly condescending look. "If you think it's a good idea to stay clean than you're even more naive and stupid than I thought." Then, with a subtle yet significant change in mood he leaned forward, "I'm doing better now. Take me with you. You can go back to enjoying the softer side of politics. For some reason, the doctors haven't released me yet, but I really do need to get back home." When it suits him, Sheryl has taken to believing that he was in some sort of hospital and that it was only a matter of time until he was to come home.

Tyki decided it was easier to play into it. "I was just told that it should be another week before you head home. Let me take care of things until you get back. Is there anything pressing that I should be looking at?"

Sheryl considered this, and started talking.

xxx

Tyki stood in the study of the Kamelot mansion. His mansion. He walked over to the grand desk, positioned to the center-back of the room facing outward. He had heard it was once thoroughly disheveled from the raids from the Order. Now it sat tidy, as Tricia has taken over household affairs in the interim. He swiped his fingers over its rich wooden surface, and continued over the carefully placed papers.

He was standing on the precipice of a life he never envisioned for himself, but after all the planning and network-building it was one that felt right nonetheless. He would do things differently, even if inexpertly. He was smart, and he would continue to make friends that could advise him and might listen to his ideas. When he told Levellier that he was going to help regular people while in the guise of a middle-of-the-road noble (a good-intentioned subversive perhaps), the official had made sure he got a large portion of his family's wealth. After all the seizures and arrests, in no small parts thanks to Tyki's list, there was currently a huge power vacuum, and Tyki was poised to take advantage of it.

He went to the library, and saw Lavi putting his books away on the empty shelves meant for him. Tyki's plans had also been enough to entice Lavi into coming with him. A new world-elite power dynamic was about to emerge, and he wanted to see it happen. And if there was any bias to that decision, he wasn't about to call it out.

The Order was slowly disbanding. Just a handful of members left in Paris. Komui and Leenalee held the fort, and Cross went from one locale to the next on the few missions there were. Both Allen and Kanda were ready to break free from the Order. As a compromise, they lived in the London outskirts to do what they wanted while also keeping in communications with headquarters.

He supposed he and Lavi could get called back if the need arose, and the alumni might get up to something else that caught Lavi's interest, but overall he had the Bookman's attention. He stepped up behind him, encircling his arms around the Bookman lovingly. He smelled like soap, having just washed away their days of travel.

But the first thing they did when they arrived was speak with her – Tricia Kamelot. She was still grieving of course, having lost her entire family, and seemed to concentrate her concern at Tyki's well-being. She was glad he was there. He insisted that she stay in the mansion, in case she wasn't sure she was welcome, happy to have a women's influence in the house. He also planned to ask her to keep up the accounting. He was good with numbers, but didn't particularly enjoy it – even if Lavi said he looked cute while he did it. Couldn't he also look cute doing other things – like writing a letter? There's also the fact that as he remembered their farce of a family, that she had always been genuine, and someone he could easily come to love as a sister. He introduced Lavi as a Bookman first, there to observe, and boyfriend second (for Lavi's sake of professionalism).

"Is the house in order then?" Lavi asked.

"Right as rain," Tyki replied, putting his chin on the redhead's shoulder, soaking in his closeness.

They were soon called to dinner and then excused themselves to bed to recover from their travels. Lavi had his own room, but joined Tyki now in the master bedroom. Lavi threw himself on the bed and let out a weary groan. "If you want me to stay awake you'll have to keep me entertained," Lavi warned.

"What, coming to my huge mansion isn't exciting enough?" Tyki asked, feigning indignance.

"Things don't excited me," Lavi insisted.

"Oh, what a waste. I'll have to invite people over just to compliment me on all my stuff," Tyki said, put out. "What excites you then?" he asked, teasingly. He took off his shirt casually, as if he were simply getting ready for bed.

Lavi smirked then replied, "Stories." Well, isn't that an understatement!

Tyki laughed and as he climbed into bed next to him said, "Well, then I should tell you about the time that an evil sorceress put me under a sleeping spell, because I gave her the stink-eye when she cut in line at a shop, and the only way I would wake up is if the man of my dreams kissed me."

Lavi laughed hysterically, and asked, "Did it work?"

"I don't know," Tyki said smiling, "For some reason, he hasn't kissed me yet!"

Lavi laughed again, leaned over him and kissed him. Then the redhead put a hand on his chest and deepened the kiss. When their lips parted, Lavi asked with a smile, "Are you awake?"

"I'm definitely awake," Tyki replied suggestively.

"Me too," Lavi replied.

"Wanna break-in my desk?" Tyki asked.

Lavi laughed, "Seriously?"

"I seriously want to pound you into my desk," Tyki replied, grabbing his ass.

He took a moment to consider, and said, "Let's go."

The study, more than any other room, was full of unpleasant memories. He wanted to make it his – his and Lavi's. Eventually fill the whole house with good memories. Soon Tyki was bending the ready redhead over the desk, and leaning heavily on him with one arm to keep him in place. He thrust smoothly inside and they both groaned. When he started moving again he made it his mission to do whatever it took to make the redhead furrow his brow in that way that meant he was coming apart. When he was rewarded, he grabbed his hips and quickened his pace, forcing Tyki's name from his lips. When he was close, and Lavi couldn't be far off, he grabbed his dick and stroked him firmly in time with his movements. Lavi pushed back against him, meeting his thrusts until he came in his hand. Tyki kept going, and followed him soon after. He laid his forehead on the back of his shoulder as he came.

They went to bed after, laying cozily in each other's arms. And when they woke the next morning, they were in no hurry to get out of bed. Their lives will be getting busy, but at least this morning they could just lie there, doing nothing.


End file.
